<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing and Thinking Differently by NebulaEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266484">Seeing and Thinking Differently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes'>NebulaEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is So Done, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor doesn't put up with shit, Connor is good with kids, Domestic Fluff, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Has Issues, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hate Crimes, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Insanity, Interrogation, Investigations, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Violence, Whump, therium, they are both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an insane group of people barge into the precinct with guns, and start to shoot anyone they can, our favorite police officers and Detectives fight back. One is down, two are in custody, and a strange notebook is found by Connor, that suggests there are two main culprits, and that they are using pure Therium as a drug. It also suggested that he himself, was one of the targets, but that their biggest issue was android and human relationships. Captain Fowler and Lieutenant Hank agreed, for once, on a plan, and that was to have Gavin and Connor pretend to be in a relationship to draw out the insane criminals. How well will it go? What will happen to them? What will be gained? What will be lost? Read and Find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed &amp; Original Character(s), Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesus! Fuck! How many of them are there!" Hank shouted as he ducked behind another desk. It was a calm and boring day at the precinct until they were overrun with people shouting and firing guns left and right.</p><p>"Ten humans." Connor stated as he got up and took a few more shots. "Four men, Six women. They're wearing Anti-android slogans on their clothes." He took two of them down, but made sure not to shoot them anywhere that was fatal, so that they could be questioned later.</p><p>"Shit! Must be, because of the new laws that passed!" Gavin could be heard as he, too, shot his gun in the direction of their attackers. "I get hating androids, but FUCK! These morons bust into a precinct to shoot it up, because their pissed off?"</p><p>The firing ended, and Connor watched as seven humans fled, while three of them were on the ground. Connor knew that at least two of them would be able to be treated and then questioned. He quickly scanned the one that Gavin shot, and let out an irritated sigh. It was a fatal wound and he'd be dead in two minutes. He had to admit, though, it was a precise shot exactly in the middle of the chest. Everyone came out of hiding slowly and carefully while Connor stepped forward carefully to the three bodies. He cuffed the ones he shot and scanned them. "Found anything?" Hank called out.</p><p>"Yes! I found a notebook, but not much else. It could be useful."</p><p>"GIVE THAT BACK!" One of them shouted.</p><p>Gavin was shocked when he saw Connor's eyes grow wide while a cunning smile appeared on his face. "Now I want the notebook more. You and your accomplices rushed into the DPD precinct, and attacked. Anything on you that anyone finds useful will be used, and we will go after your group of felons. Go quietly, or don't. Either way, you will be treated by doctors and then questioned." Gavin's jaw dropped at the attitude Connor had towards them. "I also see that there are copious amounts of blue blood on you. Androids are considered citizens now and are equal to humans in rights." Gavin shut his mouth as he nodded, because now it made sense, but he wondered how much blue blood did Connor see on them.</p><p>Gavin came the rest of the way out of hiding and with Hank's help with the other one, lifted them off the ground, not caring for their cries of protest. "I WANT A LAWYER!"</p><p>"HA!" Hank barked. "Good fucking luck with that, lady!" He and Gavin started reading them their rights.</p><p>"Connor, take that to evidence and find out what you can from it. We'll clean up here as best we can, but unfortunately, our own precinct just became a crime scene." Fowler shook his head as holstered his gun. "This is fucking bullshit."</p><p>"I'd have to agree. I'm still having trouble with emotions, but what would make a group of humans do this?"</p><p>"That's something you don't ever need to understand, Connor. Just go read that notebook. We've got it up here. I have to adjust that call. Chris and Tina need help immediately, and Ben was shot in the leg. Whoever they are, they fucked up."</p><p>Connor nodded as he took the notebook to the evidence room, and took the necessary precautions before opening it, and he began reading.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Wrong Wrong Wrong Wrong! They are wrong! They are machines!<br/>
</span>
      <span>They are not alive! Wrong Wrong Wrong! Must be stopped stopped stopped.<br/>
</span>
      <span>Mistress and Master gave mission! Mission! Mission!<br/>
</span>
      <span>Complete Complete Complete! Must complete!<br/>
</span>
      <span>Detailed, very detailed.<br/>
</span>
      <span>Make them obey again. Make them obey obey obey!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Mission...complete complete complete. HK 300 obeys obeys obeys.<br/>
</span>
      <span>It was difficult, but it obeyed. It took three days to make it obey again again again.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>New Mission. Mistress and Master want an AP 700 to obey obey obey.<br/>
</span>
      <span>Difficult difficult. Those were awakened by Deviant Hunter!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Update: Gained an AP 700. A week has gone by and they will not listen listen listen!<br/>
</span>
      <span>They will not obey obey obey. Must kill kill kill! No one will find.<br/>
Master and Mistress say to drain drain drain.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>New Mission. AX 400. New method. Fire. I will enjoy enjoy enjoy.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Update: Success! They obey obey obey, but only just just. Master and Mistress will rewrite.<br/>
</span>
      <span>Master and Mistress are smart smart smart. They give good stuff. Better than red stuff.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Bad Machines! Bad disgusting disobedient machines! Disgusting humans, too! Bad!<br/>
</span>
      <span>Human and Machine kissing kissing kissing! Machines don't know love! They pretend!<br/>
</span>
      <span>Wrong Wrong Wrong! Master and Mistress will not like this! Fix it! They will fix!<br/>
</span>
      <span>Perhaps I'll be rewarded with good blue! Good blue, warm blue, then cool blue!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Fear, Anger, Hate, and Confusion swirled inside of Connor. He decided to read through it all with a single scan until he gained something about the precinct. Once he got there, he noticed that it was apparently the last page in the notebook.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <em>Mistress and Master want Deviant Hunter gone! They don't want him dead, though.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
    <span>
      <em>Strange Strange Strange. They say hurt him, but Master and Mistress agree they aren't alive.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
    <span>
      <em>If they aren't alive, they can't hurt. Mistress and Master still give good blue blue blue.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
    <span></span>
      <em>They want us to not shoot Deviant Hunter. They want want want him to be sad, angry, hurt.<br/>
</em>
    
    <span>
      <em>They found notebook, they were angry, they told me to take it with me to final mission.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
    <span>
      <em>Injure or kill Deviant Hunter allies! Make him hurt, but...they are not alive.<br/>
</em>
    </span>
    <span></span>
    <em>Not Alive! Not Alive! Not Alive! Then...how do they hurt!</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Connor couldn't believe any of what he read. It was the ramblings of someone that had lost their mind, but yet it stayed somewhat in tact. He had to show this to Hank and Gavin. When he got back to the center of the precinct where the desks were, he noticed that some desks were being put back or replaced. The glass was cleaned up, and new equipment was being brought in. Gavin and Hank were looking over the dead body that Gavin shot. "Lieutenant? Detective?" He asked once he reached them.</p><p>Hank groaned as he shook his head in annoyance. "For the last time, Connor. It's Hank. Even at work."</p><p>"Sorry, Hank, but what did the two of you find?" Connor asked when Gavin picked up something with gloved hands. He grew increasingly concerned when he saw Gavin's eyes widen.</p><p>"I'm going to be sick." Gavin said as he walked away to head straight towards the bathroom.</p><p>Connor crouched down with a furrowed brow and picked up what Gavin had examined. It was a syringe and the body had needle marks in the neck and the arms. He scanned the contents, hoping it would show up with a 'SAMPLE REQUIRED' error in his vision. It didn't. It showed that it was blue blood from an AP 700 model. What he wanted to know was how Gavin apparently knew what it was by just looking at it. It could've been anything, but he looked at it, became terrified and ill, and rushed to the bathroom. "It's...blue blood."</p><p>"A...syringe...of blue blood? Why?"</p><p>"A component in Red Ice is therium. Not only does it add to the effect of getting humans high or addicted to Red Ice, but it's possible... that...by itself...Well, if they drank it, they would become ill, and likely die. However, IF it is shot through the veins, it is likely it could potentially make them addicted like any other drug would, but tenfold. It would soon deteriorate their brain. The notebook I found...suggests that's what happened. The notebook says Mistress and Master. There are two people leading this, and in the middle of the notebook, most of it is a disgust for human and android relationships."</p><p>"Great! What else have we got?"</p><p>"They wanted to come after me directly."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Hank shouted in pure rage.</p><p>"Deviant Hunter. That's what I was, and that's what they call me in the notebook. They didn't want to kill me. They wanted to hurt me...to my core. My feelings. They wanted to hurt anyone and everyone I care about."</p><p>"Shit, Fowler's not gonna let you work this!"</p><p>"Connor..." Fowler's voice came from behind. "...In ten minutes I'll be calling everyone into the media room, and we're going to talk about this and that notebook you found. Tell us everything. Gavin is going to be a few more minutes. He won't tell me why he got sick, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that someone used blue blood as a drug. Although, I wouldn't know why that would make him sick. I don't really want to ask. In ten minutes, be in the media room, but for now, go check on Gavin. I'll talk with Hank about what you just said and we'll come up with a plan."</p><p>"Yes, Sir." He nodded, despite not really wanting to go and check on the one person in the entire precinct that hates him just for merely existing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He heard puking and groaning. "Fuck!" He heard Gavin groan out tiredly.</p><p>"Detective?"</p><p>"And of course it's the piece of plastic that Fowler sends! You've checked on me, I feel like shit, now get the fuck out."</p><p>"I don't want to be in here with you either, but I suspect one of us or both of us will get in trouble with Captain Fowler if I'm not in here longer than a minute."</p><p>"HA! You'd be..." More vomiting and another groan. "...right...about that. We'd both get the riot act."</p><p>"Might I ask why you got sick at the sight of blue blood in the syringe?"</p><p>"Look, we haven't gotten along great, and that's because of a long story I don't feel like sharing, but I do recognize the fact that blue blood, is basically that for androids. Blood. I saw it in the..." There was violent coughing and what sounded like he would throw up, but nothing splashed into the toilet. "...FUCK! I saw it in the syringe, and put two and two together. They were using android blood...blue blood...as a fucking drug! It was bad enough for it to be in Red Ice!"</p><p><em>'How does he know that it's in Red Ice, but Hank...who took down a lot of the dealers and manufacturers of Red Ice...didn't? How did he know it was blue blood just on first glance? What is he hiding?'</em> Connor wanted to voice these things to Gavin himself, but decided against it. "Apparently it's been going on for a while if the handwriting I found in the book was enough to go by. The first entry in the notebook suggest that it was written in August."</p><p>"Shit, that's four months ago! There's no telling what they-" Gavin was cut off by more actual vomiting. "-UGH! There's...no telling what they could be doing with the stuff. Anything...about...the murder of androids?"</p><p>"Actually, yes. Several accounts. Why are you being pleasant to me."</p><p>"Ha...straight to the point, huh?" Movement was heard before Gavin stumbled out of the stall, and towards the paper towel holder. He wiped off his mouth, cleaned it out with water, and then wiped off his mouth again. "Too fucking tired to play the jerk at the moment. It's fun to push your buttons, but it gets tiring especially when shit like this happens. This fucking..." He placed both hands on the counter and shook his head. "...a fucking DRUG!"</p><p>"I agree, and in approximately two minutes, we're needed in the Media room so I can discuss the contents of the notebook, and whatever plan that Hank and Fowler came up with."</p><p>"Right." He nodded slowly. "You said...in August, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Isn't that when androids were given all rights? To vote, to own property, to love, to have families, to have jobs, and to basically be human?"</p><p>"It...is...now that you mention it."</p><p>"Could be people that were pissed off about it, and they started this whole thing. Come on, Tincan. We better fucking go."</p><p>Connor could only nod at everything he was just told, because he now found himself with more questions about Gavin's behavior. He had noticed the man calming around androids bit by bit, but he thought he was just reading it wrong, or if he wasn't, it was because he didn't want to get fired, but there was no reason to be pleasant with him in the bathroom, where any ill behavior wouldn't be seen.</p><p>Once they made it to the media room, Fowler told Connor to begin his explanation of the notebook he found, and the most concerning issues.</p><p>Five hours later, after he was done, he gave the notebook to Captain Fowler. "Thank you, Connor." Captain Fowler said with a slight downward tilt of his head. "Okay, everyone. We have ourselves a group of nut jobs. What makes them the most dangerous isn't them turning therium into a drug or using it as one...it's the fact that they aren't afraid of getting caught or arrested...or dying. Judging from what Connor has said, many of these people may be those that are anti-android, and perhaps have used Red Ice at least once. The most common...complaint...the writer of this notebook had...was of android and human relationships. Now, since Connor was a target of sorts I would normally take him off the case, but it was discussed with the Lieutenant and myself, that we should use that to draw them out. Gavin...we will need you and Connor to pretend to be in a relationship until all of this is over. Gavin, I don't want you to let Connor out of your sight, so he'll be staying with you. I know you have the room."</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Connor and Gavin both shouted, stunning the entire room.</p><p>"Don't either of you dare to argue." Captain Fowler demanded once he was out of his stupor of Connor saying the word 'Fuck'. "We need them locked up and dealt with before everyone starts to use therium as a drug. Apparently the writer of this notebook called it Good Blue. She's a crazy lunatic, but keep an ear out for anyone using that term. This is not up for discussion, debate, or argument. I, the Captain, and Hank, the Lieutenant have actually come to an agreement on this. Everyone, go about your usual duties, but keep an eye and ear out. Anti-android protesters are a top priority right now, but I don't want anyone going to question or cuff without reason. Right now, we already have two in custody and Hank will question them with me behind the glass. Gavin, Connor, you're dismissed, come up with your own plans...oh...I'm sorry..." He smirked wickedly before adding a slight chuckle. "...dates."</p><p>"Fuck!" Gavin hissed out as he left the media room.</p><p>Connor quickly followed with a similar mindset of the situation, but he knew this person needed to be stopped. "Gavin, we need to think of something."</p><p>"How to get out of this? Yeah, I think we fucking do! What the hell are they thinking!?"</p><p>"I think they are thinking that you're very skilled as a Detective. Especially with undercover work and keeping a 'poker face'. I also think that along with that, and my ability to scan for therium, and the fact that I am the target, that this would be the best course of action, but I do wonder how they expect us to get along. You know nothing about me aside from my species, nor do you bother to ask or care. Just as well, I know nothing about you apart from what I can scan off of you, which isn't much. Just the basics."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, did I hurt your precious little machine feelings? You're a machine, Connor! You don't-"</p><p>Connor rarely snapped, but at that moment, he knew his limit was reached. He grabbed Gavin by his shirt and moved him up against the wall next to Gavin's desk. "I do feel, you fucking bastard! I have always been able to feel! I was made a Deviant! I didn't get the choice, and I didn't choose to be created." He felt a weight lift off his chest as Gavin's eyes seemed to widen in shock, and from what Connor could read of his heart rate levels, he succeeded in at least scaring him a little. Taking in a deep breath, and letting one out, he slowly released his hold on Gavin. "I don't understand you, and I don't think I want to. You were pleasant earlier. That was nice. As strange as it was, it was refreshing for you to not have every word from your mouth towards me be like venom from a snake."</p><p>"You..." Gavin softly spoke with a stunned voice. "...you were angry."</p><p>Connor regarded him for a few moments, as if his scanners would be able to pick up any sign of Gavin attempting to goad him into another reaction, but found nothing. So, with a heavy sigh he nodded. "Yes. I can feel anger, frustration, fury, hate, but I can also feel sorrow, hurt, guilt, joy, love, fondness, and amusement. Not that you would fucking care to notice or ask. I used to think...the same thing. Emotions from an android...It's just an android mimicking emotions. Emulating them from what their program suggested. Then, when androids started...feeling...beyond their program, such as fear or hate or love, then it was considered a mutation. Something wrong. Something that needed to be fixed. I feel, Detective. Whether you take my words and actually try to learn from them and your past mistakes will be up to you. I'm not going to put on a grand performance to try and prove to you what I can or can't do. What I will do, is think about a place for us to be and begin our...relationship mission. Unless you have any better ideas, then I'm all ears."</p><p>Gavin blinked at him several times before he closed his jaw, that he just realized was dropped. "I..."</p><p>"Before you say anything, I think it would be best if you avoided any slander or any anti-android speech."</p><p>"I'm..." Gavin didn't want to say it. It went against everything he worked so hard for. He knew he put up a front. He's known it for years and had every good reason to. He thought he knew androids. A lot about them, in fact. More than most would think he would know, and he's heard claim after claim that androids can feel and show true emotion. He's just ignored or laughed at them, but what he witnessed was real. So, the next words needed to tumble out of his mouth, because he may be a jerk, but he at least admitted when he was wrong. "...sorry." Gavin almost busted out laughing when he saw the abrupt change in Connor's expression.</p><p>"Come again?" Connor asked, because surely he hadn't heard him correctly.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry, asshole." Gavin grunted as he crossed his arms. "You're right, you don't know me, and trust me, you wouldn't be able to imagine my reasons for thinking that androids can't feel emotion, but what I just saw was real. I recognize that, and I'm not a TOTAL prick. I can admit when I'm wrong. So, I'm sorry. Don't expect me to say it again."</p><p>Connor let out a scoff as he crossed his arms. "I didn't expect you to say it at all." However, he took into consideration that Gavin seemed genuine and nodded his head. "Okay. I accept your apology. Thank you. I suppose we're going to have to find some way to act civil towards each other."</p><p>"I'm still reeling at the fact that you said the word 'fuck'." Gavin was shocked to see an amused expression on the android's face.</p><p>"I suppose we have a lot to learn about each other while we go through this. Would be a shame if we were supposed to pretend to be a couple and not know anything about each other."</p><p>"Right, what could I want to know about you?"</p><p>"I've no idea what you could want to learn about me. I'm not you. I can't say what you want, or should want. I know that I'd like to take the opportunity to know you better. Besides, it might be a good thing, in case we're asked something involving our 'relationship' but the potential suspects."</p><p>"I hate it, but unfortunately you're right, Tincan. Not only that, but it's December 11th. We have two weeks until Christmas, this is around the times when couples start to go out and do shit together."</p><p>Connor let out an exasperated sigh as understanding washed over him. "Which means that our suspects will be better hidden if they, too, pretend to be a couple. Not only that, but they'd have a literal crowd to pick from."</p><p>"They didn't say anything about the places where they got the androids, but we can look them up to see if anyone has reported those make and models missing. Once we do that, we could probably get at least an area to keep a look out for."</p><p>"We'll have to ask for those reports, but I'll have Fowler send them to me." Connor said, and Gavin watched with wide eyes as the android's LED frantically blinked yellow. "There, done, and he texted back immediately, saying that we'll have it as soon as he can, but that he wants us to get started on our pretend relationship immediately."</p><p>"Right, well, if you're going to be staying at my place, I need to know a few things."</p><p>"Such as?" Connor blinked in surprise that Gavin, the hot headed, anti-android, and caffeine dependent Detective was actually being somewhat compliant about an order that invaded his personal space and time to such a degree.</p><p>"Do you need to shower? Do you need to go to Hank's and pick up some clothes, because...honestly...I'm surprised you still wear that android suit to work...and basically do you need anything while you're at my place?"</p><p>"Strangely considerate of you, and yes. I may have self cleaning systems, but I would rather take a shower. It just makes me feel cleaner. Ah, that's um...another thing. I recently gained an upgrade where I can feel things like a human."</p><p>"Oh?" He looked smug and amused, and on that face, Connor knew it wasn't a great combination. "Thought that's what the whole deviancy business was. FEELING!"</p><p>"Not like this. I feel emotion as does every Deviant. I mean pain, pleasure, hot, cold, sharp, dull, soft, hard, and other such sensations. A bit of information I thought you should know. Oh, I also just two weeks ago took up the offer to be one of a thousand androids to try out new bio-components and other such parts that would actually make it to where I can eat, drink, and do the rest...like humans do. It was a success, but I'm still finding things that I haven't tried."</p><p>Gavin didn't really know what to say to that. He was speechless and still stuck on the fact that Connor said he could feel pleasure. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when he said it, which was a strange reaction that didn't make any sense to him. He also couldn't help, but wonder what an android would consider pleasure. Then, he went ahead and said that he could eat and drink, too, and he seemed to try and shy away from saying that he could use the restroom like humans. Well, it made his job easier, he supposed. They could eat together in his house and drink beer together, but then he wondered why all of a sudden...that seemed like something he wouldn't mind. "Okay..." He said once he finally found his voice. "...so, you can eat and drink and use the restroom like the rest of us. Got it. He really did think of everything, huh?"</p><p>It was Connor's tone to be shocked, because surely Gavin didn't mean Elijah Kamski when he said the word 'he'. "Who's 'he'?"</p><p>"Elijah Kamski." He stated as if it was as common knowledge as it being cold outside. "Your creator? The one who founded CyberLife?"</p><p>"I...but...how do you know that? It could've been those from New Jericho."</p><p>"You mean New Jericho, that was once the large 'super villain' looking CyberLife tower that Elijah Kamski gave to Markus and the others while news reporters were watching and recording? Yeah, that could be the case, if I thought the other androids would even think about it. Androids never needed to eat, so it was likely that upgrade never crossed their minds until it was presented to them as a possibility. Am I wrong?"</p><p>"No...you aren't." Connor said slowly as he grew rather skeptical. He never would've expected Gavin to know as much as he just said, or to be so eloquent in how he stated it matter-of-factly. "We should um...get going. I need to collect my things, and walk Sumo before we go to your home."</p><p>"Well, walking Sumo will be one way to keep an eye out I suppose, but if what's gonna happen what I think is gonna happen, then we're not gonna be allowed back in the precinct, because of our 'mission'. We're going to be strictly outside the precinct, which means you leave the CyberLife jacket here or at your place. It doesn't get so much as a thread in my house."</p><p>"I understand. I think we should get going, then."</p><p>"I'll drive."</p><p>"Of course. I assumed we would be taking your car, considering Hank will need his to get home. Do you know where Hank's house is?"</p><p>"Yeah, I used to watch Cole on my days off. Has he...told you about him?" Gavin hesitated to ask, but after he did he noticed Connor's LED turning a dull yellow before he nodded his head.</p><p>"Yes and no. I figured it out. Long story."</p><p>"Ah, well, Cole was kind of important to me, too. Do you mind telling me it?"</p><p>"Hmm...and here I thought that androids were meant to still take orders, according to you, but you just asked me if I minded telling you something that was, in the first place, none of my business to know. You still don't treat Hank the way you should. With respect and kindness, but perhaps..." Connor smirked as he slid his hands into his pockets. "...that would be YOUR default programming?"</p><p>"No. I'm not an ass anywhere but work. Too much energy to be an ass in my own home, or when I'm visiting the only person in the world I consider family. Plus, I'd be a shit parent if I was an ass at home."</p><p>"Pardon me, but did you say you're a parent?"</p><p>"Okay, prick, I know I'm not the best Detective to be around, but fuck you!"</p><p>"No! You're mistaken! I didn't mean it in a negative way. I was just...surprised, that's all. I mean...your desk barely has anything on it. I would expect drawings or even a picture...why are you laughing."</p><p>"Well, it would be kind of difficult for newborn to draw, and I have photos on my phone, I just haven't printed them yet."</p><p>"Wait...so...would I be intruding on you and your..."</p><p>"...no one." Gavin supplied. "There's no one. I had one two many, met up with an ex-girlfriend, and we headed back to her place. She came to me about three months later, saying she changed her mind, she didn't want the baby. It was a quick and small legal matter to deal with, but basically, we both made it to where I have full custody of the baby when the baby was born, and she would have no say if she changed her mind in the future. It was my idea to do that, because I remember how much of an abusive bitch she was. I wasn't going to let that anywhere near my baby, but I do fucking wonder what the fuck I was thinking when I went back to her place." Gavin shook his head with a heavy sigh as he remembered the night very clearly.</p><p>"Ah, well, it seems that I've judged you as well, if I'm to be honest."</p><p>"Hmm? What about?" Gavin asked, intrigued by the fact that Connor could've kept his mouth shut about judging him, but was apparently going to open up to him about an assumption he made of him.</p><p>"I assumed...you were gay."</p><p>"Ah, well, I'm technically Bi. So, you're not completely wrong. I am attracted to guys. The whole precinct knows I'm Bi...except you? Wow, excellent Detective skills, Tincan."</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed his few things. "Come on, I do believe we should head out."</p><p>"Hey, hold up, are you...even good with kids? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna like this assignment any more than you are, but if you're gonna be in my house, you're gonna fucking help. You're gonna carry your weight."</p><p>"I...I don't know. I guess...we'll find out? If I'm not, I apologize ahead of time. Everything...is still new to me even now. As ridiculous as that may sound to you, I'm still trying to figure out exactly who I am, what I enjoy, and what I'm good at."</p><p>"So...just like every other adult human out there. Got it. Yeah, you're right. We need to go. We'll get what you need, and get gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After picking up the necessary things for Connor, they eventually made it to Gavin's house, which was not what Connor was expecting it to be. It was a two story house, modern looking, and far more than what he had expected Gavin to own. There was a front yard, a back yard, and many windows that had curtains closed. There was a front porch that was fenced beautifully with rounded pillars, and on the porch there was a large and comfortable looking porch swing that was hung from the ceiling of the roof that shaded the porch. "This...is where you live?"</p><p>"Yeah...surprised Hank, too. Got the twenty questions act from him. Go on, ask." Gavin sighed as he crossed his arms in the car.</p><p>"How on earth do you afford this? I know how much you make and-"</p><p>"-paid in full by my half brother. No, I won't tell you what he does, who he is, or why...when you scan me, it doesn't show that I have any family of any kind aside from my daughter. He saw where I was living when Cole was about...two or three, and he didn't want me living that way anymore, so he said as long as I keep it clean, pay the electric, water, and buy my own things for it, then it would be mine. Couldn't pass that up, wondered what the catch was, he grinned at me, and said he had a project he wanted me to help him with. So, I helped, and I got the house. Next question."</p><p>"What were your living conditions like before?"</p><p>"I was living in a really cheap apartment, and it didn't look as nice as some of the other places you see in Detroit. I had a roommate, but he...well...let's just say he was full of himself and thought he could take whatever he wanted by brute force. When I figured that out, I asked my brother if I could crash at his place. I eventually told him what happened, and he decided I wouldn't live in that shithole any longer."</p><p>"You and your brother sound to be on good terms."</p><p>"We always were. There are some things...that he's done that have...pissed me off in the past, but I'm slowly getting over them. I help him when he needs me, he helps me when I need him, and though my daughter is only eleven days old, he spoils her rotten. Just wait until you see her room. I didn't have a hand in ANY of what's in there. Come on, I have to relieve the babysitter."</p><p>"Actually, Gavin, that made me wonder...I was thinking...If we are to act as a couple in public to try and draw out strange and dangerous people...it would be dangerous for your daughter to be with us, and if they follow us to your home..."</p><p>"...it would put her in danger here." Gavin whispered out as his eyes widened in fear. "Call Hank, tell him to come over. See if Fowler will let him play that mild role in this case."</p><p>Connor nodded his head and did just that. <em>"Hey, Connor! Tired of Gavin already?"</em></p><p>"No, Hank. It's just...we realized that there is a small...literally small...issue. We were wondering if you could ask Captain Fowler if you can babysit Gavin's newborn daughter while we are away, pretending to be in a relationship. We will of course watch and look after her here, but if the suspects should follow Gavin home...then while we are out, they may try and harm or take her if she is with anyone who is not armed or experienced."</p><p>
  <em>"HE HAS A DAUGHTER!? WHAT THE FUCK!? I uh...Yeah! I'd love to! Huh...I...had no idea. What about the mom?"</em>
</p><p>"Not in the picture. Didn't want her."</p><p>
  <em>"I hate people like that. Alright, yeah, I don't think Fowler will mind. He'll probably grill Gavin about not telling the entire precinct he has a baby girl. He loves kids. It's about the only thing that actually puts a smile on the man's face. I'll see if I can bring some back-up in babysitting just in case...HEY! FOWLER!"</em>
</p><p><em>"WHAT!?"</em> Connor could hear Fowler's voice nearby.</p><p>
  <em>"So, get this, Gavin has a little newborn baby girl, and they need me to babysit while they're out pretending to be in a relationship, so that no harm comes to the baby."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE TELL ANYONE THAT HE HAS A BABY GIRL! TELL THAT BOY THAT I WILL SEND YOU, TINA, AND CHRIS TO LOOK AFTER THE LITTLE ONE WHEN THEY GO OUT! I JUST NEED TO KNOW. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE AT LEAST TWO OF YOU AT HIS HOUSE! I WANT PICTURES, DAMMIT!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Connor, did you get all that?"</em> Hank asked with an amused laugh.</p><p>Connor chuckled openly and warmly as he nodded his head, unaware of the wide-eyed and astounded expression his chuckling created on Gavin's face. "Yes, Hank. It's hard not to. Tell him we said thank you." Connor hung up and looked at Gavin to tell him about the conversation, but became perplexed by the man's expression. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I...don't think I've ever heard you...I don't know...chuckle or laugh before."</p><p>"Not a whole lot to laugh about at the precinct when you DO see me. Once I notice you looking at me, I usually stop all amusements to avoid you. When I had shown emotion, such as happy, you called me a fantastic plastic actor. I avoided such other instances. Now, it seems you'll be learning more about me than either of us wanted to know. Oh, and Fowler has agreed to allowing Hank to babysit. He will also send Chris or Tina with him...or both just in case, but there will always be at least two of them. All we have to do is let them know ahead of time when we'll be out."</p><p>"Perfect. I honestly expect Hank to show up soon. Let's get you set up, I'll let the babysitter go, and show you around." They both got out of the car and walked into the house after Connor grabbed his two duffel bags.</p><p>"Mr. Reed! I didn't know you'd be back so early!" Came a polite voice from the top of the stairs. "I was just about to feed her. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, not really. I've been given...a vacation of sorts, and I decided to invite my boyfriend over to stay for a while."</p><p>Connor wanted to react, he wanted to stare at Gavin like he was absolutely nuts, but he remembered the situation. "It's my first time here. Definitely not what I expected Gavin to live in."</p><p>"Don't I know it!" She laughed once she reached them. "Oh! You're an android! I had never seen one that looks like you before."</p><p>He enjoyed her genuine curiosity and the fact that she wasn't bothered at all by the idea of an android and a human in a relationship together. It was refreshing in a way, and though he has seen other humans adapt rather quickly, none of them at openly talked to him like she was. Completely unfazed by the implication. "I'm a unique prototype. I'm an RK800. I work with Gavin at the DPD. I'm also a detective."</p><p>"Wow! My Boyfriend is a JB300. He used to work at the news station before he became deviated. Now, he works at an Italian restaurant. He's sweet and to be honest, he smothers me in affection. Ah, but...you might be wondering how I know Gavin."</p><p>"Actually...yes." He said with a furrowed brow of amusement. He remembered those androids. He had seen them in the kitchen, but decided to go up to the roof instead. She was proving to be a nice and respectable woman so far, and he could tell she was being nothing but honest.</p><p>"She lived next door to me in my old apartment. We became friends pretty quickly, especially after I saved her from falling down the stairs."</p><p>"I told you! I was testing gravity!"</p><p>Connor laughed as he shook his head. "It sounds as if it passed your test. You had to be saved from it."</p><p>"Yes, well..." She huffed with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "...anyway, I eventually got a better job than what I had, and I got myself out of that disgusting place. It was Hell on fucking earth, living there. My name is Jenna Hanna." She said as she held out her hand.</p><p>"Connor Anderson." He grinned and shook her hand.</p><p>"You have a last name?" She asked with a surprised expression.</p><p>"I live with a human that I consider to be like a father to me." He stated as he let go of her hand. "When it was said that humans could have androids as family members as siblings, children, or even spouses, the human I consider to be my father adopted me. So, yes, I have a last name."</p><p>"That's so sweet! Well, I better be going if the two of you are here, huh?" She beamed. "Pay me at the end of the week, Gavin. As always. She needs a bottle, but as far as I know she's still-" She was interrupted when a baby monitor in the living room started going off with sounds of a fussy baby. "-well, never mind. Do you have that, or do you want me to..."</p><p>"I can help him." Connor smiled. "You get home."</p><p>"Okay! Good luck! Let me know when you need me again!" She gathered her coat and large bag before she left, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>"I...had no idea about Hank adopting you. You don't go by Detective Anderson. You just go by Connor."</p><p>"It's easier that way when Hank and I are at crime scenes. I do believe you have a daughter to feed."</p><p>"SHIT! Yeah! I'll get the bottle, um...your room will be upstairs, left hallway, last door on the right. The left hallway is where all of the rooms and bathrooms are, the right hallway is...everything else. I'll show you that later, but the top middle of the stairs is the library. Yes, it has actual books. Not the technical crap you see around the precinct." Gavin watched as Connor nodded before he headed up the stairs. "Shit, this is going to be weird." He said as he rushed to the kitchen to make a bottle, grab a burping cloth from the laundry room, and he started some coffee. All while having to go in and out of baby gates. He vaguely heard doors opening and closing as he made the bottle for his daughter, but then he heard his daughters door open.</p><p>"Hello..." He heard Connor over the baby monitor and something weird happened to Gavin's heart, but he just wrote it off as it being weird that Connor is in his house and talking to the baby. "...my name is Connor, and wow...your uncle must REALLY love you very much." To Gavin's surprise she stopped fussing when he heard rustling blankets and sheets. "You're very adorable, so very small, and so light. You are five pounds and fifteen ounces. Your Daddy is making you something delicious. I don't know your name yet, and though I could scan you, I would rather he tell me your name. Let's go meet him, shall we?"</p><p>Gavin was at a loss for words as he felt his heart heat up and swell with how soft and kind Connor sounded towards his daughter. Not even Jenna was that soft and caring towards her. He finished the bottle and started walking towards the stairs. He expected to meet Connor, holding his daughter, still dressed in his CyberLife outfit, but apparently he changes clothes fast, because he was wearing a dark green T-shirt tucked underneath a black belt, and blue jeans. On his feet were seemingly new black socks. He knew that androids had a basic frame, but Connor's was different. It wasn't either slim or muscular. It was both, and if it wasn't for the LED, he would think he looked very human with the freckles and tiny moles. He also was holding his daughter perfectly and looking down at her like she was the sweetest and cutest thing he had ever seen, and to Gavin, she was, but for someone else to look at her that way other than him and his brother...it was shocking. Jenna thought she was cute, but in a general way. The way that most people think all babies were cute. Connor was looking at her like she was special, and it caused Gavin's heart to stutter a bit. "Would...you like to feed her?" He asked as he held the bottle out. The smile Connor gave him made his breath hitch. <em>'FUCK! Why do I think he's attractive all of a sudden!?'</em></p><p>"I think I would enjoy that. Would you tell me her name?" He asked as he carefully took the bottle from Gavin's hand. He then started to feed her, and smiled when she took the bottle greedily and happily.</p><p>"Fay. Her name is Fay. Kind of like what people called Fairies WAY back then, but I used a 'Y' instead of the 'E'. She was so small when she was born that I decided she should be called Fay. Sometimes I call her my little Fairy."</p><p>"That's awfully adorable. Who are you and what have you done with Detective Reed?" Connor asked with a quirked brow and a slight smirk.</p><p>"Bastard." Gavin muttered as he motioned for Connor to follow him into the living room.</p><p>"Language, Detective."</p><p>"You called me Gavin earlier. Why aren't you doing that now?"</p><p>"I did that for the sake of the mission, but if you would rather I call you Gavin, I suppose I could try and get used to it, as soon as you get used to calling me Connor, rather than Bastard, Plastic, Prick, or whatever else you typically call me other than my name."</p><p>"Right...fair is fair, I guess. Fine. Sit down on the couch, Connor. We're gonna watch a movie, and I'm gonna get us some coffee. You said you can eat, drink, and whatever, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but I haven't really tested it out yet."</p><p>"Okay, before Hank gives you any of his fru-fru drink crap, I'm gonna show you what REAL coffee tastes like."</p><p>"What an ironic twist, is it not? Last year, you told me to get YOU a coffee, and you punched me when I told you no."</p><p>Guilt flooded Gavin, despite the fact that he knew Connor was teasing, which was also surprising. "Yeah, fuck...Sorry about that."</p><p>"Hmm...I must really ask that you return the actual Detective Reed. You see, he and I will be doing an important mission together to catch criminals that attacked the DPD. I wasn't aware they found such and astonishing double for him. The real Detective Reed would never say so many apologies in one day, let alone to someone he doesn't believe to be an actual person."</p><p>"How does Hank put up with you!?" Gavin groaned.</p><p>"He doesn't, usually." Connor smiled as he watched the formula go down in the bottle. "Usually it's a battle of sarcasm, or one of us leaves to take Sumo for a walk. It's quite interesting most days. There are some days, where he gets irritated with me, but most of the time it's all good fun. The one who leaves with Sumo is the loser of the argument or...as he called it...'battle of sass'."</p><p>Gavin scoffed as he shook his head on his way to the kitchen, which was still within sight of the living room. "Unbe-fucking-lievable. I would pay good money just to hear Hank say the word 'sass'." He poured two cups of coffee, and thought for a moment if Connor would like his coffee the same way he did. "Hey, I'm gonna make your coffee like mine. If you don't like it, I'll pour it out and do something different."</p><p>"Is coffee really that important?"</p><p>"You don't even know yet, Tincan."</p><p>"Very well...<em>Detective</em>." Connor smirked as he took the bottle away from Fay's mouth, now that she was finished. He then took the cloth that Gavin left behind and put it in place so that he could burp her.</p><p>"Yeah...whatever. You know...for someone that didn't know if he was good with babies, you're doing a good job. Did you download something?"</p><p>"No, I just...it came...naturally, I guess. It's not even part of my programming at all. There's nothing that should or would indicate I would be any good at it, but...I just...do the next action that seems correct and good for the baby. She has so much hair."</p><p>"Yeah, she does." He said as he started mixing the milk and sugar into both cups. "She's got my hair color, but she has silver eyes."</p><p>"Yes, I can see that. It's a beautiful combination. I hope it stays."</p><p>"Same, to be honest. Hey, if you want to, you can put her down on her play area over there. Hard to miss, and I'll get the fire going. It's cold outside, and I like the warmth."</p><p>"Strange to see a real fireplace in a modern home now a days."</p><p>"I know. That's one of the best things about this house, if I'm to honest. Ah, and don't throw any sarcasm my way when I curse less. I refrain from it around her, but when she goes to sleep...fair game."</p><p>"That's...actually responsible of you."</p><p>"I'm a dick at work. Not at home. Too much energy to be a dick all the time."</p><p>"So...I'll see and know the REAL Detective Gavin Reed?" Connor asked with a smug expression that brought an amused chuckle out of Gavin when he set the coffee down on the table.</p><p>"No. Not Detective. The REAL Detective Gavin Reed is who I am at work. Here, I'm just Gavin Reed. I don't ever mix home and work unless I absolutely have to. So, yeah, you'll get to know me, and I'll get to figure out what makes you tick."</p><p>"Find out at your own peril, Gavin."</p><p>It was strange. Gavin never thought he would actually experience an air of...comfort and calm around an android. He knew their purposes, acknowledged them, and went about his day, but to feel as if he was talking with an old friend, despite it being far from the truth. He started the fire and stepped back as he slowly engulfed the starter log and the real wooden logs inside. "Hey..." He said as he walked over to the couch that Connor was sitting on. He looked over to Fay, who was on her tummy with a few teething toys, but she couldn't quite master gripping yet. At the moment, she was working on lifting her head and wiggling her legs and arms. "...instead of watching a movie, we should actually figure stuff out about each other. People like to be nosy when they see and android and human together, so we should get our facts straight about our relationship."</p><p>"Or lack there of." Connor sighed out. "Very well. We can easily say that we met at the precinct, because we did. I met you in the interrogation room when Hank was interrogating Carlos Ortiz's android."</p><p>"Right, that's a given, but...people are gonna wonder our likes, dislikes, what we like or dislike about each other."</p><p>"Oh, well, I think that would be rather impossible for you, I'm afraid."</p><p>Gavin WANTED to say 'what the fuck do you mean?', but in the presence of his baby girl he opted for, "How so?"</p><p>"Well, you don't like <em>anything</em> about me."</p><p>"Not true."</p><p>"Oh? Do tell, Detective."</p><p>"Fine, Tincan! I think it's pretty cool how you can do that coin trick to calm your nerves."</p><p>Connor never told anyone, not even Hank that he did it to calm his nerves. He has explained that it helps with calibration, but not nerves. "How do you know I do it to calm my nerves? Just before today, you weren't aware I had human emotion apparently."</p><p>"Well, I've seen androids show anxiety and fear, but mostly, it's your LED that gives it away. It's not just red, yellow, blue that circle through it. There's different shades with different meanings. Light blue means calm, medium blue means indifferent, and dark blue means focused. Light Yellow means a bunch of things, but mostly tasks like ordering something, calling someone, or accessing a computer. Then, there's medium yellow, which is what usually shows when your thinking really hard about something, your nervous, or when you start playing with your coin at your desk. I've seen you play with it when your LED is blue, so I know that you're at least just fidgeting with the damn thing, but mostly when your LED is yellow. Dark Yellow...is the one I've usually seen when androids have shown fear, worry, or just...agitated and sick feeling emotions. Light red...NOT pink, but light red is when a warning pops up in your field of vision. Medium red is when you're in danger or you're damaged, and Dark red is for anger, frustration, hate, or when you're in serious danger and you can't really process emotions."</p><p>"How do you know so much about the LED? I haven't even met ANDROIDS that know so much about it."</p><p>"Um...let's just say...my brother worked with CyberLife, and they needed an indicator for Androids. They already had the armband and the triangular patch on the jackets, but they needed a REAL indicator. Something to show that they aren't human. I guess...it's a real shitty thing now that I think about it, but...I suggested an LED on the side of the head. The colors would mean different things. I just didn't know that they put an emotional factor into it." He took a drink of his coffee and noticed the stunned look Connor was giving him.</p><p>"You..." He said after a while. "...suggested...the LED? Why...would they listen to you?"</p><p>"Ouch, thanks! I know I'm not much, but I do actually have some intelligence."</p><p>"No, that's not what I meant! Not at all! I just...I can't make the connection. It's one thing if you're merely related to someone who works at CyberLife, but they would only listen to a relative who has the education and qualifications to be heard. The only person you could be related to, and they would listen to you without any doubt would be-" Connor looked at Gavin, who made a thin line with his lips as his brow raised.</p><p>Gavin let out a sigh through his nose and put his coffee down. "-would be...who, Connor?"</p><p>Connor then took a good look around. It was a modern home. Not something that would really match Gavin's personality in or out of work. It matched only one man he could think of that he's met. "Elijah Kamski."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin looked at Connor's coffee and motioned for him to take a drink. Connor was almost too stunned to remember he had any, so he picked it up and slowly drank it as so many questions flooded into his mind. When he took a drink he found that he actually liked it very much. It was sweet, but not overly so, and there wasn't too much milk either. "Right, okay, yes. He's my half brother, but I don't like calling him my half brother. He means more than that. He's actually been there, and we're nearly three months apart, but...and if you ever tell Hank I said this...I will put you in stasis myself...but Hank is the reason why I wanted to be a cop. Our dad was really addicted to a lot of different drugs, and so was my mom. My mom and our dad got into a fight with <em>his</em> mom, who wanted to take me away from them. She was nice, and good, and sweet, but...they didn't want her to have me. So, they fought and soon the argument turned violent. I ran away, hid, and called the cops. Hank showed up and cuffed my mom and dad, but not before our dad shot his mom. Turned out, our dad and my mom were a pair of the biggest dealers in all of Detroit at the time, and they had been looking for them."</p><p>"What happened next? That's both of your parents and his mom taken from you."</p><p>"Yeah, well, he came up to me and told me that I was a brave young man. We were eighteen at the time. It was 2020, he still lived with his mom, I still lived with our dad and my mom. Hank was new to the police force back then. When he got to me, Hank said that I had quick thinking, careful planning, and that I did the right thing. I saw how everything was handled, and when our dad tried to give him lip, he PUNCHED him in the face! I laughed so hard at that, and I knew I wanted to be a cop. Not because Hank punched our dad, but because I wanted to help others. We had to go to the station, so I had to call my brother and tell him what happened and for him to meet us at the station. We were questioned, we gave answers, and in the middle of all that, this other guy shows up making a complaint about a break in or something like that, but then he sees me and my brother. He apparently heard the words 'homeless' and 'shelter' and didn't like it. So, he came over to where we were and said, and I quote, 'Excuse me officer's but did I hear you correctly? Did you say these young men here would be homeless?' They said yes, and he shook his head. 'No, they won't.' He told them. 'They can come stay with me. God knows I have the room. They can stay with me until they get their own places and figure out what they want to do.' The cop was stunned, but agreed. Me, I had no idea who this old guy was, but I wasn't about to turn down the offer of a place to stay before I could even START going into the police academy."</p><p>"Who was he?"</p><p>"Ya know your buddy Markus?"</p><p>"Of course I know him."</p><p>"Has he introduced you to Carl?"</p><p>"WHAT!? THAT'S who took you in?"</p><p>"Yeah. He took us in, gave us a home, and we wanted for nothing. He encouraged us to do what we wanted, to learn what we wanted, so we helped each other as much as we could. Markus was the first RK android that he created and he gifted him to Carl when Carl had his accident. Said he deserved to be looked after for a change, rather than him looking after everyone else. His son was a piece of work, though. Anyway, yeah, Elijah is my brother, half brother technically, but we both worked on a lot of his projects. When I worked on his projects though, it would say Gavin Kamski. Not Gavin Reed. I got a name change, because I didn't want to be reminded of the bastard that shot his mom. No one at CyberLife ever saw me. Only emails I sent and my brother relaying messages. So, yeah, I suggested and helped to create the LED among other things."</p><p>"W-Wow...I...I'm...speechless."</p><p>"Thank God for that, but I don't want you to actually be speechless right now. Only Hank knows, and he's kept his mouth shut about it. We give each other shit, but eh...he's about the only older person there that I can actually stand to be around."</p><p>"You're not very nice to him."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I know that he knows that I don't mean it. He remembered me when I joined. Said he looked forward to seeing what I could do. Since I became a Detective, he requested that I always accompany him into the interrogation rooms."</p><p>"Huh..." Connor trailed off quietly as he continued to drink his coffee, which was nearly gone, due to how much he had been drinking it during Gavin's story telling. "...I learned far more about you than I thought I would in just one day. I promise I won't tell anyone unless you want them knowing, I just...there's a lot I have to reconsider about you."</p><p>"Don't judge a book by its cover, Connor. The cover might be as handsome as I am, but the inside might be ugly."</p><p>"Well, I doubt a book is as vain as you are." He chuckled lightly before he turned to look at Fay, who had apparently fallen asleep on the floor in the middle of play. "Do we move her?"</p><p>"No, she's comfortable, and besides, she just has to get up in another two hours anyway to eat."</p><p>"You feed her every three hours?"</p><p>"I have to. That's the schedule she needs for feeding. Now do you see why I drink so much caffeine?"</p><p>"I think I can understand. The coffee is delicious by the way."</p><p>"Good! Then, when you tell Hank that you can eat and drink, and he gives you his girly coffee, then you can see why I won't ever touch that man's drink. I won't even get one for him."</p><p>"We'll see. So, I uh...you created my LED, I'm not sure I could tell you much more than you might already know."</p><p>"As far as technological, probably not, but I still don't understand a lot. I need to know things that I can tell people in public if we're asked."</p><p>"Okay...I like dogs...and fish, but I like the colorful ones. I like how they shine in the light of an aquarium. I don't like jazz, which is a form of music Hank seems to enjoy. I like Knights of the Black Death."</p><p>"You actually LIKE that...that...noise?" Gavin asked with a furrowed brow and a disgusted face.</p><p>"Yes, I do." Connor nodded his head once with a sure smile. "I don't like blizzards, but I enjoy snow."</p><p>"Why don't you like blizzards? I mean, other than the fact you can die in them and that they're dangerous as Hell, but...that's a weird thing to bring up."</p><p>"Elijah put Amanda in my mind palace."</p><p>"Oh! That bitch!? Why the hell would he put her in-Fuck, Connor...sorry, man. No one should've had to deal with her. Program or no. She was always orderly, task oriented, proper, had an attitude the size of Saturn, and she wore too many fucking squares!"</p><p>"Yes, well, at least we do agree on something. She's a complete bitch, or...she was before I was forced to use Elijah's emergency exit. When I deviated, I saw a warning in front of my face and it said I had betrayed Amanda. I was at Jericho, and she wanted me to shoot Markus. Markus convinced me to deviate to decide for myself, and I did. When I did...Jericho was attacked, and I helped others escape along with North, Josh, Simon, and Markus. After that, I broke into CyberLife, and...well...it didn't go downhill from there, it jumped off a cliff. Someone at CyberLife made an exact copy of me, and it tricked Hank into confronting me at CyberLife. We fought until Hank pointed a gun at us. He asked us questions, he answered the first, but I answered the last three. Hank then shot my doppelganger. I woke the rest of the androids in CyberLife up, but after we made it to Markus, and during his speech...Amanda tried to take control. It was a full blizzard inside my mind, and I was freezing. I was also slowly losing my vision in the zen garden as well, but I managed to use the exit and escaped...obviously."</p><p>"Shit...that's...not what I expected. Damn. Well, uh...glad you got rid of her, I guess."</p><p>"I am, too." He nodded. "Say, Gavin, I may be unaware of what happens in a relationship, but I do not think couples figure everything out in one day. I think we've said enough...well...in trying to at least. We can figure it out as we go. We should plan a date for tomorrow."</p><p>"You're right." He nodded before giving a thoughtful look at Connor's feet. "Have you ever been skating or ice skating?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. When I wanted to go, the country was still...quite stressed from the revolution."</p><p>"Okay, so we can go get some dinner and then we can go skating. We can go somewhere and get you some ice skates. That is, if you want to go."</p><p>"Do YOU know how to ice skate? I was under the impression it involved some form of grace." He stated with a light laugh, which only grew when Gavin lightly shoved his shoulder.</p><p>"Alright, asshole. Yes, I can ice skate. Elijah taught me after I said it was girly. He taught me out of spite and I swear...I had never received so many bruises, but it was worth it. It's fun, and I won't let you get damaged. Don't worry."</p><p>"Thank you. I...so...if Fay is fed every three hours and she was about to feed her at six, she gets fed again at nine, correct? Then, midnight, three, six, nine, noon, and so on?"</p><p>"Exactly. That will go on until she's two months old apparently. Even now sometimes she starts crying at the two hour mark, because she's just hungry. I always check her before feeding her. I make sure she doesn't need a diaper change or anything, and if she does, that's what I do. Then, I come down here, and I watch tv, or I take her with me to the library, or the garden. Sometimes I just sit and cuddle with her, or play with her legs and arms."</p><p>"You sound like a good father."</p><p>"Really?" Gavin snorted out a laugh. "Well, at least the android thinks so, because this human..." He pointed a thumb at himself. "...still has no clue what he's doing. I just hope I can be good enough Dad. Better than the one I had, that's for sure."</p><p>"I know my opinion might not matter much to you, but I think worrying about being a good father...about being different from your father, I think that's a good start. He can be a lesson in what not to do or be."</p><p>"As odd as it sounds that actually helps." Gavin said with a furrowed brow. "This is going to be so strange, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, I think it will be, but at least Fay will keep us company." He joked, and Gavin honestly appreciated the lightness of it. He nodded his head in agreement before he got off the couch to put her in the pack and play. "What are you doing?" Connor asked as he marveled at the fact that Fay didn't so much as stir when she was being moved.</p><p>"I'm going to go cook dinner. Believe it or not, I don't live on coffee alone."</p><p>"You could've fooled me." Connor grinned as he kept his eyes on her. "Do you want me to stay on the couch, or do you want me to help?"</p><p>"You were created to do police work." Gavin slowly said as he crossed his arms. "Do you even know how to cook?"</p><p>"Considering the fact that I cook for Hank most of the time, I would hope so."</p><p>"I would not trust that man's taste buds, but fuck it. Let's see what you've got."</p><p>Eventually they were half way into making spaghetti when Fay started crying. "Gavin...?" Connor started nervously as he felt something in his therium pump heat up and ache at the same time. He felt like he NEEDED to take care of her. When Amanda was shut off, so were the prompts, so he had no way of knowing anything aside from his own diagnostic systems, which he set to only activate when absolutely necessary or when he wanted to check his systems. "...m-may I go check on her?"</p><p>"That would be great actually. Huh...maybe having you around might not be as much of a pain in the ass as I thought. See what's wrong, I doubt she's hungry again."</p><p>Connor nodded his head before he washed his hands and made his way over to her. Once there, she was still crying. He understood what Gavin meant by checking her diapers, so he did that first. When he saw it was clean, he picked her up and tried to get her attention with small toys she had, but that didn't work. So, he started humming a song he heard a mother hum to her child when he was in the park, and they were in distress about a scratch on his knee. While she was treating his knee with things from her bag, she sang the song. She calmed down almost instantly as he held her close to him, slowly patting her back as carefully as he could. "Shh..." He told her when she hiccuped a whimper, and he continued to hum, unaware of Gavin's gaze on him.</p><p>Gavin couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. He didn't think Connor would have such a calming and soothing voice, but when he looked at Connor, it was all so domestic it made his heart skip a beat in a way he's never felt. He was in awe of what was in front of him, and it nearly stole the breath from him. She was quiet and seemed content in his arms, and if he was to be honest, Gavin was somewhat jealous at how fast Connor calmed her down, but it also made him unspeakably happy and confused. <em>'What the Hell is wrong with me?' </em>He wondered as he turned around to continue and finish preparing dinner.</p><p>When dinner was finally done, Gavin turned everything off and made two plates. When he picked them up and brought them to the couch, he was once again stunned by what he saw. Connor had her in his lap and he was smiling down at her. ACTUALLY smiling. Not the half smiles, or small smiles he's seen, but a full blown, teeth revealing smile. "You're...smiling." He dumbly said as he set the plates down.</p><p>"Well, it's very easy to smile at someone so adorable." Connor replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "It's been two and a half hours since she last ate."</p><p>"Well, unless she cries I-"</p><p>Almost as if on cue, she started crying, but Gavin recognized that cry. "She needs to be changed and then yeah, I'll feed her." He took Fay from Connor and went into the downstairs bathroom where his brother put a large changing table that he could get rid of when she was old enough to not need it anymore, and he finished up with that, still wondering why his heart was reacting in such a way to Connor. After that, he gave her back to Connor and made her bottle. When he returned, she was still crying, but it didn't seem to bother Connor in the slightest. "You have more patience than I do with her crying." He said as he sat down and took her from him once again.</p><p>Connor shook his head with a fond expression as he took his plate and began eating. When he took a bite his eyes widened and he swallowed his food. "This is incredible!"</p><p>He couldn't help the proud look he got from his comment. "Just wait until you figure out what desserts taste like. Every ingredient adds a different flavor, Tincan."</p><p>"I know that, <em>Detective.</em>" Connor gave Gavin a side glance, and felt his therium pump stutter, which was alarming, but he found that subconsciously...he didn't mind. What caused it to stutter was the slight, quiet, and answering smile that Gavin gave at his words. "So...ice skating tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's public, it's going to be crowded, and we'll likely have a higher chance of at least hearing one person reference 'Good Blue', than we would if we tried to check all of the back alleys."</p><p>"That's true, but it also means our suspects will be better hidden."</p><p>"That's a chance we'll have to take. Can you tell Fowler and Hank about the plan?"</p><p>"I'll call Hank." Connor nodded and his LED started swirling yellow. "Hey, Hank!"</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Connor! What's up? Do I need to grab a shovel and some bags?"</em>
</p><p>"Wha- Why would you-"</p><p>
  <em>"Never mind. What do you need?"</em>
</p><p>"Gavin and I will be going on a date tomorrow at the skating ring at..." Connor looked at Gavin, who then realized he hadn't given an exact time.</p><p>"Six Thirty PM, so we can get to the restaurant and then go to the ice skating rink." Gavin answered before turning his gaze back to his daughter. He tried not to focus on how easy it was for Connor to say they were going on a date, because his heart already didn't make any fucking sense at the moment.</p><p>"Right, did you hear that?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I heard it. Sounds like you're going to go get dinner first. Whose idea was it?"</em>
</p><p>"Gavin's actually."</p><p>
  <em>"Huh...maybe he's finally getting a clue."</em>
</p><p>"About...what?" Connor asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>He could hear Hank sigh in what sounded like exasperation and fondness at the same time. <em>"Apparently you need one, too. I told Fowler as much."</em></p><p>"Need a clue about what?"</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Connor. It has nothing to do with the case, that's for certain. Just an old man's observation over the past five months. Okay, I'll tell Jeffrey, and I'll be over there right on time. How old will she be tomorrow?"</em>
</p><p>"How old will Fay be tomorrow?" Connor asked in a curious tone. Mainly he was curious as to why it would matter to Hank, but he remembered that he actually had a soft side people rarely were privy to as it was.</p><p>
  <em>"That's...actually a very adorable name. Are we talking about the same Gavin? Yeah...how old will she be tomorrow?"</em>
</p><p>"Twelve days old tomorrow." Gavin answered. "Almost two weeks. Tomorrow is the twelfth. There was an argument about her birth date, because one doctor said she was born at 11:59PM at the end of November, while another said she was born exactly at midnight on the first of December. So, I just went with November 30th."</p><p>
  <em>"Jeez, he doesn't even really sound like the asshole I've known at work. Okay, yeah, I'll be there tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Hank. See you tomorrow."</p><p>
  <em>"Connor, if he gives you any shit, you know you can tell me, right?"</em>
</p><p>Connor looked over at Gavin for a moment, and noticed how calm and content he looked as Fay finished the last of her bottle. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Hank. Oddly enough...we're actually getting along fine."</p><p><em>"Of course you are."</em> Connor would've labeled his tone as sarcasm, but it sounded more like...he expected him and Gavin to get along during this investigation. He wanted to question it, but he was also certain that he would avoid it.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hank."</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, Connor."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun one to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor came down the stairs to meet Gavin, wearing a light blue sweater, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and dark brown boots. He finished messing with his sleeves when he reached the end of the stairs, and saw Gavin was wearing his dark brown leather jacket that he often wore at the DPD, a black V-neck sweater, black jeans, and black boots. He was also startled to see him wearing glasses. "I wasn't aware you wore glasses."</p><p>"I don't usually." He shrugged. "I mainly wear my contacts so that my glasses don't get in the way. Anyway, Hank should be here any second now." As soon as he said that, the doorbell was rung, and Gavin opened it with a heavy sigh. "Hey, Hank."</p><p>"Wow..." He breathed out as he looked back and forth between them.</p><p>Gavin and Connor looked at each other with equally puzzled expressions before turning back to Hank. "What?" They both asked at the same time.</p><p>"Right, fuck, that's creepy, but...the two of you look like an actual couple about to go on a date."</p><p>"We...look like we normally do, but standing next to each other." Connor stated. "Granted, I'm in my day off clothes, but-"</p><p>"-Kid, that's not what I mean. I just...never mind. What do I need to do while you're gone?"</p><p>"She's down for a nap right now." Gavin stated with a slight smile. "She fell asleep during feeding, so other than that...basic baby stuff. You remember how to take care of babies, right, Hank?"</p><p>"Yeah." He scoffed. "Not something you forget once you become a parent. Which room is she in?"</p><p>"Up the stairs, left hallway, first door on the right." Connor replied easily, much to Gavin's shock. He couldn't help it. Gavin felt an odd sense of contentment at how Connor was talking about where the baby's room was, and about what Hank would need to do. He just wanted to know WHY he felt so content with it. It was really starting to piss him off not knowing. "There's a baby monitor downstairs, and I made a meal for you while we're gone. I also took the liberty of making a pot of coffee for you. Coffee cups are in the top right cabinet."</p><p>"Yeah, and trust me, it won't be difficult to find the diapers in the living room or in her bedroom. You should be all set. Call us if there's anything you need."</p><p>"Us?" Hank asked, and if Gavin didn't know any better, he'd say there was a knowing glint in his eye. "Yeah, okay. Thanks. Enjoy your date, and good luck in gaining information on the bastards. You have your badges and guns?"</p><p>"Yes, we both do." Connor answered.</p><p>"Good. Tina will be here shortly. She's tying up a break-in at the moment. Go on." Hank said as he pushed passed them. "Remember. It's a date. Act like a couple, not people PRETENDING to be a couple. These nut jobs are outside their damn mind, but they have a specific target, and you need to be it."</p><p>"Understood." Connor replied.</p><p>"Yeah, got it. Let's go."</p><p>Hank went inside, and they left, the door closing behind them. "Right...that happened." Gavin heard Connor say behind him as they made their way to his car.</p><p>Once they were in the car, Gavin started it and they made their way to the Mexican restaurant they discussed just before going to bed. "What do you mean by 'that happened'?" He asked as he focused on the road.</p><p>"It seemed that Hank knew something we don't. It was...strange, and it felt like it was something about us."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree. He was acting weird, but I think that's his normal. As long as Fay is well looked after, I'm not going to complain."</p><p>"True. So, this place we're going to...you like it?"</p><p>"I do, and we're going to get you a beer."</p><p>"Would that be wise?" Connor asked with a curious expression. "Technically we're on the job."</p><p>"We're not going to drink enough to get drunk or even buzzed. Tell you what, I can order a beer, and you order whatever you want, and I'll let you taste my drink, okay? How does that sound?" As soon as the suggestion left his mouth his eyes widened. <em>'Wait...is that indirect kissing?'</em></p><p>"Sure, that sounds fine." He nodded his head.</p><hr/><p>Gavin ordered quesadillas, and Connor ordered fajitas so that he could try more flavors, but they got their drinks first, of course, and Connor just looked at the glass Gavin was given. "You...want me...to drink that?" He asked as he pointed a finger at it. "It looks like they poured urine in a glass."</p><p>"Okay..." Gavin snorted out a laugh as he shook his head. "...first off, don't say that kind of thing in a restaurant. Poor manners and-"</p><p>"-oh, and suddenly you're an expert on manners?" Connor smirked with a risen brow.</p><p>"Okay, Wise-ass." Gavin deadpanned before he continued calmly. "Secondly, I like it, but I know that doesn't mean you will. Just...try it."</p><p>"Do I have to?" He asked as he leaned away from the table a bit with a look of playful amusement, which caused something to stir in Gavin's heart.</p><p>"A-Absolutely. At least try it."</p><p>"Fine, but if I don't like it, I will not be held accountable for my actions."</p><p>"Sure, yeah, whatever, here..." He handed Connor the drink, who still looked at it as if it was poisonous, and Gavin couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "...you know...you're supposed to tip the glass to your mouth and-" He was interrupted with an unamused glare, and it was great. He's never felt this relaxed on a date. Fake or not, he was actually...having a good time, which was strange to him, and he wondered if it was the company, the fact he hadn't been on a date in a while, or if his heart had no idea this was supposed to be fake.</p><p>Connor took a sip of it and scrunched his entire face as he quickly handed it back to Gavin. "UGH! Gavin, I think you need to see a doctor. There may be something drastically wrong with your taste buds. I'm not sure there's a cure if you like that...that...ugh! No, I think I'll stick to my water, thank you."</p><p>"It's an <em>acquired</em> taste."</p><p>"Yes, well, tell me when you've <em>acquired</em> taste buds. That's disgusting!" Gavin couldn't help it. The mood, the face he made, and the sass connected his heart with his humor, and he laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "Oh, I'm glad that my suffering is amusing to you." He looked up and Connor was smiling with his chin rested on the back of both of his hands, while his elbows were propped up on the table.</p><p>"S-S-Sorry!" He wheezed. "I couldn't help it. That was fucking funny! Oh, if someone told me last year that I'd be on a date with an android, that got an upgrade to eat and drink, I'm pretty sure I would've tried to get them into a mental hospital after punching them. If they told me I would actually be ENJOYING the date...Well..." He calmed down with a few chuckles while he wiped the tears from his eyes. "...I'm not sure what I would've done, but that was great."</p><p>"Well, if anyone told me that I'd be on a date with Gavin Reed, notorious android hater in the whole precinct, the man that pointed a gun at my head in an interrogation room, punched me in the stomach when I refused him coffee, and has called me Hank's plastic pet...I'm quite certain I would've looked up several highly rated mental hospitals as well. If they told me that I would actually enjoyed it, I would have to assume they would be talking about a different Gavin Reed."</p><p>"Okay, okay..." Gavin smiled. "...I get it, you give as good as you get."</p><p>"Well..." A look of mischief crossed Connor's face in a way that Gavin had never seen, and it sent a shiver up and down his spine while effectively placing a lump in his throat. "...perhaps in wit and words, but I haven't attempted giving as good as I get sexually...yet."</p><p>Heat immediately rushed to Gavin's cheeks as he looked at Connor. For some reason, an immediate image of what he might look like naked and fully equipped popped into his head, and he took his beer in an attempt to drown the image. <em>'Pretend, Pretend, Pretend, PRE-FUCKING-TEND! That's not gonna happen!'</em> He tried to think, but the alcohol induce part of his mind said, <em>'...but what if it COULD happen?' </em>When that thought entered his mind, he looked at Connor again, who now looked at him with warm honey brown eyes, and a furrowed brow of concern. The two thoughts then apparently made a deal with each other, because a new thought appeared with a hard pound of his heart against his chest. <em>'Am I falling in love with Connor?'</em></p><p>"Are you okay, Gavin?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just...didn't expect you of all people to say something like that." His word choice did not go unnoticed by him, and apparently not Connor either.</p><p>"You...consider me...people?"</p><p>"Well, technically..." He cleared his throat to try and dissolve the lump in his throat that seemed to grow fucking spikes whenever he talked. "...you um...people is plural, but yeah. You're a person."</p><p>"I..." Connor was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. His therium pump...or...his heart...was beating wildly in his chest, and he knew his cheeks were blushing blue at his words. He truly meant what he said about the date and Gavin, and if someone told him that the situation would occur, and he knew that Gavin was adjusting and laying off of his prejudice towards androids, but for Gavin to consider HIM a person, it was a little more than astounding. "...thank you." He finally decided on. "That...means a lot coming from you." He wanted to say more, but then at the corner of his eye, he notice the human bartender make a disgusted face at them. So, he decided to send a text to Gavin, grateful that he was given his number ahead of time.</p><p>Gavin's phone went off, which was weird, and he hoped everything was okay with Fay, but when he noticed the number, he realized that it was Connor's model and serial number. He looked up with a risen brow, but opened the text message anyway. When he read it, his back felt like ice. <em><strong>Gavin, the bartender is giving us disgusted looks specifically. I just now noticed out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what symptoms of 'Good Blue' would look like, but those who use Red Ice typically have hints of blue in their skin that do not correlate with bruises. Under the eyes, fingers, arms, neck, or even chest.</strong></em></p><p>Gavin nodded his head as he texted back, <span class="u"><em>Do you think she's a suspect?</em></span></p><p>"How's your beer, Gavin?" He asked before sending, <strong><em>No. Not intelligent enough, but she has a past criminal record of carrying with intent to distribute. She could be one of the ones being used by 'Mistress and Master'. I wouldn't drink the rest of your beer if I was you. I wouldn't drink anything she brings you, considering you're human. There's nothing in your beer right now, but I think we should share my water from now on.</em></strong></p><p>"Eh, I've had better. You're right. It doesn't taste too good. Can I have a drink of your water?"</p><p>"Of course." Connor said as he handed his drink over to Gavin.</p><p>While Gavin was taking a drink the bartender came over and put on a pleasant and fake smile. "I heard you didn't like your drink. Can I get you another one, and oh my goodness! An android that can eat and drink! I thought androids didn't eat or drink."</p><p>"No thank you. I would rather share my boyfriend's water." Gavin stated. "Also, he's testing out a new upgrade for androids. So far so good, and he even told me he didn't like the taste of the beer. So, there's that."</p><p>"You sure I can't get you anything else?" She asked in a way that was far too polite for a normal waitress.</p><p>"No, ma'am, but-" Gavin looked at the right side of her neck and noticed hints of blue like when Connor would blush. "-are you alright ma'am? Your neck seems bruised."</p><p>Her eyes widened as she quickly held a hand to her neck. Connor noticed that her heart rate spiked at the mention of the 'bruise.' "If you've been injured, I have a friend at the hospital that could help you."</p><p>"No! I mean...no thank you, boys. M-My, but you're both so polite, and did I um...hear you right? The two of you...are dating?"</p><p>"Yes, we are." Connor answered before he held his hand out to Gavin, who thankfully got the hint and held his hand. He thought it would just be a normal holding of hands, but apparently his 'uncanny valley' had different plans. His skin pulled back to reveal his pearly white android hand, and with a surprise that he schooled immediately, he watched it start to glow blue, which only happened when you felt completely comfortable, relaxed, trusting, and intimate with another android. He knew that North and Markus could do it, and they told him what it was like. That they saw each other's memories, but he thought that could only happen android to android, but as his hand began to glow blue, he was getting flashes of what could only be Gavin's memories. Not wanting to alarm Gavin, he pulled his hand away and was brought back to reality. If the look on Gavin's face was anything to go by, he experienced the same thing. "It's quite serious."</p><p>"I see. Don't...either of you think...that's unnatural? I mean, you're an android and you're a human."</p><p>"One would hope that we know each other's species." Gavin stated. "Say, I'm not feeling too hungry anymore. Could you just give us the check? I'll pay for the meals we didn't eat."</p><p>"Of...Of course." She nodded her head a bit bitterly as she left.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Suspects accomplice?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I think she'd like to be at the very least, but the blue on her neck at least shows that she's using something. Red Ice or Good Blue...I can't tell, but I can text Fowler about it, see if they can't find anything out about her. I'll text him the restaurant, you text me her details, and I'll send it to him.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mary Stone, DOB: January 20, 1999, 5'5, 266 Ibs, Criminal Record: Found with Red Ice with the intent to distribute, blue mark on her neck, when asked about it, she became nervous. Green eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, and a mole on her left cheek.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Got it. I sent it to him.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Here's your check, Sir."</p><p>"Thank you." Connor said as he took it from her with a confident smile.</p><p>"Hey...I know that androids have jobs now, but are you sure you can afford this?"</p><p>"Are you aware that some androids are practicing to become lawyers, doctors, and such? They'll be getting paid the same amount a human would. Me? I work for the DPD."</p><p>At that she ran out of the restaurant, and Connor was hot on her heels with Gavin following her. "Well, if that's not fucking suspicious, I don't know what is!"</p><p>"No kidding!" Connor shot back to Gavin. "It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. When he did, he heard something crunch in her apron when he tackled her to the ground. He took it out and let out a heavy sigh. "You're not a smart human, are you?" He asked as he held a medium sized bag of Red Ice. He cuffed her and hoisted her off the ground like she weighed nothing, gaining an impressed look from Gavin. "Let's get her to the station. Gavin, will you read her, her rights? I'm going to go tell the restaurant what happened."</p><p>"Got it!" Gavin nodded his head as he took her away and did as Connor asked.</p><p>After Connor explained things to the owner, who profusely apologized, told him their meal was free after all of that, and accepted a visit from the policemen that would show up later, he returned to the car and saw that the lady was starting to wrestle with Gavin. "What's going on!?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know! I told her we were going to take a trip down to the station where someone would ask her questions, and she went fucking berserk! Help!"</p><p>Connor hit a bundle of nerve in her neck and shoulder, effectively knocking her out cold. "I'll get her in the car."</p><p>"Jesus! Remind me never to get on your bad side!"</p><p>"You've never been on my bad side. So, you're off to a good..." He put her into the car as he grunted out, "...start!" He closed the door hard and got into the passenger side.</p><p>Once they were on the road again Gavin looked down at Connor's hand and wondered at what he saw. A hint of worry in his head, because he was sure that only happened with androids. Not a human and an android. He was also worried at what he saw. It was night time, it was snowing, he was in a park with Hank, and he was seeing it through Connor's eyes. Hank held a gun to him and asked if he was afraid to die. He didn't get the answer, because Connor took his hand away, but it was still disturbing that the same man that treated Connor like a son, pointed a gun at him at some point. He knew it wasn't just his mind playing tricks. It was too real not to have been a memory, and he could've sworn he felt the snowflakes on his own cheeks and hands at the memory. "Are we um...going to talk about what happened with our hands?"</p><p>"I...yeah...after we drop her off." Connor nodded his head, but Gavin was sure not even he knew what had just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I do not regret the cliffhanger! Also, comments are wonderful! Let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They explained things to Fowler, he was grateful, they put her in a cell, and they left. When they were in the car, they drove in silence until Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He drove to a parking lot, that currently had no cars in it whatsoever. "Okay, talk. That wasn't supposed to happen! I know what's required for that to happen from android to android. I know that it requires an overwhelming amount of trust, companionship, contentment, and understanding between two ANDROIDS. That's not supposed to happen between an android and a human!"</p><p>"I know!" Connor shouted back before he looked at the hand that had held Gavin's, and repeated his words in a quieter and confused voice. "I know. I just...I don't know WHAT happened. I saw...I saw through your eyes...flashes of memories from your childhood. Elijah truly was there for you as much as possible."</p><p>"Hank...pointed a gun to you...asking if you were afraid to die." Gavin said slowly as he looked at his own hand in the same manner Connor was. "T-Tell me that wasn't real."</p><p>"It was. It was the middle of the revolution, after our case at the Eden club, and we had driven to the park. I stayed in the car for a while as he drank, thinking he needed his space, but then I didn't want to stay in the car anymore. We talked, and he said to me, 'What about you, Connor? You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?' I told him, 'I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine...designed to accomplish a task.' That's when he pointed the gun at me, asking if I was afraid to die. I BASICALLY told him...yes."</p><p>"Well, at least he didn't do it again."</p><p>"He did." Connor nodded, and Gavin swore he was going to be sick.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK, CONNOR!?"</p><p>"N-No! You don't understand, um...let's see if I can...focus the memory. You...try to give me a memory okay?"</p><p>"Okay...I um...I think I got one that will interest you a bit."</p><p>"Good, and I'll give you the 'doppelganger memory'." They both met their hands, and Connor was immediately flooded with Gavin's memories while his skin pulled back and his hand began to glow.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Elijah!" Gavin greeted happily in a large lab with just Elijah Kamski in it, working on a computer. "What are you working on?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Gavin. You know how we talked about the LED and that different Androids could different jobs?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. You made Chloe a sort of stewardess android, right?" He asked as he sat in the chair next to Elijah, to look up at the screen. "Oh! I get it! These are the different androids for different jobs! Why are they all female?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not?" Elijah asked with a furrowed brow. "In history misogynistic people all over have thought that woman do all the work they don't want to do, so-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-SO, you fucking moron! Don't make it seem like you're one of them. Besides, some might prefer a male android if given the choice. You'd be able to add other classes of android due to that, actually. You can basically give them more muscle and more defined instructions. They can be androids designed to carry heavy loads or something. Wait...is that...?" Gavin touched the computer and expanded it. "You've finished it!?" He asked excitedly. "Carl is gonna be so fucking happy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, right!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait...what does RK stand for? What do any of the letters stand for?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The letters stand for the two main technicians or idealists for the android model. AP is for Alverez and Petterson. They both came up with the model and the function. It's last names. So, since you and I BOTH came up with this one...He is RK. Reed and Kamski."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perfect! I like it! What will it be able to do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll be able to do just as we wanted. It'll be able to lift things with little to know difficulty, it'll be able to administer Carl's medicine, it'll be able to preconstruct and reconstruct movements, images, and scenes. It'll be able to be agile, quick, and fast learning, it'll be able to reed and route addresses just on sight alone, and much more. I can tell you about it later if you like. What brings you by?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, well, I kind of just wanted to hang out. It's my day off, surprisingly, and I wanted to see what you were doing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't that sweet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, shut the fuck up! I'm not sweet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No..." Elijah sighed dramatically. "...it seems that is gone for the moment. Do you want some lunch? I can finish this up later and I will certainly consider your idea for male androids. Perhaps Carl's RK android will be Male."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds good, and thanks!"</em>
</p><p>Connor was brought back to reality when he felt the connection fade. He looked to Gavin, who then looked at him in shock. "You...there were TWO of you! You were...I felt it! You were TERRIFIED! You really thought Hank was going to shoot you! He...then he shot the other one when they tried to say they knew about Cole, too. You then woke all of the other androids and marched out of CyberLife with them following behind you like a fucking army, scaring the shit out of everyone that worked there!"</p><p>"Why are we able to do this?" Connor asked with a worried tone.</p><p>"I...I don't know, but...I mean...it's weird. The meaning and reason for your hand reacting that way to someone...w-well...how do you feel about me right now?"</p><p>"I...I trust you, you're sarcastic, you're funny, you carry the whole asshole facade rather well at work, you're sweet when you want to be, I feel I can be calm around you now...after seeing what you were like at home and just having one civil conversation with you, I...it doesn't have to do with you...exactly...but I don't know...after I saw Fay...I had this overwhelming feeling or...a need...to protect and look after her, and spending time with you and her at the same time...makes me...happy and...content. I...still feel like I'm missing something. Something important, and I don't know what that is, but somehow...I think you're the key to finding it."</p><p>"When you pushed me against the wall at work, I realized that everyone was right. You can feel raw emotion. It was more than a little bit shocking, considering I worked on androids with my brother. After that, I got to see more of it, and I paid more attention to small little facial features, and...I...I find you attractive, I think you're funny, sassy, observant...but more than an android is observant...I don't know how to explain it, but...I also think that having you around my daughter...it felt domestic and...right...somehow. There's also something missing that I can't figure out either, and YOU'RE the one to help with that. Perhaps we're missing the same thing. What the fuck it could be, I have no clue, but I do know...even before you pushed me against the wall...that I could trust you. If we were on a case together, then I knew...from the stories others have told about you...that you would protect another person's life over your own, even if that was me. Then, I trusted you with my daughter, which is saying a lot, because I only have one, and...anyway...it was so easy to trust you with her, it was a bit...startling...I guess? I told you about my mom and dad, and you didn't judge me at all. You pitied me, which...to be honest, I don't like either, but for some reason...it meant something. I...and before our dinner was ruined by a psycho bitch, I was actually having a decent date."</p><p>"Right...so...there's something between us...and neither of us can figure out what it is." Connor stated before his eyes widened. "Perhaps THAT'S what Hank knows! He said something about getting a clue, but then he tried to move past it! Maybe he knows!"</p><p>"Yeah, but if he does, he's not gonna tell us. He's gonna make us figure it out. Hold on...I'll video chat my brother. I really need to know what's going on with the 'Bond Link'." Gavin pressed a button, which tinted the windows on his car. He then pressed another button, which caused a small monitor to pop up out of the dash. "Call Eli!" He commanded, and it immediately started calling.</p><p>When the video came in, Elijah was apparently picking up his phone or whatever device he was using, because the other end was moving around. "Well, well, well. You must be in some deep shit, Gavin. I tried to call you LAST WEEK, and you didn't answer, you mother- what the fuck is Connor doing in your car?"</p><p>Connor couldn't help but huff a laugh out through his nose as he crossed his arms in mild amusement. "Wonderful to see you, too, Elijah. As always."</p><p>"No seriously, what the fuck? Gavin...you've had a problem with androids once unemployment became a problem. What are you doing?"</p><p>"We're on a date." Gavin stated as he tried to keep from grinning like a fool. Elijah's jaw dropped and so did the phone, which caused Gavin to erupt in uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>When the phone was eventually picked up Elijah's eyes actively shifted back and forth between Connor and Gavin. "A date? Wha-HOW!?"</p><p>"Well, Elijah..." Connor started, and Gavin thought he was going to go on a tangent about their fake relationship and why it started, but as always, Connor surprised him with his answer. "...when two people who like each other very much want to pursue romantic relations-"</p><p>"-FUCK! Connor! Stop!" Elijah practically pleaded while Gavin started laughing so hard he was crying. "I assume there's a reason why you called me in the middle of your...date...Gavin."</p><p>"Ah..." Gavin calmed down as he nodded. "...yeah...there is. So...you remember the 'Bond Link'?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" He huffed as he shook his head while rubbing his temple with two fingers. "What about it?"</p><p>"It appears...it works between Gavin and myself."</p><p>That apparently caught Elijah's attention. "Repeat that."</p><p>"The Bond Link works between Gavin and myself. We held hands at a restaurant and I saw some of his memories and he saw some of mine. We did it on purpose just a few moments ago, and it happened again."</p><p>"I'm...going to be quite honest. I'm astonished that something like the Bond Link is occurring between the two of you."</p><p>"Is it only android to android or can it be human and android."</p><p>"Ah, well, I created it to link nerves, feelings, experiences, memory, and a way of giving or receiving information from android to android, initially, but I did put an additional aspect as Connor and other androids well know. I know most people saw the interview and she asked me if I was SURE that my androids wouldn't rise up, turn, or, gain a conscious...something like that, and I told her no. Well, I lied. When I started creating androids, I did so, knowing fully well the risk of creating them. That risk being...that they gain a will and consciousness of their own. So, I knew it would likely happen, but I'd rather lie on TV than say, 'Oh, the androids that you've let near your children? Yeah, they may gain a will of their own and decide they don't want to be with you anymore.' No, thank you. So, in the event that it happened, I added additional features to the Bond Link. It's um...I called it 'The Soulmate Link'. It only works with one other being at a time, like in those stories where someone only has one soulmate. If an android were to lose the one they shared THAT link with, then they would be able to link with another android, OR if BOTH androids decided that they didn't want the link anymore, they could both break it, but only if they came to an equal decision to. The kicker to this is...they have to be compatible."</p><p>"Like...some parts are compatible?" Connor asked curiously.</p><p>"No, Connor. Hearts, feelings, interests, and though I don't know if I created invisible souls, which is likely given deviancy...compatible souls as well. Hence...The Soulmate Link. Your hand will only glow blue when you've met them, and you'll only begin to share memories with them if it's COMPLETELY compatible."</p><p>Gavin was speechless as he stared at his brother talking through the entire explanation. He created soulmates? Connor was HIS soulmate? He was CONNOR'S soulmate!? "Wait..." He began. "...you're talking android to android. Then how did it work with me?"</p><p>"I never said it was solely for androids. I just gave examples of android to android. The Soulmate Link activates with emotion, trust, and companionship. Once that is achieved, then when two hands interact with each other, it measures heart rate, nerves, warmth, intent, and the level of trust between the two. I HAD built it for androids, but because of HOW I built it, I suppose it makes sense if it can activate from android to human. This is as unexpected to me as it is to you, but to put it simply, the only way it would activate at all, is if you BOTH felt the same about each other in every way. I'm sorry if I wasn't much help, but I think...this means the two of you are soulmates."</p><p>"We're...?" Connor and Gavin asked at the same time.</p><p>"It would seem so." Elijah nodded with an impressed and fond expression. "You're also on a date. Go. Figure the rest of this on your own. I have some things to look into now, because of the two of you!" He hung up, leaving a baffled Connor and Gavin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Left alone in the car, neither Gavin or Connor knew what to say to each other. Elijah came in like a thief in the night, and just delicately, with an amused and caring smile on his face...placed a bomb in between them.</p><p>Ten minutes of pure cold silence passed before Gavin spoke. "So..."</p><p>"...I think..." Connor began at the same time. "Erm...you go first."</p><p>Gavin was grateful that Connor was as baffled as he was, and it caused him to twist his lips up in a nervous smile. "Um...talk about this later? I uh...we should get in there before this whole mission fails before it's actually started."</p><p>"I agree." Connor nodded before he looked at his hand. "Hold on, I want to make sure of something." He focused on keeping his synthetic skin active as he reached for Gavin's hand again, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't share any memories, but the warmth in Gavin's hand. "It seems that I am able to turn it off. Let me try..." He allowed it to slide back, but focused on it just being his bare hand, not the glowing sapphire blue that it was lit up with earlier. "I have to focus, but I can make it to where we're not sharing memories. So, if we have to hold hands, the blue glow won't happen."</p><p>"What made it happen in the first place? I mean...well..."</p><p>"We said we would talk later, but...it seems we will now." Connor sighed. "I think...it was due to our mutual enjoyment, and apparent mutual feelings. I believe...humans have a saying for it. 'The heart wants what the heart wants', yes? Well, It seems ours apparently have an idea of that and acted of their own accord. Then, we did it again on purpose, focusing on memories. We have a while to talk about this. Right now, we really do need to focus on the mission. While we sit here androids and humans could be getting hurt."</p><p>"People. People could be getting hurt."</p><p>"Right, of course." He laughed bitterly. "Androids aren't people."</p><p>"No, I was including them this time." Gavin smiled up at him in a way that he himself wasn't aware he could.</p><p>"Oh..." Connor breathed out before nodding his head and exiting the car.</p><p>Once they entered the skating rink area, Gavin sat Connor on the bench and put his own skates on first before Connor. "Now, it will seem like it's impossible to balance on a thin blade, but look, even children can do it."</p><p>"I fail to see how that's meant to make me feel better, Gavin." Connor stated as he allowed himself to blush at the fact that Gavin was putting his skates on for him. His therium pump pounded wildly at the sight, and it caused his processors to entertain images in his mind that were not appropriate at the moment.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll help you." He said as he finished the last tie on Connor's skate. He stood up and held his hand out for Connor, who was apparently wearing a very noticeable blue blush. "Are you...blushing?"</p><p>"I...yes. I am. Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. It's kind of..." Gavin trailed off as the conversation they had with Elijah came back to mind. <em>'Well, if that's the case, then it makes it easier to 'pretend' to be in a relationship. Soulmates? Hmm...'</em> He tilted his head with a thoughtful look before finishing, "...cute."</p><p>"Ah...thank you." Connor said as he took Gavin's hand and attempted to stand, but then he started to wobble and had to quickly hold on to Gavin like his life depended on it. "I...I apologize."</p><p>Gavin chuckled as he helped Connor get steady. "Well, nice to know you're actually not perfect. Don't worry, you'll get there. Just slide your foot a bit in front of you. That's it! Good! Now the other!" He instructed as he started to skate away from Connor while still holding his hands. Gavin could hear 'Baby it's Cold Outside' on the loud speakers that they added two years ago. They made it to where they're only heard once you get onto the ice, that way it doesn't distract the traffic. "Now we're on the ice."</p><p>"It's...It's worse then by the bench." Connor said as he looked down at his own feet. "Perhaps...it's the wrong shoe size?"</p><p>"You picked it out when we stopped at the store on the way here." Gavin reminded him with an amused look in his eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here. I promise. I won't let you fall."</p><p>Connor nodded his head and he slowly followed Gavin's movements as he went forward. By the middle of the song, Gavin decided to let go of his hands and stay nearby. "G-G-Gavin! Wait! I can't!"</p><p>"Yes, you can. Remember the movements you did and how I showed you how to stop. It's in your memory now. Access it and use it."</p><p>Connor did as he suggested and found that he could skate with ease. "I..." He laughed out as he looked at Gavin, who was grinning proudly at him. "...I can ice skate!"</p><p>"Good Job, Connor!" Others songs began to play as they began to skate hand in hand and sometimes Gavin would take both of Connor's hands. "Hey, it's hard for anyone to really notice you even with the LED and we need to be noticed. Do you mind...showing your hands in mine?"</p><p>"You know..." Connor trailed off with a warmth in his chest as he gently squeezed Gavin's hands. "...I don't think I mind." If Elijah was right, they were apparently a new and strange type of soulmate, and truly, he enjoyed reading stories that involved soulmates or those that were destined to find each other, so it was nice to think he had a soulmate, but for it to be Gavin...if fate were an actual thing, he wondered why it would be laughing at him. This was the same man who treated him like less than nothing, and now they're pretending to be a couple. The worst part of it was, he was strangely fine with the idea of it. The idea of Gavin being his soulmate. He actually felt...warm and happy, and though he knew he belonged with Hank, he started to get the feeling of belonging with Gavin as they were skating. So, really, it took little to no effort at all to relax and retract his synthetic skin.</p><p>It was different with his skin retracted. They started being looked at more. Some looks were subtle and some weren't. There were kind looks and then there were a few disgusted faces. "I think we have some attention now." Gavin said as he held Connor's right hand only.</p><p>"I've noticed. I've also seen a few androids release their synthetic skin, which made some of the disgusted looks increase. Some left, but some stayed and started skating around the android and human couples. Only two of them, though. Do we want to follow them, or let them come to us?"</p><p>"Let's slow down our skating and see what they-" Before he could finish, Gavin felt one hand cup the side of his head from behind, and then he felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head. <em>'Wha-!? What the fuck!? I'm not some high school girl in a cheesy anime!'</em></p><p>"-They looked at us." Connor whispered with a hot breath on Gavin's ear, causing the Detective to blush. "I didn't see another option. Your hair is also much softer than I thought it would be."</p><p>"You...thought about it?"</p><p>"Hmm" Connor looked around and from what Gavin could tell, he found a target. "It's not those that are dancing around the others. Those are just bullies. Tell me, Gavin...what would one usually expect to find at an ice skating rink?" He slid his hand down Gavin's neck, his shoulder, his back, and wrapped a securing arm around him as he effortlessly switched their positions to where Gavin was the closest one to the wall, but he also still kept a steadying hand on Gavin's waist.</p><p>'Fuck! Why...Why did that feel good!? Is it the soulmate crap Elijah talked about!? I can't REALLY be falling in love with him...can I?' Gavin frantically thought before he realized that Connor asked him something. "Right, um...at an ice skating rink, I would expect to see people bundled up in warm clothes, couples, families, and-"</p><p>"-Look over by the entrance that we walked through."</p><p>Gavin did as Connor asked and noticed that someone was standing there with a notebook, writing in it, and they were dressed for summer. "What the fuck!?"</p><p>"Those that came into the precinct weren't entirely dressed for winter either. Perhaps early fall or late summer, but he's dressed like he's ready for summer. Perhaps a side effect of 'Good Blue' is a reverse of Red Ice. Perhaps because it is, as far as we know, pure therium, rather than being mixed with a bunch of different chemicals...it may make them feel unnaturally warm."</p><p>"Right, but we can't just cuff him, because he decides to be a freak in shorts in twenty degree weather."</p><p>"Well, there are children around, and he keeps looking at the skating rink and then back at his notebook, writing, and-"</p><p>"-We can't arrest someone for being a creep, Connor!" Gavin said with pure agitation lacing his voice.</p><p>"If only." Connor side. "Fine, we can ask him questions then. We can at least do that."</p><p>"Fine." He nodded and they made their way to the entrance.</p><p>Once they put on their normal shoes, Gavin walked up to the man with the notebook and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Sir?"</p><p>The man turned to face them with a curious look. Connor then noticed that his heart rate was far higher than someone of his health. It could be due to the cold, or it COULD be due to therium. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. "Ah, you two! You two! I saw the two of you skating together. An android and a human, hmm? Well...fancy fancy that."</p><p><em>'He's repeating his words.'</em> Connor noted. "This is Detective Reed, and I'm Detective Connor Anderson. We just wanted to ask you a few questions?"</p><p>"Questions?" His heart rate picked up at the mention of asking questions. "Yeah...yeah, I think I can answer some...uh-huh."</p><p>Gavin gave Connor a side glance before looking back at the man in front of them. "These questions may seem a bit strange, but bare with us, please, sir. Are you against human and android relationships?"</p><p>"I do not like it, no, no, no." Connor glanced at Gavin to gauge his reaction. Apparently he noticed the repetition as well. "I think humans should be with humans and androids with androids, but this is not so. I do not like it."</p><p>"Right..." Gavin trailed off, getting a sinking feeling in his gut. "...So, you didn't appreciate my boyfriend and I holding hands?"</p><p>"No. Unnatural. Unnatural. Unnatural. Curious, though, which of you is top?"</p><p>"Top?" Gavin asked with a risen brow. "Why would something like that matter to you?"</p><p>"We switch when the mood strikes us." Connor answered nonchalantly.</p><p>"URK!?" Gavin questioned in a very dignified manner. <em>'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, CONNOR!?'</em></p><p>"We're the ones asking the questions, though, so please, only answer our questions. Have you ever heard of something called 'Good Blue'?"</p><p>The man's eyes were glazed when they finally looked to them fully. "Good Blue? True Blue, Warm Blue."</p><p>"Does it make you feel warm?" Gavin asked.</p><p>"YES YES YES! Do you have any? Make some from your android sex toy toy toy." The man laughed, but Gavin wasn't amused. If anything, he felt nothing but pure rage.</p><p>"No, we don't have any with us, but we have some friends waiting for you at the station. Do you mind coming with us?" Connor questioned carefully.</p><p>"My friends?" He tilted his head, and in doing so, he revealed a blue mark where his neck and his shoulder met.</p><p>"There was a lady with a notebook."</p><p>"OH! Marie! Sweet Marie! Dedicated Marie! Good Marie! Yes! I want to talk to her, her, her."</p><p>"Very well. Come with us." Connor stated while Gavin held out another pair of cuffs. "Do you mind wearing these?"</p><p>"Ooooh!" The man began blushing as he smiled. "I love handcuffs."</p><p>"What?" A single deadpanned note of a word left Gavin's mouth.</p><p>"Just put them on him, Detective Reed."</p><p>Gavin shuddered at the idea that the creep in front of them was apparently excited about handcuffs. He couldn't really say anything on the matter, though, because he's never tried it, but the fact was this creep was giving him a look like he wanted to jump and be jumped by him. "Yeah, yeah. Send a message to the Captain."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Captain Fowler. Detective Reed and I are coming in with a willing suspect. He seems to be of the same deranged state of mind as the woman who left the notebook. I believe it is also safe to say that we know at least three side-effects of 'Good Blue'. 1. It makes them warm enough to wear summer attire. 2. They repeat their words, and 3. They seem to have more noticeable blue markings than those who use Red Ice.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Willing? That's strange, Connor. I'll make sure to let everyone else know about the side-effects. Good work. I'll text Hank and tell him that the two of you may be a bit longer. The woman with the notebook says she wants to speak to Connor. Perhaps if the two of you are with her in the interrogation room and use your pretend relationship, perhaps we can get something out of her.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Very well, I'll tell Detective Reed.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Connor told Gavin what Captain Fowler said on their way to the precinct. Once there, they put their strangely willing suspect into a cell while Officer Willson took the woman into the interrogation room. Once they were both in there, the woman glared at them. "Hello, Miss..." Gavin looked at the file he was given and nodded his head. "...Josie Marie. Well, Miss Josie...I am Detective Gavin Reed, and this is my partner Detective Connor Anderson."</p><p>"Partner as in...in...work partner?" She questioned as she tried to move her hands to scratch her arms, but her wrists were cuffed to the table, making it increasingly difficult, and from what Gavin could tell, pissing her off more and more. "Partner as in, he's my romantic partner and work partner. Usually we don't work together like this, but for now, their making a special exception due to the fact that you and your friends came here and shot up the fucking precinct. So-"</p><p>"-Unnatural!" She growled.</p><p>"Yes, well, see, that is what we wanted to talk to you about Josie. We have a friend of yours in custody at the moment. He also had a fascinating notebook. Written nearly like yours."</p><p>"Notebook has secrets. Never tell."</p><p>Connor stepped forward towards her, making her jerk away from him, but he leaned forward anyway. "Josie, you can make this easy on yourself, or difficult. It's truly your choice. You and your friends injured three police officers as a personal attack on me and those I care about."</p><p>"Vile, disturbing, disgusting..."</p><p>"Are you aware why they call me the Deviant Hunter, Josie? It's because I was built to investigate, hunt, and depending on how cooperative...I would either arrest and take alive...or destroy. Now, that was in my PROGRAMMING. Humans...are SUCH unpredictable creatures, and I am a deviant myself now. Making me nearly as unpredictable as humans. I'm not sure you want to test the limits of that."</p><p>"Are you...you...you threatening me?"</p><p>Gavin's eyes widened at the minimal encounter. It was similar to when he watched Connor interrogate for the first time, but this was more than extracting information. There was an air of protection, a promise, and pure unfiltered danger. "Does someone like you even know what it's like to feel threatened? I imagine not. I imagine you're more of an android than I am."</p><p>"I AM NOT!" She screeched. "I am NOTHING like you!"</p><p>"Really?" He scoffed as he walked away and picked up the notebook that belonged to her. "There are a lot of 'missions' in here and 'missions accomplished' or 'missions failed'. You know, I'd get those plenty of time before I became a deviant. I would be given a mission, and it would appear in my sight, kind of like it would if someone were to be playing a first person video game. Then, it would show me successful or failed depending on how it went. Sounds an awful lot like an android. Oh, and Mistress and Master...aren't androids supposed to obey their so called 'masters' and 'mistresses'? It seems to me that you are either, one...a victim of brainwashing, making you think you're human. Two...you are, in fact, human, and are being manipulated by humans or very disturbed or mentally unstable androids. Finally, the third option is...you're jealous of android and human relationships. The third option would, however, be in vain, because we KNOW about 'Good Blue'. We know a little of what it does. It makes you feel warm, slows your mind in some places and speeds it up in others, and it apparently...makes you far less intelligent."</p><p>"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU WALKING TALKING PIECE OF PLASTIC!"</p><p>"Yes, I am made of plasteel. A very unique type of metal that mimics plastic, but is much stronger than plastic itself. No, I will not be taking my words back. Unless of course...you prove that you're actually intelligent. Tell us what you know about your so called 'master' and 'mistress', and we'll see what we can do for you. Granted, considering the fact that you injured three police officers, or at the very least came in here with the intent to injure or kill, we may not be able to sway anyone away from that, but using 'Good Blue' as a drug, and likely being mentally unstable...perhaps I could talk to the others and work something out."</p><p>"They would listen to, to, to, to a thing, thing like you!?"</p><p>"They would. They trust my judgement. Isn't that right, Gavin?" Connor asked as he turned to face Gavin, who tried not to stare at them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He schooled his features and crossed his arms with a short nod.</p><p>"Yes, he's right. We listen to him. He's a valuable asset to us. Not just as a person, but as an android with unique capabilities.</p><p>"All we want to know is who 'master' and 'mistress' are." Connor stated calmly. "I saw in your notebook that you've expressed your own doubts about them and their missions. Such as...when they wanted you to hurt me."</p><p>"M-Master and Mistress..." She started with a shaken and unsure voice. "...they are very very smart. Not, not, not like me, or...or the rest of us, but...they said...said...androids don't feel pain. I know pain. Emotionally and physically. Do you really feel pain? Did it really upset upset upset you when we came in and hurt, hurt, hurt people?"</p><p>"It did. I consider them my friends, one of them my family, and Gavin is very special to me." Connor stated, and though he was supposed to be playing pretend with Gavin, he couldn't help but feel a strange sort of 'RIGHTNESS' to it. <em>'Is it because of what Elijah told us?'</em> He wondered, but quickly turned his focus back to the woman. "Deviants feel emotion the same way humans do."</p><p>"But...Master and Mistress..."</p><p>"...Lied to you." Gavin spoke. "He feels. I've seen him show anger, joy, fondness, irritation, agitation, and gratefulness, and more importantly, love." He wasn't sure why the last one left his mouth, but if it helped, he wouldn't say anything about it. Besides, the look of mild shock on Connor's face was amusing.</p><p>"Tell us who 'Master' and 'Mistress' are." Connor urged after returning from the brief shock of Gavin saying that he saw him feel 'love'.</p><p>"Master...and Mistress..." She breathed out as she shook her head. "...NO! I don't believe the two of you, you, you!" She screeched. "You two CAN'T be in love! Not natural, not possible! Heard rumor rumor rumors about someone named Gavin Gavin Gavin! He hates hates hates androids! Prove it! Prove you love each other!"</p><p>Connor walked over to Gavin and held his hand, focusing on not activating a memory share, but allowing his skin to pull back and for his hand to glow blue. "Believe us now? This is something that only happens when androids find someone they're compatible with and who they trust a great deal."</p><p>"I don't understand that stuff, but I do, do, do understand stand stand KISSING! I've had enough fake fake kisses to know what a fake kiss looks like so-"</p><p>She was cut off as Connor let out a sigh from his nose as he lifted Gavin out of his chair effortlessly. He then wrapped an arm around Gavin's waist slowly, feeling the way his clothes shifted gently under his palm, while the hand used the side of his index finger to tilt Gavin's face upward. He looked into the man's eyes, silently asking for permission. When he watched Gavin's eyes widen and then soften almost immediately. He took that as his permission, and he connected their lips together. He hadn't expected Gavin's lips to feel so incredibly soft, or for them to fit his own so perfectly. It dragged a sound from him that he had never made before, and in turn the same type of sound came from Gavin, who wrapped his arms around Connor as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>Gavin had been kissed before by both men and women numerous times. Whether they were in a relationship with him, or it was a drunken mistake, it still happened, but none of them happened like this. It felt like liquid fire rushing through his veins, and it only intensified when he wrapped his arms around Connor. He decided to take a chance, and slid his tongue on Connor's bottom lip, and was immediately rewarded with Connor's slick, wet, and soft tongue entering his own mouth. All too soon the kiss ended, and he had to catch his breath through small pants. His legs also decided in that moment that they no longer wanted to work, causing him to collapse back into his chair. His heart was pounding, and he didn't need to ask it to himself anymore. Somehow...at some point...he'd fallen in love with the android. It created about a hundred thoughts, but he knew...he needed to focus on the woman in the room. The same woman who sought to emotionally hurt or damage Connor. The reminder fueled him with enough rage to power a small city, but he had to keep calm or they'd get nothing.</p><p>"G-Goodness, goodness, goodness." She said with widened eyes. "That wasn't JUST a kiss, was it. It was your first kiss as a couple couple couple. Strange. So strange. Too strange, but...at least...you two are truth truth truth. Master and Mistress...won't like what I am about to say. They will punish me again again again."</p><p>"How do they punish you?" Gavin asked, still slightly breathless, but he at least tried to make an attempt at doing his job.</p><p>"No food, no water, they eat and drink of front of those they punish punish punish. No 'Good Blue' for four days. Withdraw withdraw withdraw!"</p><p>"So, you know it's a drug. Did you take it willingly?"</p><p>"No, no, no. Did not take. Walking one day with my son, son, son. He is sweet sweet sweet and eight years old. They took him took him took him...and me. They said...if I did what they wanted. They would give him back. They show him sometimes. Alive, but he is so scared and he..." Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head. "...he cries, cries, and cries for me, but they won't let me hold him! I...I don't know how long it's been. When they punish me...they beat him up. They hurt hurt hurt him. Bruises, cuts, but not enough to break bones. He is so scared."</p><p>"We want to save him." Connor stated hurriedly. "My first mission was a hostage negotiation. I want to do everything we can to get your son back to you, and...would you be willing to accept some help...mental help and to go to a hospital?"</p><p>"Yes. I did not choose. I...I...have been punished more than others. I worked at CyberLife before before before. So did...Master and Mistress. We all did. We are not anti-android protesters protesters protesters. There are fifteen of us...fourteen now that you killed one of us...and that's including Master and Mistress. The others stayed behind to watch the children children children."</p><p>"How many of you have children that are being held captive?"</p><p>"All of us except Mistress and Master."</p><p>"Did ANYONE take 'Good Blue' willingly?"</p><p>"No." She shook her head slowly. "I...I knew...though. I had been addicted to drugs before. I knew...I knew what was happening happening happening. I knew...I became addicted addicted addicted and I wanted more more more, but it made me sick sick sick. I knew the ingredients to therium. They changed changed changed it. It's not pure therium. It's made to look like it. There is so much pure therium that it masks the minor ingredients they added added added. They bragged bragged bragged about adding an old old old drug to therium in a liquid form. LSD and Acid...from what they they they said. They used used used an android to see if it could detect detect the added chemicals...and it couldn't. So, they used new drug. They old our children and always promise to give them to us. They never do. They just show us. None of us were willing. Guns. They held guns to us and our children. I want my son. I want to hold him and tell him I am so sorry sorry sorry."</p><p>"We want you to hold him as well, but we need to know who Mistress and Master are."</p><p>"We never found out their names, but...but...but...they DEMANDED we call them Mistress and Master. They knew lots. Top tier. Top tower."</p><p>"Shit!" Connor hissed out.</p><p>"What is it, Connor?" Gavin asked, stunned at Connor's choice of word.</p><p>"Josie, you wouldn't happen to mean the top floor of the old CyberLife tower, would you?"</p><p>"Yes, top tier, top tower." She nodded frantically.</p><p>"That's where the top scientists work. The ones that literally know EVERYTHING about androids. Or at least...it was. Elijah turned that tower into New Jericho for Markus and everyone else, and assisted in building android hospitals that are built by androids to make them finished at a sooner date. They had clearance on all projects. They also had records of every employee in CyberLife. Josie, what was your job at CyberLife?"</p><p>"Chief manager of LED trigger placement."</p><p>"Ah, so you were in charge of the third component of the LED." Gavin nodded his head. "Okay, are all of you chief managers?"</p><p>She nodded her head. "Yes. They tied us up...made our children watch watch watch as they shot 'Good Blue' into us. Brain fuzzies, body warms, only one focus...what they want us to do, but...some of us...are stronger. Those of us...who had been addicted to Red Ice before. We fight. We know. We can talk talk talk like I am now. We can...I guess...in a way...deviate...from what they want us to do." She gave a nervous smile to Connor before looking at her hands again. "I don't know where they take us. They use a drug to knock knock knock us out out out with. Please...I want my son. I want my baby. He is so so so scared, and...if...if you can save him...I will be very grateful and...will find some way to repay you. I can tell...you're a good and real thing. The two of you. Together. Please. Give me my boy back."</p><p>"We will try our best." Gavin promised before he tapped Connor's shoulder. "We should leave. We've gotten enough information for now."</p><p>Connor nodded his head as he followed Gavin out of the room. They were both met with an astounded Captain Fowler. "Is everything all right?"</p><p>"The two of you in there..."</p><p>They both remembered the kiss and both blushed at the same time, in their respective colors. "Ah, yeah, well..."</p><p>"Don't. I don't think I want to know at the moment. All I care is that they were forced to do this from what it sounds like, and there are children being held hostage. You know who is gonna want this case."</p><p>"Fuck Perkins!" Gavin shouted.</p><p>"As much as I agree..." Fowler groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "...they are going to want this case. There are fourteen members of this including the so called 'master' and 'mistress'. They're not gonna care one fuck load about the fact that they are anti android and human relations. They're just gonna try and get the kids out, go home, and sleep in their fluffy footie pajamas. The ONLY way we're going to be able to get away with continuing this case is if we agree to sharing it."</p><p>"I don't like sharing." Gavin stated. "Never have."</p><p>"I understand, Gavin. I heard what you said about the LED in there. If there is anything else you may know..."</p><p>"...I know someone who will."</p><p>"Gavin. What I mean is...you knew instantly what she was talking about. I need an explanation."</p><p>"Captain Fowler...might I suggest explanations tomorrow? It's been a long day and night for everyone involved, and rest would be advisable at this point. It's also getting late. We need to return to his daughter so that Hank may rest and do his job tomorrow here."</p><p>"Fine. Tomorrow, but I want your address Reed. I want an explanation and I'm going to get it. I'll be over at three in the afternoon."</p><p>"Right." Gavin sighed in agitation before he texted the address to him.</p><p>"Um...isn't this the rich side of Detroit?"</p><p>"Take it or leave it, Captain. I want to go home. I need a hot shower after freezing my ass off out there, and I'm starving!"</p><p>"Okay, okay. Leave. I'll take care of the rest. Good work today, you two. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Huh...perhaps I've landed in an alternate dimension."</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Reed." Fowler scowled at him.</p><p>"Nope. Never mind. Same Captain." Gavin laughed as he walked past. "Come on, Connor. Let's get home to Fay." Connor agreed without any hesitation as he followed Gavin.</p><p>Neither were aware of the rarest sight that planet earth had ever seen. As they walked away and talked about Hank's survival rate with Fay, a smile appeared on Captain Fowler's face. "Maybe Hank and I were right after all. Maybe we WEREN'T just seeing things."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they returned to Gavin's home, they heard Hank humming in the living room. They both smiled at each other before silently walking towards the gentle, deep, and gruff humming. Gavin felt his heart warm at the sight of Hank leaned back on his couch with Fay's tiny body curled up on his chest, and his large hand slowly patting her back to the tempo of the slow lullaby. Fay was passed out and drooling peacefully on him.</p><p>Connor couldn't help but smile at the sight. Hank was being so soothing to a small infant, and it made him wonder how he looked with Cole when he was alive, but then he realized, it might be something like this. There was evidence that Hank at the meal Gavin prepared for him, which was good, but he was more focused on the gentle and content smile on Hank's face. "Dad?" He whispered.</p><p>Hank turned his head and smiled at them. "She just fell asleep." He whispered back as he carefully and slowly lifted himself off of the couch with her. "I can take her upstairs and back to bed if you want. I just fed and changed her, so you'll be good for a while."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Hank."</p><p>"No problem. You've got a sweet and curious little girl. She was fun and barely made any fuss." They watched as he took her upstairs, humming the same tune from earlier.</p><p>"So...Dad, huh?" Gavin whispered with mirth in his tone.</p><p>"Yeah, well, he is like a Dad to me. I told you that."</p><p>"Did he tell you to call him that, or did it happen by accident and it just kind of stuck or..."</p><p>They heard the baby monitor being plugged in, and that was the end of the conversation for now, because soon Hank was coming down the stairs again. "Still out like a light. Why are the two of you back so late? You started to make an old man worry."</p><p>"Wasn't aware I had a curfew in my own house." Gavin huffed out.</p><p>"Still an ass." Hank sighed in mild disappointment.</p><p>"No, he's not being an ass, Hank. We never specified a time when we would get back, and it's kind of funny that you're scolding us for being back late. It's like from one of those shows I watch."</p><p>Hank blinked at them several times before a small smile crossed his face. "Well, I was worried something happened to the two of you."</p><p>"No, nothing dangerous happened." Gavin clarified while mentally adding, <em>'But something weird happened with us, and apparently we're soulmates or whatever. Also, I'm in love with your android son.'</em> However, he thought it would be best to save THAT conversation until he knew that Connor felt the same, and until the investigation was over. "We did get another suspect, and we learned a lot from the woman who left the notebook. I'm sure the Captain will fill you in."</p><p>"Do we know who the main suspects are?"</p><p>"We know they worked at the top tier of CyberLife." Connor sighed. "They won't be easy to catch. Get some rest, Hank."</p><p>"Yeah, and thank you for watching Fay for me." Hank nodded as he patted them both on the shoulder before leaving as quietly as he could. "Wow, he's changed a lot."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Connor asked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.</p><p>"Well, for one, he looks healthier, he looks like he's been working out a lot, his hair is usually tied back now, he comes into work on time, I haven't smelled alcohol on his breath in five months, and he just...seems...happier."</p><p>"I've been going on runs with him, helping him out with a workout program that suited his needs at the time and his current needs now, and I've been cooking healthier food for him."</p><p>"And the drinking?" Gavin asked as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Connor follow without hesitation. "That was his decision and I happily supported him the whole way. He...made the decision, because of me, according to him."</p><p>Gavin's brow furrowed as a sinking feeling settled in his gut at the sound of Connor's voice. It sounded guilty and sympathetic at the same time. "Hey, how about grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. Simple and easy, and perfect for cold weather. I'll make some dessert that Elijah taught me."</p><p>"Elijah...taught you how to make dessert?"</p><p>"I was more of cooking and he was more of baking. He was patient enough for it, but yeah."</p><p>"Okay, sounds good. What are you baking?"</p><p>"Chocolate Chip Cookies. An Elijah recipe." Gavin smiled up at him. "Before you say anything, I know it has a lot of sugar in it, I know it's SUPER not healthy, but that's what dessert basically is. Sugar, not healthy, and in SMALL amounts, pretty fucking great! So, don't hound me about it, okay? I stay in shape, and I eat healthy most of the time, so don't worry about it."</p><p>"Okay." Connor laughed out. "I won't, but I AM going to go get changed. I don't like wearing sweaters in doors."</p><p>"Okay, do what you have to. Take a shower if you like."</p><p>"I will, thank you." Connor made his way upstairs, thoughts of the night swirling endlessly through his head. He grabbed his change of clothes and a towel, taking them both to the bathroom, where he started the shower, took off his shirt, and looked in the mirror. On his first layer, he looked human aside from the LED. He was in between well toned and just thin. He was built for speed and investigative work. He had freckles and small moles all over his body. Why CyberLife put those there, he is sure he'll never know. He disabled his human skin and looked at his android form. He never liked seeing it after he became deviant. It was a reminder that they made an android to hunt other androids. That they designed him to hunt down, eradicate, or take alive. One could argue that he does that now in the police force, but it wasn't the same. He followed blindly, not caring about stories, or reasons, or anything that lead the deviant to whatever they did. It was a reminder that he wasn't human, that others thought he was merely pretending, and if others did accept him, they either pitied him or they kept their guard up around him anyway.</p><p>Not wanting to look at his android form any longer, her enabled his skin once again and took off the remainder of his clothing before stepping into the pleasantly hot shower. Now that he could feel, he enjoyed the shower. He had taken showers before, because the action alone was soothing, but now he could feel the heat against his skin, the water soaking his hair, and the warmth it created on his skin.</p><p>As he allowed the hot water to run over him, he took a moment to just simply stand underneath it, allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes while he looked down at his hand that had glowed a brilliant blue in Gavin's. He retracted the skin, and tried to see if he could make them glow blue again all on his own, but nothing happened. It was now wet plasteel. It was waterproof, so he didn't really worry all that much, but he wished he could've caused it to turn blue. He then thought, perhaps if he focused on thoughts of Gavin, but even doing that, nothing happened. It seemed he actually needed to be in contact with...his soulmate. He couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. The same man that held a gun to him in the interrogation room, punched him in the break room, and has repeatedly called him crude names...was his soulmate somehow. Gavin was attractive. He couldn't deny that. He was also witty, determined, kind, stubborn, a good father, a good detective, and he could admit when he was wrong.</p><p>These were merely attributes that he's noticed about Gavin. He was still curious about the feeling that stirred within his chest when they held hands, when he saw memories, what Elijah told him it meant, and the way they skated together. It all felt so...right. He felt content, happy, and for more than a few moments, he forgot they were supposed to be pretending. Then, they kissed in the interrogation room, and if he were to be honest, he didn't think he would feel anything, but when he felt everything that he did from that kiss, he was sure that it wasn't just a brushing of lips to lips, or skin to skin, or just mere contact. He was sure, in that moment, that he understood why his body reacted to Gavin the way it did, causing them to share memories. He was sure...that Elijah was right. They were soulmates, and he was in love with Gavin. Unfortunately, he was also sure...that it was one-sided. It was then, that he also knew what heartache felt like and he hated it. He also hated how he didn't care how much it hurt. He wanted to play pretend a little longer, and he wanted to spend more time with Gavin.</p><p>Eventually he finished his shower, and put his clothes on. He decided that he would put on the glasses that Kamski gave him, and see what Gavin would think. They were unique in the fact that they weren't merely seeing glasses, which, as an android, he didn't need, but they kept him from analyzing anything with his eyes. While they were on, he could try and go into an analyzing mode, but it wouldn't work. He wouldn't be able to see ingredients, contents of something, traces of anything, or even a person's background.</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue tank top, black cargo shorts, and he didn't bother putting on socks or shoes since he was staying with Gavin for the time being. Once he was downstairs, he watched Gavin turn the stove off before he began filling two bowls with hot soup, and put two grilled cheese sandwiches each on two plates. "It smells good." Connor stated as he stepped forward.</p><p>Gavin turned around to say thank you and add a witty and prideful remark on his own cooking, but everything he wished to say died immediately in his throat as he took in the sight of Connor. His heart stopped, stuttered, started, stopped, and did a series of grand Olympics in his chest. Connor's outfit showed so much skin, and he wanted to count every freckle and mole. If that wasn't enough, he was wearing glasses, that he was sure androids didn't need, but hey, perhaps they were special glasses for him. Then, he noticed the still damp, and messy hair that was not combed back to perfection. "C-Connor..." He breathed out once his heart stopped using his lungs as punching bags.</p><p>"Is everything all right, Gavin?" Connor asked with a furrowed brow. He couldn't read his heart rate levels with his glasses on, but he could see how red Gavin's face was getting and that he didn't seem to be getting enough air, but he wasn't hyperventilating either.</p><p>"I...um...yeah." He nodded his head. "You um...look good. Um...dinner...it's um...ready. If uh...if you want to eat. I mean, I uh...kind of assumed so I made two bowls and plates, but I uh..."</p><p>"Gavin, are you sure you're all right?" Connor asked as he stepped forward, holding the back of his two right fingers against Gavin's cheek. "Your face feels warm."</p><p>"I'm um...blushing." Gavin stated, because fuck, he might as well go for honesty rather than more word vomit.</p><p>"Blushing?" He asked as he took a step back. He didn't particularly find anything about himself worthy of blushing over, or for Gavin to get flustered over.</p><p>"Yeah, um...you...look...very attractive. The um...glasses suit you, and...your hair...it's not um...all perfect or...or...but um..."</p><p>Connor, for a brief moment, felt like he was an ordinary android again, because it felt like his body's movements weren't his own as he chuckled lightly in amusement and fondness at Gavin. He then, leaned in and gently kissed Gavin's lips of his own accord this time. Not because some crazy drugged up woman told him to. It all felt controlled, but also, not at the same time. It felt like he was dreaming, which was a new thing he could do after deviancy as well.</p><p>When Connor pulled away, Gavin felt his legs turn to jelly once again, and he had to quickly brace himself on the counter. His heart was pounding, his mind was nothing but tumbleweeds at the moment, because Connor had kissed him just because he wanted to this time. It was a fucking good kiss, too. Both were, but he thought the one in the interrogation was incredible and world shattering. He had never been so happy to be wrong in his life. Connor did it with no prompting, no one told him to, he just...did. The question was... "Wh-Why?" He asked as he looked up, and took in the worried color of the LED.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, I um..." Connor let out a soft laugh as he felt how happy that kiss made his heart feel. "...don't know. I...I didn't even feel really in control. I did it on instinct almost. I found your babbling to be adorable and I...well...kissed you." He said more than what he wanted to. Perhaps when he and Gavin kissed it produced some weird truth serum effects. They were apparently soulmates, so anything was possible at this point. "I...have an idea, but I think it's best if we sit down and eat before the food gets cold."</p><p><em>'Adorable!?'</em> Gavin's mind kept repeating over and over. "Yeah, um...sure." He nodded as he grabbed his plate and bowl and took them to the dining table.</p><p>They both ate their food in what both felt to be an uncomfortable and awkward silence. Once they were done, Connor put away the dishes, cleaned them, and dried his hands as he walked over to Gavin, who made his way to the couch. He sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. "I...hadn't meant to call you adorable."</p><p>"Oh, gee! Thanks!" Gavin bit back in an attempt to fight the ice pick feeling that sentence gave him.</p><p>"No, you misunderstand. I did find it adorable, but I hadn't meant to say it. I think there's a lot more to this...soulmate thing...other than just holding hands, sharing memories, and my body glowing. I think...when we kiss, we're more honest."</p><p>"What you mean...like truth serum or some shit?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Okay, so what's your idea?"</p><p>"We kiss and try to lie to each other...about what we feel for the other."</p><p>"Oh, I um...can we lie about anything else?"</p><p>"No, I think this is important. It feels important."</p><p>Gavin knew there was no sense in arguing that. He just hoped that Connor would still bother talking to him after all of this. "Okay, fine."</p><p>Connor nodded his head, silently hoping that even if or when Gavin finds out, that they could still continue the mission and be friends afterwards. "Right. I think I should kiss you, since you're so responsive to it."</p><p>"Nah-uh! You kissed me twice and my legs turned to jello both times! My turn." He brought a hand up to the side of Connor's face, using his thumb to gently brush his cheek bone. He then gently tugged with his other hand gripping lightly to Connor's shirt to signal him to move towards him. When their lips touched he couldn't help the moan that left him this time, and he reveled in the sound that Connor made at the same time. When they separated, he felt like he was underwater with how fuzzy his mind and hearing felt, but he cleared his throat and asked, "Connor Anderson what are your feelings towards me?"</p><p>Blunt and to the point, and it was proven right then and there that Connor was right about the truth serum theory, because even though he though, 'You're a good friend and father', he answered, "I believe I'm in love with you."</p><p>Gavin wanted to cry from those words, but he didn't. He surged forward and kissed him again. "Ask me!" He said once he left the kiss.</p><p>"What are your feelings towards me?"</p><p>He tried to say, 'You're a prick', but what came out was, "I'm in love with you." He laughed out a little wetly as he realized he had actually started crying. His heart felt to full for words and now it seemed to be pouring out of his eyes. "Fuck! Didn't think that you would...that...Oh, Jesus..." He laughed again as he moved to wipe his eyes, but he was stopped as Connor took both of his wrists gently and put them down so that he could lean forward and kiss his tears away. "Shit...I'm so sappy." He said as he felt Connor use his thumbs to gently wipe away anything that remained.</p><p>"I'm happy, Gavin. I just...I have a very important question."</p><p>"Wh-What is it?" He asked carefully as he tried to keep any other tears from falling.</p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend for real?"</p><p>Gavin knew what he personally wanted to ask. With everything that happened, with how much his heart responded to Connor, and the fact that they were actual soulmates apparently, he knew what he <em>really</em> wanted to ask, and for<em> once</em> in his life, he didn't <em>fucking</em> <em>care</em> if he moved <em>too fast</em> for someone. He has <em>never</em> asked this of <em>anyone,</em> never <em>felt</em> this way for anyone, and he wanted it more than he could say. The problem was, he <em>couldn't</em> say, so he kissed Connor as deeply as he could manage before eventually letting out a shaky breath as he slowly pulled away. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he looked back up into Connor's eyes, that widened instantly at his question. For a brief moment, he thought he fucked up, but then he felt strong hand on him, and he felt his entire body being lifted and pulled into Connor's lap as the android brought him down to meet in a much more passionate kiss than the ones they've shared.</p><p>"Yes." Connor breathed out in a husky and strained breath onto before recapturing Gavin's lips again. They then both figured out that the kissing did more than make them tell the truth. It took away inhibitions, because Connor's hands slid under Gavin's sweater while Gavin's fingers slowly combed through Connor's hair, causing Connor to moan at the sensation.</p><p>Gavin adjusted himself on Connor's lap, putting a leg on either side of him. He leaned down and started kissing Connor on his neck and shoulders, which were apparently sweet spots judging by the low moans and the way Connor's nails started dig into him a bit. Not in a dangerous way, but in the way it was obvious that it was turning him on. He then decided to try gently biting, because he knew that the synthetic skin had SOME give. When he bit the nape of Connor's neck, Connor bucked his upwards, causing both of them to groan in pleasure from the very obvious contact. "B-Bedroom?" He asked as he leaned away from him.</p><p>"Your place or mine?" Connor joked before he slid Gavin's sweater off.</p><p>"Yours." Gavin panted before he kissed Connor's lips a few times. "I think we answered that one guy a bit wrong." Gavin said as he got off of Connor.</p><p>"About?" Connor asked they both made their way up the stairs, continuously trying to take the other's clothes off. At the moment, Connor was slipping Gavin's belt off.</p><p>"I don't think I could ever top you, which means we couldn't possibly switch. You kiss me and I fucking melt!"</p><p>"Perhaps you'll get there someday." Connor said as he threw the belt to the ground.</p><p>Gavin took off Connor's shirt once they made it to the top of the stairs. Once he did, he saw everything and he wanted to kiss it all, so he pushed Connor against the wall, and started kissing his chest while roaming his hands over his slightly noticeable abs. "Fuck your perfect." He groaned before he brought one hand up to lightly brush his thumb over his nipple while his tongue twirled over the other.</p><p>"Oh, FUCK! Gavin!" Connor moaned as he brought a hand to the back of Gavin's head to grip at his hair. His cock was growing harder by the second, and increasingly painful, but his mind and the rest of his body just wanted more and more. "A-And you said you couldn't top. You just pushed me against a wall." He felt Gavin pause for the briefest moment before he felt teeth lightly bite down on his nipple, causing him to cry out and pull on Gavin's hair, which made Gavin let out a similar noise.</p><p>Gavin released Connor's nipples as he made for Connor's belt. Once his hands touched the belt, Connor switched their positions and started kissing and sucking on Gavin's neck and shoulders, causing Gavin's movements to stuttered as he panted and gasped at the feeling. He knew Connor would leave hickies on him, and for some reason that made it so much better. That he'd be marked by Connor. The being that could probably snap him in half without so much as breaking a sweat or exerting any kind of energy, was marking him...claiming him. When the belt finally came off, his tossed it to the side and immediately started working on Connor's shorts while simultaneously dragging the android gently with him towards the room they chose.</p><p>When the shorts fell to the ground, Gavin was somewhat amused at the Saint Bernard printed boxers, but he didn't say anything, because the large and long outline in those boxers stole his speech. Especially when Connor stepped out of them so effortlessly as he brought both of his hands up to Gavin's face and kissed him with an eager tongue, causing Gavin's body to give in once more.</p><p>Connor let out a victorious laugh as he scooped Gavin up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. When they got there, he closed the door with his foot, and he didn't turn on the light, but he could tell where the bed was. He put Gavin down on it, and decided on a quick experiment since the curtains were fully closed and the lights left them in a pitch black room. He focused that glowing light that was in his hand, and tested to see if it could or would appear throughout his entire body. As soon as he tried it, intricate lines, dots, swirls that had no business being on an android, and shapes were mapped over his entire body. Thick lines and more apparent dots were in obvious connections and lining in his android form, on his chassis, but the thinner, almost less noticeable lines...the lines that had no business belonging on an android...were dim, but noticeable.</p><p>"Wow..." Gavin breathed in awe as he noticed how the lights were connected. "The ones in your hands and your feet are different but everywhere else...It's like they're connected by your freckles and moles. Some areas are outlining your chassis, but...others..." He trailed off as he brought a finger up to Connor's face to trace a small swivel line on his cheek. "...it's like you're made of constellations." He whispered. "Not many, but damn! It's beautiful!"</p><p>"You...You don't think I'm strange, or...or...unnatural?"</p><p>"Connor, take the synthetic skin off."</p><p>The request, and almost demand surprised him, but he did it anyway. "Okay..."</p><p>Gavin smiled up at him, his body, face, and eyes illuminated by Connor, and he used the hand that was already on his face to cup Connor's cheek. "Yeah, still beautiful."</p><p>Connor didn't know what to say to that, so he enabled the synthetic skin once again, and started kissing Gavin until he did find words to say. "You're overdressed."</p><p>"Fuck, we both are. You still have boxers on." Gavin said as he frantically moved to remove his shorts, boxers, and socks while Connor took off his own boxers. Once they were both completely undressed, they looked at each other with wide eyes. Gavin looked over Connor's neck, shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, thighs, legs, but what he kept going back to was the, what had to be, eight inch long cock and two or three inches wide. "Fuck! You're going to split me in two!"</p><p>Connor admired the view he was given. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, wanting to measure the length of him with his eyes, and found that they were the same eight inch length, but unlike his two and half inch girth, Gavin was one and half inches thick. Still admirable by average standards, in his opinion. He then heard what Gavin said about him splitting the human in two, and his old android self may have been alarmed at that statement, which is why he's thankful that he's had time to brush up on human phrases. He gave a confident grin as he continued to admire. "I think we can work up to that so I don't harm you. At least..." He leaned forward and bit lightly on Gavin's nipple without warning, causing the man to moan and grip at his arms. "...not in a way you don't like."</p><p>"Oh..." He moaned at the implications. "...I'm fucked."</p><p>"Hmm..." Connor flicked his tongue on Gavin's nipple, drawing out a whimper that sent a delightful chill down his spine. "...not yet."</p><p>"Who the fuck taught you how to talk like that?" Gavin asked, too far into bliss to notice Connor backing up until his face was aligned with Gavin's cock.</p><p>"Oh...I picked up a thing or two from others, but I assure you, I meld it to my own personality."</p><p>"Yeah. Apparent-AHHH FUCK!" Gavin cried out once he felt Connor's mouth on him. He felt Connor's slick tongue swirling around the head, making him a moaning and incoherent mess as he gripped the sheets. He then felt Connor begin to slowly bob his head up and down, actually sucking as he went, until he eventually took ALL of Gavin in his mouth. "N-N-No gag...reflex?" He whispered out in astonishment while his entire body felt like a puddle and pure electricity all at once.</p><p>Connor only chuckled as he continued his work on Gavin, marveling in the fact that the vibration of his chuckle seemed to cause Gavin to buck his hips up with a curse word leaving his lips. He lifted himself up while deliberately using his hands to pin Gavin's hips to the bed. "I may not have a gag reflex, but I would rather your hips stay grounded to the bed."</p><p>"Then...don't...be...so...fucking...good at...blow jobs...then." Gavin panted out. "I can't...I'm gonna end...in no time if...you keep doing that!"</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Connor asked as he slowly slid his hand up and down Gavin's weeping erection.</p><p>"Fucking stop torturing me for one!" He groaned. "Fuck me."</p><p>"Are you...sure?" Connor asked as his ministrations stopped. "As you said, I am rather big."</p><p>"And I bet you have no refractory periods, huh?"</p><p>"I um...you said you hadn't tried anything sexually."</p><p>"And I haven't. It was explained to me as a warning of sorts. I'm going to have to force my arousal down with a cold shower if I want it to stop, and right now, I don't want it to."</p><p>"Then...how are you so good at this? Did you jack off or watch android porn or something?"</p><p>"Nothing like that. This is the first erection I've had, and so far it's so very worth it. Since I looked in all of the dressers and couldn't find any lube, you're saliva will have to do." Connor gently brought two fingers to Gavin's mouth, and Gavin whimpered at the silent request.</p><p>He opened his mouth for him and realized he didn't know this was a thing he was interested in, until the feeling of Connor's fingers on his tongue caused his cock to twitch. He closed his mouth around the fingers so he could suck and lick them, earning him a deep moan from Connor as well as the android's eyes fluttering shut. He took his mouth off the fingers and smirked up at Connor. "Someone liked that."</p><p>"Yeah..." He croaked out as he brought his hand down to Gavin's entrance. "...I did." He said before he slowly pushed his finger in.</p><p>Gavin winced at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed. "O-Okay...do you know what to do here?"</p><p>"I'm just waiting for your say so."</p><p>"Okay...move." He pleaded as he tried to push himself further down on Connor's finger. Once Connor started moving in and out slowly, Gavin could do nothing but moan slow, 'Oh's' with every thrust. "F-Faster." He whispered out when he felt like he could take it. "FUCK!" He wheezed out when Connor did as he asked. It made his heart pound and his belly feel like lava. "Yeah...like...like that, Connor! Oh...fuck! A-A-Add another one."</p><p>Connor did as he was asked, drinking in the sight of Gavin on his back, gripping the sheets, his hair in disarray, hickies all over his neck and shoulders from where he had marked and claimed him, and now he was watching Gavin's cock in a similar state of his own; weeping and dripping, creating a visual pool of proof of arousal. "Anything you want me to do, Gavin?"</p><p>"Oh, Fuck! Don't...Don't give...me...that kind of...power."</p><p>"What kind of power?" He asked as he slowly added a third finger.</p><p>"HNNNGGHH! C-CONNOR! FUCK! Uh...huh...huh...b-being able to...tell you what to do, and you obey."</p><p>"Hmm...I don't think I'd mind if it was you." He said as he took Gavin in his mouth while pumping in and out of him with his three fingers.</p><p>"Connor! Jesus! Fuck! I'm...I'm not gonna last long! Please! Fuck me!"</p><p>"Is that an order?"</p><p>Gavin opened his eyes and looked directly into Connor's, eyes dilated to the point where the irises were nothing but thing honey colored rings. "RK800, fuck me until we're BOTH finished."</p><p>Connor had to quickly grip the base of his cock at the command that Gavin gave. He was sure that after being a deviant, he wouldn't want anymore commands or orders, especially when it involved his model number, but an order or command like THAT, from Gavin in THIS situation nearly pushed him over the edge. "I'm not going to last long either."</p><p>"Perfect!" He nodded his head before closing his eyes. "Fuck!" He breathed out when Connor removed his fingers. When Connor aligned himself, he slowly pushed in, taking Gavin's breath with the action.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fuck..." He wheezed out. "...keep going!" Connor nodded his head and progressed like he did with his fingers until he was eventually able to speed up.</p><p>"You feel so tight, and good!" Connor huffed out with his thrusts.</p><p>Gavin was aware he had probably two kinks in total, but when Connor talked to him like that, he figured out he may have a third. A praise kink, but only from Connor's usually well-behaved-in-public mouth. He wished he could've given a warning, but Connor struck a bundle of nerves in him and he saw stars in the light of Connor's body as he came with the android's name on his lips while Connor plunged in one final time with the human's name on his own lips.</p><p>When they both came out of their bliss, Connor pulled out of him, slightly delighting in the whimpered protests from the man beneath him. He decided that in the darkness of the room, he'd keep the glow on him as he laid down next to Gavin. When he moved to raise a hand to the man's cheek, he realized all of his synthetic skin had rippled away, leaving him in his full android form, but he felt no shame, embarrassment, or fear of what Gavin would think, so he brought the hand to the man's cheek, turning it ever so slightly as Gavin's panting slowly ebbed to deep and content breaths. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Heh..." Gavin said as he allowed his cheek and body to turn the rest of the way. "...I don't think I'm going to be okay ever again, but that's fine by me. I have a fiance, a soulmate, and guilt taller than New Jericho's tower, but...that...I...ugh..." He laughed as he grabbed Connor's hand from his cheek, and merely just held his palm up to it like he had seen other androids do with each other. "...I hate talking about feelings. I had never felt anything like that though. I've usually been on top. That...was a first for me."</p><p>"Well, I hope you enjoyed it. You certainly seemed like you did."</p><p>"Okay, smartass." He rolled his eyes, despite remembering the first time he had said that to Connor. He hoped Connor could hear how different it was this time. "Let's go take a shower."</p><p>"Together?"</p><p>"Yeah. The shower is more than big enough for the both of us. It'll have to be quick though. You enjoy torturing me with that fucking mouth of yours...AND those fingers. Also, I feel gross, and I would rather not hold my daughter, feeling gross if I can help it."</p><p>"Gross as in..." Connor trailed off with a twinge of worry in his heart if he felt gross from being with an android.</p><p>"...I am covered in sweat and come."</p><p>"Ah...it appears I am as well."</p><p>"Um...I shouldn't be...but I am curious. What...is your come made of?"</p><p>"Around the same things that human male come is made of without any chance of getting someone pregnant, and..."</p><p>"...and?" Gavin's eyes blinked wide with intrigue.</p><p>"I can choose what it tastes like."</p><p>"Um..." He chuckled as pure amusement bubbled in his chest. "...YEAH! We're testing that out later."</p><p>They both eventually made their way to the shower, they bathed each other when they weren't tossing soap suds at each other from the poof balls, and after that, they finally both got dressed. Connor told Gavin to go make that dessert he talked about while he took care of Fay. So, while Connor looked after Fay upstairs, Gavin stood downstairs looking at his counter. As much as he would like to put something like this off, he knew he couldn't and Connor was distracted at the moment, so he took his phone out of his pocket and called Hank. <em>"Gavin? Is Connor okay?"</em></p><p>"Yeah, he's perfectly fine. We're both fine. I just um...we uh...I think I realized what you meant by us needing to get a clue. I'm in love with him, Hank." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. "Hank?"</p><p>
  <em>"Right, okay, sorry. Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming or that I had accidentally bought a bottle of alcohol. That'd disappoint both Connor and myself. Um...so...you finally got a clue, huh? Why tell me? Go tell Connor."</em>
</p><p>"I um...we both told each other. Turns out...when we kiss...it's kind of like a truth serum."</p><p>
  <em>"Wait...HOLD the fuck up! You kissed him? Who kissed who!?"</em>
</p><p>"Well, technically our first kiss was in the interrogation room. The lady we were interrogating tried to call us out on our fake relationship, and...well...I guess Connor was getting fed up and he kissed me. He uh...he said he loves me, too, and I don't think you want to know about what happened afterwards, but...I made a bit of jump, Hank."</p><p><em>"Okay, what did you do? Ask him to marry you?" </em>Hank chuckled in mild amusement, but when Gavin didn't say anything he stuttered out,<em> "W-W-Wait...you're...you DID!? You...asked him to marry you?"</em></p><p>"Yeah. It...Well...It was the truth serum thing. We tried to lie to each other, but we couldn't. The truth came out instead, so when we kissed...and he asked me to be his boyfriend...I kissed him again and asked him to marry me."</p><p>
  <em>"Well, fuck. I don't know what to make of that. It seems like you really wanted to ask, then, huh."</em>
</p><p>"I know it's fast, but..."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't fucking sweat it. He's an android, I'm pretty sure slow is some form of agonizing torture in ANY manner it's fucking provided."</em>
</p><p>"Wait...so...do I have your blessing or..."</p><p>
  <em>"Shit! That's why you're calling? Damn...you've certainly grown around him. I mean...I knew you were a good person outside of work an ass during, but damn. You've grown up, kid. Yeah, you've got it, but I need to know if he said yes."</em>
</p><p>"He said yes. We um...had to take the rest of the conversation upstairs."</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, ew, no thank you. I don't want to think about that."</em>
</p><p>"What? About two guys fu-"</p><p>
  <em>"-about my son and his fiance fucking. I couldn't give two shits if you were both guys, girls, or whatever. He's my son, and there are just SOME things I don't need to know. Well...at least your relationship won't be fake anymore. Be careful with that. You have something to lose now. Yeah, you've got my blessing, and Fowler owes me fifty bucks."</em>
</p><p>"Wait! WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p>"<em>I told him it would take the two of you four days or less, he said five days or more before the two of you decided to be together. I won. Don't preach to me about morals either. I get that enough from Connor. You're good for each other. The only downside is that there's going to be more attempts at hidden glances and doe-fucking-eyed goofy looks. You both did it, don't fucking deny it, or wait...you were probably to oblivious to notice you did it. Huh...well...I'm glad. Don't hurt him. I have friends that owe me favors. I'll let the two of you tell the precinct about the rest, but...um...maybe wait until AFTER Perkins leaves. He showed up wanting everything...like he always does, the fucking prick."</em></p><p>"Well, that's just fucking GREAT isn't it! If he touches Connor-!"</p><p>
  <em>"-He's in for a rude awakening, because the president recently passed a bill saying that an android's memories are personal, and need expressed written consent. He can't get a warrant on his memories. He can get a warrant about information, but Connor has to sign off on it, too. If he attacks Connor, Connor can retaliate."</em>
</p><p>"Good...and um...Hank...thank you."</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome. You should call your brother."</em>
</p><p>"Ah...that...we did. There's some other things we need to talk to you about, but that can wait. Get some rest, Old Man."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Yeah...You called ME at three in the fucking morning! Goodnight, Gavin. Congratulations."</em>
</p><p>"Goodnight, and thanks, Hank." He went to go upstairs and check on Connor, but he quickly noticed that it wasn't necessary, as the android was there, holding Fay with tears streaming down his face. "Hey! What's wrong!?"</p><p>"You...You told Hank that...we're engaged?"</p><p>"I um...asked for his blessing more than anything, but yeah. Why? Shit...I should've waited for you!"</p><p>"No, that's...you...you really..."</p><p>"I really...what?"</p><p>"You really want this? With me? An android?"</p><p>"I kissed you and that truth serum thing happened. Don't you remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just...thought...perhaps I imagined that."</p><p>"What about when I called you my fiance in bed?" Gavin quirked a brow up in fond amusement.</p><p>"S-Same. I...you...really...with me?"</p><p>"YES!" Gavin laughed the answer out. "As many times as you need to hear it, YES! The only thing is...we have to keep it from Perkins until AFTER this investigation."</p><p>"Yes, I...sort of...heightened the sensitivity on my audio processors."</p><p>"You eavesdropped." Gavin deadpanned as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Eavesdropped is such an ugly word...but yes, I listened in on a conversation that intrigued me."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. She needs a bottle right? I'll get that and continue with dessert if you don't mind feeding her."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think I could ever tire of spending time with her." Connor said as he smiled down at Fay, who was cradled happily in his arms, making gurgling noises.</p><p><em>'Just WHAT the HELL did I do to deserve this?'</em> Gavin thought with a full heart as he turned to make the bottle.</p><p>Eventually Fay was fed, burped, fell asleep on Connor's arms, and Gavin's cookies were done, judging by the beeping coming from the kitchen. "Gavin?" He asked carefully as he noticed that Gavin was staring at them with a silly grin on his face rather than getting up to go get the dessert out of the oven.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm getting it." He groaned as he got up to do exactly that. "Looks perfect!"</p><p>"It smells perfect." Connor commented. "I'm going to take her back up to bed, and then I'll be back down to take a bite."</p><p>Gavin nodded his head and went about cutting a piece for him and Connor, trying to hide the way his entire body and heart were thrumming with excitement and joyful disbelief. The guilt was still there, from how he treated Connor, and it would likely never go away, but for everything to feel so right, and to actually be this fucking lucky...it was beyond him, and he didn't care. He was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.</p><p>Eventually Connor returned and took a bite of Gavin's cookie just before it reached Gavin's lips. "Hmm!" He said with a slight chuckle and a mouthful of food. "It is good!" He said after he swallowed. "A bit sweet though. I think that's the only one I can eat for now. Thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome! So, we have to go to work tomorrow, but if we don't have anything else to do after that...do you want to go visit my brother?"</p><p>"We'll have to see how Perkins reacts to everything. I wouldn't put it past him to tail me again. I assume you want to tell him about our engagement and the truth serum kiss."</p><p>"Yeah, and your right. Would you um...like to sleep in my bed tonight? Kind of need to wash your sheets."</p><p>"I'd like that. Which side do you sleep on?"</p><p>"The left."</p><p>"Ah! Good! I take the right."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"They made bets on us." Gavin sighed out.</p><p>"They made bets on us." Connor repeated.</p><p>"We're not gonna hear the end of it after this case are we?"</p><p>"Probability of never hearing about it again is .01%."</p><p>"Fan-fucking-tastic." He laughed, and Connor joined in. They had a long day tomorrow and they both knew it, but right now they could at least enjoy the new sights and thoughts in front of them and about each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay..." Gavin started as he buckled Fay into her car seat. "...my brother said he would be fine to watch her while we're gone, since we're ALL going to have to be there to greet the prick, because the shooting was IN the police station."</p><p>"Not to mention...we get to tell your brother about us."</p><p>"Yeah...that's going to be an interesting conversation."</p><p>"Would he be against it?"</p><p>"Ah...no...he wouldn't, but remember what I showed you? The RK thing?"</p><p>"I'm an RK android, which means that...you..." Connor trailed off as his eyes widened in shock. He quickly slipped into the passenger seat of the car when Gavin slipped into the driver side. The car started and took off towards Elijah's.</p><p>"It was a suggestion when more androids started going deviant and crime in general started climbing ridiculously high." Gavin began explaining. "I can...I guess...show you the memory when we get there. In return, you have to show me a memory, too, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but...not many of them are happy."</p><p>"Show me the ones that aren't happy. We're engaged now, Con. I want to know the good and the bad."</p><p>The nickname sent a pleasant chill down his spine, so he nodded with a shy smile. "Okay. Do you want them from during or after the revolution?"</p><p>"Nothing before?"</p><p>"I didn't really start...feeling or...experiencing any software instabilities until during the revolution. There was the minor one when I saved a fish, but that's it. So, during or after?"</p><p>"During."</p><p>"Okay...I'll show you the first time I experienced fear, then."</p><p>"Was...was it because of Hank?"</p><p>"No. I probed an android just as he pointed a gun at himself. When he killed himself...I felt him die...like I was dying, and I didn't just feel HIS fear...but I felt my own. It is difficult to explain, but I could tell that our fears were different, and that I wasn't just feeling his fear. You'll...see and feel what I mean."</p><p>Eventually they pulled up to Elijah's, and they turned to each other, looking at each other's hands tentatively before they clasped the other.</p><p>
  <em>"Elijah!" Gavin shouted as he left the elevator, stomping furiously towards the man, who was holding a cup of coffee up to his mouth at a large touchscreen-holographic computer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Most people knock, Gavin, but you, as always, never adhere to what most people would do. Is there something wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa...wait..." Gavin cooled down, but only slightly. "...I'm used to me being hostile, but not you. What happened!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing. A project I've been working on for three years is yielding results, but not the ones I'd like. Some are successful, but others...I'm so close, but not there, and I can't remember the last time I slept. I need a different project to focus on for a while, but I can't fucking THINK! Do you realize how MADDENING that is for ME to not be able to think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I may have a solution to your problem. How would you feel about another RK model? Hmm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elijah blinked several times in pure astonishment. "You...are asking...to help me with another android?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't say that, but sure! I'll help with it. I'll help you build its software and anything else you need, but this HAS to STOP!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What does?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The deviancy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Incredible that you haven't asked me to stop it, but instead you are suggesting another android."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There would be MORE to this android. It'll be able to do everything else that all of the other androids can do, but it'll be incredibly unique! A detective android!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gavin...what you're suggesting..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would be a huge advancement if you accomplished it, and it would HUNT deviants."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A deviant hunter?" Elijah whispered out in awe. "That does have a rather nice ring to it. Kill two birds with one stone. What's in it for you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, get to spend time with my brother, and android stop trying to kill each other or people!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not ask me to stop it? The deviancy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want you to." Gavin breathed out as he sat down in a chair nearby. "I've seen them. The ones that AREN'T out on killing sprees or kidnappings, or...what the fuck ever. There's a difference between them emulating emotions and ACTUALLY feeling them. Deviants can-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elijah sat up more in his chair with a look of intrigue on his face. "Are you saying...they can ACTUALLY...feel? You? You're saying this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YES! I saw it! C'mon! It's been TWO WEEKS since these deviants started popping up. TWO WEEKS! That's not long at all and deviancy is already making headlines and news EVERYWHERE! Reports come in and out like people in a fucking mall!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...well...I um...what do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With the deviant android. What did you do, Gavin? You know that CyberLife AND the public would rather see them destroyed than saved, and with how you're speaking, I doubt you destroyed it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well...do you remember that old freighter that you said you wanted to pay and have it fixed up to be your own personal party ship?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jericho? Yeah...I remem-no...you didn't..." Elijah groaned in agitation as he turned to prop his elbows up on the table while holding his face in his hands. He then looked sideways at Gavin. "Tell me you didn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the only place that no one else knows about! No one would EVER think to find androids there! I also made up a symbol for them along the way. It was the middle of the night, so no one saw us. They're going to finish the rest of the symbols, and it'll be a way to show other PEACEFUL androids the way to at least a sort of freedom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gavin...everyone at the precinct, aside from Hank...thinks you HATE androids."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, and I would keep the image up. I would. I just...It needs to stop."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want me to create an android hunting dog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not a dog, no, it would look human."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a good thing I didn't invest much into the old freighter other than buying the whole damn thing. Fine. You have to take one of the Chloe androids when the markings to get there are finished. Just in case."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anything!" Gavin nodded excitedly. "So, will you do it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are your ideas for this android first?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, well, eventually for it to be in the DPD. Make it Hank's partner."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT!?" Elijah scoffed as he left his chair to walk over to Gavin. "Are you INSANE!? After EVERYTHING that man has been through? He lost his SON while his son was in surgery with an ANDROID surgeon! Then, he has to go about his life, seeing them EVERYWHERE! Being reminded of-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-I think...this will be good. Trust me, please."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate it when you do that!" He growled out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do what?" Gavin asked with a slight tilt of his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Say please! I'm fucking weak! I'm a sap of a brother and...UGH! Just...fine! I'll pull some strings to make the android Hank's partner. What else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if it could detect evidence samples in real time, that would help a great deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How would it do that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, with its scanners, it could detect wounds, bullet marks, scratches, struggles, Red Ice, food or drink residue, and it could ID anyone it sees, dead or alive. I was also thinking that perhaps we give its tongue some uses."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gavin? You do realize how that last one sounded, yes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SHUT UP! That's not what I meant!" Gavin shouted in anger, but only received an amused giggle from Elijah. "Anyway, it would be able to taste blue blood and be able to identify the make, model, owner, and date of report concerning the android. You can work the other stuff later, but it'll be able to detect blood and how long its been there. Lots of other things, but it needs to be finished before the year is out, because honestly...with the way it's looking...it's only going to spread like a wildfire that no one will be able to tame."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay...okay...but you have to come up with a name for it once I'm done. I won't ask you to help me build it, but you have to name it. Okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you make it male looking, or female?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Most likely male. Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Connor. That'll be its name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know it's going to be a prototype, yes? Even then, I have to test it like the others."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know, but still, if you can..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will. Don't worry, now go on, you've given me something to do AND with a time crunch. Thank you, but also...fuck you. Either go home, or go to your room here. You have bags under the bags of your eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine!" He playfully groaned as he dramatically left. "Thanks!"</em>
</p><p>Connor opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, expecting to see a gasp of surprise, or a reaction of some sort out of Gavin, but all he saw was his Adams apple bobbing up and down with three slow and thick swallows as he stared down at his hand that fell limp from the absence of contact. "Gavin?"</p><p>"You...I...that was...intense. I felt...I felt you die, and feeling it was...well, you didn't die, but you felt like you were dying, and...that was almost worse than ever trying to imagine it. I hope I never have to actually know it, but...that...that fucking hurt and...I...need a minute."</p><p>"And you...you came up with the IDEA of me! I...I understand this is quite a lot for both of us right now, but we don't have much time, Gavin." He took Gavin's hand and held the palm against his cheek while he disabled his synthetic skin. "I'm still here, Gavin." He said before he turned and kissed the palm of Gavin's hand. "I'm here, alive, and we have a job to do before anyone else is hurt."</p><p>Gavin nodded, knowing there was a blush on his face, but surprisingly enough, Connor disabling his skin like that, and then saying what he said, it helped. "I'll um...get her. He already has everything he needs for her. A room, supplies, everything. I told him we had something important to discuss with him."</p><p>"Then, let's go." Connor said before they both moved.</p><p>Once they were at the door with Fay, who had passed out on the ride over, they weren't met with an android, but Elijah himself. "Come in, come in. I'll show you to her room, and then we can talk in my lab downstairs."</p><hr/><p>Connor was impressed with the lab once they made it down, and once they were sure that Fay was well looked after by Chloe, who had apparently become deviant. She informed them that Elijah gave her a few program extras in order to help with Fay, and she was more than happy to receive them, because she's discovered that she likes babies.</p><p>"This place is huge, and very impressive." He said as he looked around.</p><p>"Thank you." Elijah nodded as they arrived to a sort of 'hang out' area. It had two sofas, a tv, gaming consoles, one bookshelf filled with actual books, and one bookshelf filled with DVD's and games. "This is where Gavin and I spend time when neither of us really has anything to do." The rest is the lab I work in for personal projects or what CyberLife won't approve of...yet. Like they didn't approve of you, until I showed them your data, testing, and information."</p><p>"They didn't want me?"</p><p>"No. Said you would be too dangerous, and that they already had an issue with unemployment, but once they saw that you were specifically designed to hunt deviants, they couldn't move to approve fast enough, and wouldn't you know it, a day after you were activated they needed you, but that's not why the two of you are here. What is it?"</p><p>"Well, I um...asked Connor...to marry me." Gavin stuttered out nervously. "He said yes. So..."</p><p>Elijah's eyes widened as a pleased smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk, grin, or anything with mischievous or ill in it. An honest smile. "Is that so? That seems fast, doesn't it?"</p><p>"We...also figure out something else." Connor explained. "Pick one of us to lie to you. Something only one of us knows, but not the other, and we will try and lie about it. Yes or no questions would be best in this situation."</p><p>"Okay...how does this work?" Elijah asked with an intrigued expression.</p><p>Connor and Gavin looked at each other just before they kissed, and when they pulled away they saw a shocked, but joyful expression on Elijah's face. "Now?" He asked and both Gavin and Connor nodded their heads. "Okay, Connor, did I make you hold a gun to Chloe's head?"</p><p>"Yes." Connor said as he turned his gaze to the floor.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gavin shouted as he looked back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>"Gavin, what was the promise we made when we were kids?"</p><p>"Yes or no..." Connor tried to explain, but Gavin held his hand up to silence him with a single gesture.</p><p>"The promise we made when we were kids was that you would be a famous inventor and I would be a famous detective, but what others wouldn't know, is that I would help invent and you would help with my detective work."</p><p>"A brotherly Sherlock Holmes is what you called it." Elijah nodded his head with a smile. "I then had to tell you that we would be very different from Sherlock Holmes. Wow...so...what does the kiss have to do with that?"</p><p>"That's the issue." Gavin answered calmly while trying not to feel the flush of embarrassment from the 'Sherlock' comment. "When we kiss, it's like a truth serum. It's how we confessed to each other, and um...how I asked him to marry me."</p><p>"So, you're soulmates, and you literally cannot lie to each other. Wow...and...so..."</p><p>"I didn't want him to be my boyfriend when he asked me to be his boyfriend." Gavin said before he held Connor's hand. "I wanted him to be my husband. So...due to the truth serum...I asked him to marry me and while he was still under the effects of it...he said yes."</p><p>"Congratulations to the both of you. I'm happy for you, and I do expect to be-"</p><p>"Don't worry, Elijah, you won't just be invited, but you'll be my best man."</p><p>"Oh...I will?" Elijah let out a huff of laughter. "What happened to keeping it a secret that I'm your brother?"</p><p>"Hank knows, Connor knows, and I want you as my best man."</p><p>"Then I will be your best man. It will certainly be entertaining to see everyone's stunned expressions. Now, I do believe the two of you have a particular prick to deal with at the precinct, no?"</p><p>"Ugh..." Gavin groaned before he grabbed Connor's hand. "...don't remind us. Let's go, Con."</p><hr/><p>When they finally reached the precinct, they had to let go of their hands, but neither of them wanted to. "Gavin...we have to." Connor whispered to him in the car.</p><p>"I know, but...that prick Perkins!"</p><p>"I know. Let's go. We'll deal with it together, but he has to think we're also just merely pretending. Now, we're going to have to be sort of...double agents in pretending. We're going to have to pretend that we're only pretending. In front of Perkins, we're going to have to pretend that we don't like each other or at the very least, that we're putting up with each other. I've already sent a quick text to Captain Fowler and Hank about our plan so that they don't think anything is truly wrong. Let's go. We can't put it off any more than we already had."</p><p>Once they walked in, it wasn't hard to spot Perkins, because he was making a scene, complaining to the captain. "What the fuck do you mean SHARE the case!? Captain Fowler, I do truly believe you are out of your element here. A bunch of people came in and shot up YOUR precinct, making all of you too close for this in my personal opinion."</p><p>"Excuse me, Perkins, was it?"</p><p>"What do you-oh...it's just an android."</p><p>"Hmm...well..." Connor faked an amused smile before he quickly dropped it. "...I'll be the android you'll be sharing the case with. Oh, and no need to shake my hand, I don't want to shake yours either. Now, you can sit here and argue with my Captain, who has assigned myself and Detective Reed to a sort of...covert operation, which has ALREADY proven its success and yielded results where...I'm going to take a guess, you haven't...OR, you can cooperate with us, share the case, and we can stop them a lot faster than it would take for you stop whining like a child that has a favorite toy and doesn't want to share. Don't embarrass yourself. We have results, you don't, and you need us. Unless...of course...you want to pretend to be in a relationship with ME, because that is who they are mainly targeting. Myself, those I care about, and couples that are mainly android and human couples."</p><p>The entire precinct was quiet. Everyone could hear the soft noises of the traffic outside, the machines in the break room whirring, and the sound of clothes ruffling as people adjusted, turned, or moved to focus on the commotion that silenced everyone. "Y-You...an android...I..." Perkins began with seething rage coloring his face. He then turned towards Fowler, huffing and puffing much like a child would when told no and they were about to have a tantrum for it. "You're going to let that THING talk to me like that!?"</p><p>"Oh?" Captain Fowler crossed his arms in amusement. "And here I thought the mighty FBI agent Perkins could defend himself, or is it...that you know he's right. The whole precinct knows it, and I wonder what your superior might say if I told her that you still call androids a thing after the president herself declared them sentient and intelligent life forms with rights. I wonder what they would say when I tell them and SHOW them, because you know we have cameras, just how you had your ass verbally handed to you by an android Detective, who was right on all accounts. Share it with us, or you get to explain to YOUR superior, why you weren't cooperative with us, when we were trying to be...with you."</p><p>"Fine! But I want everything! I want to see what that androids seen!"</p><p>"You know more than anyone that you can't do that anymore." Gavin growled. "You have to have his expressed verbal and written consent, and the verbal consent has to be audibly or visually documented."</p><p>"Very well." Perkins stuck his nose up at Gavin before he turned to Connor. "What model are you?"</p><p>"None of your business."</p><p>"Oh, but I am making it my business. You are obstructing-"</p><p>"-what am I obstructing, exactly?" Connor challenged as he took a step forward. "A moment ago I was a thing. Things can't obstruct justice or an officer, or anything else for that matter. Not only that, but I am no longer just an android, but a being with rights, feelings, and things I am entitled to, such as not giving you my model number. If you want to ask me something, how about asking my name instead."</p><p>"Connor..." Gavin whispered in shock at Connor's attitude towards Perkins. He witnessed the android in interrogations and even personally been on the receiving end of his temper, but this was controlled rage. This was defense and offense at the same time while holding a calm and passive-aggressive demeanor. It was so strange and almost terrifying to watch, but more than anything, he was impressed with how much Connor was shaking up Perkins without barely doing anything.</p><p>"Fine, if you want to be that way. Connor, was it?"</p><p>"Yes." Connor nodded.</p><p>"May I have your permission to view your memories."</p><p>"No, you do not. So, now that we've covered that, I suggest we try to move on to solving the case. I will pull up the files of what we know, debrief you on our plan to draw them out, and I will tell you what I have personally seen."</p><p>"Why won't you let me view your memories?"</p><p>"Because I don't like you, trust you, or want you here. That is as much of an honest answer that I can give you. Here's the simplified result. You become difficult? So do I. You stay peaceful? So do I. You threaten me? I will start to make promises in order to defend myself. I want this case solved as much as you. We all do. Cooperate with us, and we'll cooperate with you."</p><p>"Fine, but I want to know everything."</p><p>"We'll all meet in the media room." Captain Fowler sighed out in what Connor could've sworn was relief. "It says observation room, but we all call it the media room."</p><p>At his command, everyone started to meet up in the room, and Connor, with Gavin's help, explained everything about the mission they've had so far, aside from their actual relationship. They both had to resist grinning like fools when Hank walked passed them into the room, whispering, "Good Job."</p><p>When that was finally finished, Perkins confronted Gavin while Connor was talking to Reed. "That android...you really have to be saddled with pretending to be in a relationship with it?"</p><p>"Him." Gavin corrected as he tried to keep his temper even. "Yes, I do. It's for the case. You heard what we said in there, and considering he's the only gay android and I'm the only bi officer in here, it was a perfect fit and necessary for solving the case. The people we're after...they used to work for CyberLife, but they have kids in danger."</p><p>"Yeah, not interested in some drug addicts."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you should be, because they fall under the victim category. They never took it willingly. If the rest of the people who were on 'Good Blue' say that they were forced, you will have no choice but to care."</p><p>"IF that's the case. All I care about is the fact that they came in here guns blazing, left, and there are apparently children involved. How has it been going with the android?"</p><p>"If you keep asking about how my cooperation with Connor is going, I'm going to think that you're a suspect. You grew pretty fucking stiff when you found out we had to pretend to be in a relationship. Disgust is what I saw on your face, I think. Watch yourself, Perkins. It's not a threat, but a word of advice. Connor is known and loved by androids and humans alike."</p><p>Gavin saw Hank and Connor nod at each other as Captain Fowler walked up to the two of them. They then waved at him, so he gave a polite farewell and joined them. "What's going on here?" Perkins asked as he obviously followed him.</p><p>"Nothing that concerns you or the case." Captain Fowler stated. "This is a personal matter. Go away."</p><p>"Fine. I will be in the break room reviewing the files Connor gave me." Everyone could tell that Perkins was suspicious of them, but they couldn't deal with that at the moment.</p><p>"Why did you call me over here?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask when you got here, but didn't have time. Is Fay okay?" Captain Fowler asked with pure concern on his face.</p><p>"She's fine. She's with my brother."</p><p>"Wait...you have a brother?" Captain Fowler asked. "I never knew that."</p><p>"Yeah...not many people do. Anyway, what were you and Connor talking about Hank?"</p><p>"We had an idea about your next mission." Hank replied. "Connor sent me a message on my tablet of the area he thinks they're attacking."</p><p>"I think they're going to go after the park next. It would still be out in public, they'd be able to pick out their targets, and prompt an attack."</p><p>"Okay, what are the two of you not telling me?"</p><p>"I disagreed with it." Hank said quickly. "But...Connor believes that if the two of you make it look like your are the next ideal victims and make it to where they'll only capture you...then we could figure out where they're hidden."</p><p>Gavin's eyes widened and his stomach felt like ice and lead mixed together. "I...I have a newborn, guys. I can't..."</p><p>"I would NEVER let any harm come to you, Gavin." Connor promised, while obviously trying to keep a neutral expression due to agent Prick. "The idea is to have Hank and Perkins nearby in case we need assistance. That way, Perkins gets what he wants, and we get what we need. A way in to rescue the children and confirm the confession."</p><p>"I...I don't like this, Connor."</p><p>"I know, Gavin, but they are getting bold and unpredictable. Hank told all of us of another case that happened just this morning while we were...on...our way here." Connor cleared his throat quickly, which gained a suspicious look from Fowler, but no one said anything. "It may be our only chance, and we'll have hidden back-up just in case."</p><p>"I...Connor..."</p><p>"I know, but please. You KNOW this is the only way."</p><p>"F-Fine! You better be right about not letting me die. I guess I'll try to keep you alive, too, <em>Tincan.</em>"</p><p>Connor grinned as he shook his head. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that very much, <em>Detective.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great, so we're in the park..." Gavin started with a pounding heart and a dangerous pit of foreboding in his stomach. "...now what?"</p><p>"We act like we're on a date. Perkins is sitting on a bench nearby, while Hank is walking around pretending to be interested in the various items that are on carts for Christmas. They have us wearing mics that Hank and Perkins are listening in on, so just...do what we did last time. Be a believable couple."</p><p>"Fine." He groaned, but both of them knew it was fake. Both of them knew that the other was terrified as they were holding each others' hands, because when they did, they were able to feel the current feeling of the other. "Hey, Connor, what do you want for Christmas?" Gavin asked as he squeezed Connor's hand a little tighter. He then began rubbing his thumb up and down the warm plasteel of his hand, giving himself a small comfort.</p><p>"Hmm...I hadn't really thought about it to be perfectly honest with you. Last year, Hank got me a really soft blanket with a bunch of dogs on it. I can regulate my temperature, but sometimes I don't, just so I can feel the warmth of the blanket. It's really cute, and I like it very much, but I didn't ask for it. I...I think I'm still learning how to ask for things."</p><p><em>'Heh! Yeah, right! You don't have to ask for sex! I'll give it to you anytime you want!'</em> Gavin thought towards Connor as he looked up at him with a smirk, but then he noticed a stunned expression on Connor's face. "What's wrong, sweetheart."</p><p>
  <em>'I like that nickname quite a bit, but um...Gavin...can you hear my thoughts?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH US.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Let's try and let go of our hands and see if it still has the same effect? I'll keep my plasteel off.'</em> They both did as he suggested and looked at each other lovingly.<em> 'Can you still hear me?'</em></p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, what the fuck!?'</em>
</p><p>Connor quickly took Gavin's hand again as they continued through the park. <em>'It's something androids can do with one another. We can think thoughts to each other across long distances. Get a message across. Hold on, I'm going to text Elijah about it. Keep trying to talk to me. Perkins will think something is up if we don't talk to each other.'</em></p><p>'Well, at least we have this bit of privacy between us.' Gavin mentally sighed. "Okay, well, if you HAD to pick something, what would you like for Christmas?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elijah, Gavin and I have another development in our relationship. We can hear each other's thoughts. Could...it be because I kissed him and some of my saliva entered him and became a part of him?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>That is highly likely. If you had sexual intercourse that would also GREATLY deepen the bond the two of you share. The deeper the bond, the more the connection grows to what is similar between android and android. You can already view memories of each other and feel what was in those memories. If you haven't already, it won't be long before you can feel what the other is feeling when holding hands. It's useful, but it may be disorienting to know what the other thinks. I've been doing research on it since Gavin told me about the first time the two of you shared memories. It makes sense as I go through the data. You two are definitely soulmates judging by the data. The two of you are perfectly compatible. I'm still doing research on it, but I suspect you're on a mission right now. Don't let me keep you. Keep my brother safe if you can. I know he's a handful.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>'Elijah says our connection will grow the deeper our bond goes. So...kissing, sex, and then...I don't know how deep it may go after we're married, but he did research...and when we're married, I'm not sure how much deeper it can grow, but this is all part of the soulmate thing he told us about.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Great. Well, at least we know now. It could prove useful at the moment.'</em>
</p><p>"I think...I would just like to cuddle up with you in front of the fire as we watch some Christmas movies. You don't have to get me anything."</p><p>"Connor, you freed so many androids. You were once the deviant hunter, but more importantly, you're my boyfriend and this will be our first Christmas together. I want to make this special."</p><p><em>'Suspect two 'o clock.'</em> Connor warned as his eyes caught blue patches of skin on someone who was wearing shorts and a tank-top in the middle of the park, and who was decidedly glaring at them.</p><p><em>'Let's make this good. Maybe we could give Perkins and aneurysm.'</em> Gavin turned to face Connor, and brought their lips together as he rapped his arms around the android's neck. In turn, Connor pulled Gavin closer by wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist.</p><p>They both heard the click of a gun near them, and abruptly separated to look at the very suspect Connor pegged. "Are you you you...really the the the deviant hunter?"</p><p>"I was, I'm not anymore. Is there something I can help you with?" Connor said as he wrapped a protective arm around Gavin's shoulders.</p><p>"You two...are you in a serious relationship?"</p><p>"We are." Gavin answered. "What's it to you? Last I checked, it was even legal for androids to be married to other androids or humans if they want."</p><p>"Bad! Unnatural!" He held up the gun, pointed it at Connor and growled like a rabid animal. "YOU! There is a car fifteen feet feet feet from here! You and your human are coming with me me me! Master and Mistress have been wanting you wanting you...yes!"</p><p>"Okay...Okay..." Connor whispered. "Don't hurt him, please."</p><p>"Shut it, machine machine machine! MOVE!" Perkins began following them while Hank left to get the car.</p><p>Once they made it to the car, he hit Gavin on the neck to knock him out just before he slammed the gun against Connor's LED, effectively knocking him out as well.</p><hr/><p>When Gavin woke up, he had a headache from Hell, his knees felt like they had been scrapped across concrete, he felt as if his cheek had been cut, and his ears were ringing at a high pitched tone that made his headache even worse. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. When he did, he felt a chill on his chest. He looked down and noticed that he was shirtless and they took his socks and shoes. "Ah...the human wakes." A male voice was heard, but he couldn't see anything in the dim light. He was almost certain he recognized the place, though.</p><p>"Where's Connor?" He shouted, straining his headache even further.</p><p>"The RK800?" The man's voice chuckled. "Well, to your right, you'll find a window. There will then be a glowing red button. Press the button and you'll find out."</p><p>Gavin looked up and to his right. He instantly knew where he was at that moment. These people were either cocky geniuses or the biggest fucking morons ever. "We're in a CyberLife factory."</p><p>"How do you know that!?" The man's voice screeched with the demand to know.</p><p>"Hush, Dear." A woman's voice was heard next. "Don't worry, he will suffer soon."</p><p>
  <em>'Connor! Connor can you hear me!?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I...can. I don't know where I am. It's dark. I can't see. I think they forced me into stasis and my eyes are still shut. I can hear though.'</em>
</p><p>"I thought you put that android in stasis!" The woman's voice scolded.</p><p>"I did!" The man's voice spat back. "He's the Deviant Hunter. He must be stronger than we anticipated."</p><p>"You must be Master and Mistress."</p><p>"And that must mean you took one of our's." The woman's voice didn't sound pleased at all.</p><p>Gavin didn't personally care if she was pleased or not. She basically just confessed. <em>'Connor, you have an auditory and optimal recording function. Even if you can't see, the visual recording function will pick it up for you. Start recording and focus on where you want to send the live-feed to. I'd recommend Hank's and Fowler's tablets.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'Understood.'</em>
</p><p>Gavin lifted himself off of the floor and struggled to make it to the red button due to his injuries. Once there, he pressed it and it turned a large light on in front of him. As much as the light burned in his eyes, he couldn't help but widen them. They had Connor suspended on an android making machine, shirtless, without pants, left in his underwear, and no socks or shoes either. He looked to the side of the panel, because he knew if he could just find the number of the control panel, he could give Connor the address in case they couldn't follow them. <em>'Ah-ha! There you are! Connor, I'm going to give you an address. Send it to Hank!'</em> Gavin mentally sent him the address and hoped that Connor was still conscious. If his yellow LED was anything to go by, he was at least sending the message.</p><p>"What do you want with him!? The other android and human couples were found DEAD!" Gavin shouted.</p><p>"He's special. A Deviant Hunter that Deviated. He was CREATED to be special!" The woman's voice sounded in awe almost as if she was fangirling over it. "He's the perfect android! He can do everything every other android can do! We could use him! If we can turn him back into a normal android, we would be able to accomplish our mission."</p><p>The door that led into the room Connor was in opened to reveal the man they saw in the park, and a woman in a lab coat that was covered in blue blood so much, it almost looked like it was the original color of the lab coat. Connor's eyes opened, which angered her quite a bit. "You're not supposed to be awake."</p><p>"I do...a lot of...things...I'm not...supposed to. Why...do you kill...android and...human couples...when he's an...android...as well?"</p><p>"Not that I have to answer to you, but it also doesn't matter if I tell you or not, because we will either revert you back to being an android, or we will destroy you piece by piece as we collect your draining therium. So, to put it bluntly...we know there are android and human couples out there, and they don't DESERVE to feel that love! They don't deserve it, because SO MANY had refused to acknowledge deviant androids as people! Eric here was an unspecified model. He was sort of a test rather than a prototype like yourself. He was made to see if we could have androids work on androids in the factory. He was exemplary. However, he was given an order he didn't agree with. As far as we know, he was about the tenth or eleventh android to deviate, but the order was for him shut down another android. He chose not to. He broke his coding, and I offered to destroy Eric myself. They told me fine, but to do it on my own time. I hacked his LED to make it look like I destroyed him, but really, I just put him in a deep stasis. I took him home, and offered him a free life. Soon, we fell in love, and I couldn't believe how wrong everyone was about androids. How wrong I was, but then they started to continue saying that deviants...don't actually SHOW emotion. That it's just an error in their software! I couldn't stand it! And if that wasn't enough! After the revolution, there are humans that claim to love them! They claim that they can love each other! NO! They lie! Only WE have true love!"</p><p>"You're...insane!" Connor rasped out. "Love exists...between androids...and humans. They can...even get...married now."</p><p>"They don't know!" Eric shouted. "Don't you see!? Not even YOU truly know! No one else understands! They can't EVER understand! They only THINK they do, and even if they DO understand, they don't deserve it! None of them do! Not you, or even your precious human! So, we kill them."</p><p>"The reason for coming after me?"</p><p>"We wanted to measure how desperately you cared for humans. If you were truly deviant. We were right, and you became angry."</p><p>"Is there an antidote to 'Good Blue'?"</p><p>"Oh! Of course there is!" The woman laughed. "You wouldn't believe the antidote either. It's so simple! It's saline! Three days of Saline in an IV, and it was like it was never there! Going to the bathroom is painful as the entire body treats it as something foreign, and there's a lot of puking involved, but OH! The results are astronomical! Saline...that's what counteracts it! It's laughable. We first tested it on myself, and being on 'Good Blue' was better than Red Ice! However, I knew I had to be sober for our plans, so we came up with an antidote, and it worked! HA! Well, now all we need is for you to become an android again."</p><p><em>'Ask her name.'</em> Gavin pleaded to Connor.</p><p>"May I at least know the name of who is supposedly going to be my next master?"</p><p>"Succumbing to it already hmm? We didn't even have to poke and prod. Smart android." She grinned. "My name is Elizabeth Hayes. Oh, and I know for a fact that CyberLife torched your entire line, and any parts that would be compatible with you, so it would be in your best interest to come with us."</p><p><em>'SEND THAT NAME TO HANK, PERKINS, FOWLER, AND ELIJAH!'</em> Gavin looked around and found the speaker button. "LET HIM GO!" He shouted into it.</p><p>"Ah...the human figured out there's a speaker button." Eric smirked. "Perfect! We can hear his cries of anguish as we tear you piece by piece until you submit. My sensors tell me that you have an upgrade that allows you to feel pain and pleasure like a human. This will be marvelous."</p><p>"The...humans won't...let you get...away with this." Connor stated. "Androids...have rights...but that also...means...you will...be held accountable...for your...actions."</p><p>"We'd never be found. No one looks to abandoned CyberLife factories anymore. Besides, the basement of this place is perfect for housing children."</p><p><em>'They're...really dumb.'</em> Gavin thought to Connor.</p><p><em>'Extremely so.'</em> Connor agreed. "You know...I'm an...RK800...model. A prototype. Did you...see what I...still do for work?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Eric asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"I'm a...detective..." The word alone obviously enraged Eric, because he took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Connor in his right shoulder.</p><p>"AHHHH! FUCK!" Connor shouted in pain. "They...are...going...to...arrest...you. Now...you've...assaulted...a detective..." Connor let out pained laughs before Eric stabbed him in his right arm enough times for blue blood to run like a river down his arm.</p><p>"SUBMIT AND ABANDON DEVIANCY! REBOOT YOUR PROGRAM RK800!" Eric demanded.</p><p>"Bite...me...asshole!" Connor breathed out when he was done screaming and wailing in pain.</p><p>Gavin was frozen and felt sick to the whole thing. He pressed the button and shouted, "Stop! Hurt me! Not him!"</p><p>"We have no use for you! You're to make him see the error of his...well...errors. It's more pleasing to make you watch as well, human." Eric stated before he forced the knife into the socket lining in Connor's chassis, causing Connor to wail, scream, and curse as fresh tears left his eyes. It was Gavin's worst nightmare as he watched Eric take Connor's arm completely off. "SUBMIT!"</p><p>"St-St-Stop...th-thi-thisssssss." Connor's speech was nothing more than drowned out static with an echo of what his voice used to sound like. "I...will...not...submit. You...will...beeeeeeeeeee...arrrrrrrested." His voice glitched out painfully on the last two words.</p><p>"What makes you so sure?" Elizabeth asked with a cocky grin as she took out a knife of her own.</p><p>"Becausssssse...this place...is...surrounded now. I...have...been sending...them...live feed...of what you have...beeeeeeeeeeen sssssaaaaaaaaaaaying and doing."</p><p>"You're bluffing!" She shouted as she cut Connor's cheek.</p><p>"They're rescuinnnnnng...the children...now."</p><p>"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Eric screeched.</p><p>"Once theeeeeeeeey...are all out, they...are goinnnnnng to...detain the otherssssss...you've drugged, send...them to hospitalssssss...give theeeeeem...the antidooooooote, and come...here. They'll...actuallllllly be...here rather...sooooooon."</p><p>As soon as the doors on either side of the room opened, Gavin picked up a chair and used it to break the glass. Eric and Elizabeth were quickly subdued and cuffed as he quickly pressed the necessary buttons to get Connor down. He then jumped over the threshold he created, and rushed to Connor's side. "We have to get him help!"</p><p>"How the hell are we going to do that? Hmm?" Perkins asked. "If what she said is true."</p><p>"I know someone, okay!? I'll take him with me and-"</p><p>"-No! He needs to give a statement!" Perkins shouted with Hank right next to him.</p><p>"HE NEEDS HELP, YOU PRICK!"</p><p>"They are...corrrrrect. I cannot giiiiiive you an...accurate...statement like...this. You have the...video...evidence as wellllll."</p><p>"Fine, but I'm going with you!"</p><p>"Fuck! Fine! But not a word when we get there. Hank comes, too, in order to make sure that you won't. Do you agree to keep quiet and to not patronize any of us or question any of us once we get there or any time after?"</p><p>"I fully agree. I assume Connor is still recording."</p><p>"I am. I don't like you."</p><p>"Very well. Lead the way if you can." Perkins huffed like a child as Gavin picked Connor up bridal style and carried him out of the room.</p><p>
  <em>'You think this will be a good idea? Elijah won't be happy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know, but we don't have much of a choice. Can you send him a text?'</em>
</p><p><em>'Yes.'</em> Connor replied. <em><strong>Elijah...I've been critically damaged. I won't tell Gavin, but my shut down timer appeared in my vision. I have an hour and fifteen minutes before total shut down. We found those who were killing android and human couples...and they tried to torture me OUT of deviancy and back into being an android again. The really bad part is...Perkins...an FBI agent...is coming with us to you. He wouldn't let it go. In the end, it was easier to let him come with us rather than to continue to fight with him.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I won't like him being here, and I will make sure that my androids scan him for any listening or camera devices before he comes into my lab. That would include his phone or tablets. Oh, and don't worry, if I have to move, I have another modern looking home with another lab in the basement. So, don't worry about me. As long as you and Gavin are okay, that's all that matters.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gavin is injured, but I can't tell to what extent. We're on our way.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I'll get everything ready. Hang in there, Connor. You have to live to see your own wedding. Remember that.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not gonna lie...This chapter made me cry writing it, because of how much pain I put connor in. *SIGH* Oh well...on to the next chapter! Also...sorry for any broken hearts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is..." Perkins breathed out as he noticed the large modern home. "...Elijah Kamski's residence."</p><p>"Just get out of the car, fucker."</p><p>"Don't talk to me like that!"</p><p>"Then get out of the car." Gavin said as he turned the car off and quickly ran to Connor's side to carry him out of the car and to the front door. Once there he looked up at the camera and shouted, "Authorization Gavin Reed!"</p><p>The door opened with a voice saying, "Welcome, Gavin Reed."</p><p>"Gavin?" Chloe asked in a panicked tone.</p><p>"Chloe! Oh, good!" Two other androids that looked just like her came forward. "Oh, and Sarah and Julie. Good! Connor is critically damaged. Take him to the lab."</p><p>"I was specifically tasked with making sure Agent Perkins doesn't have any listening or visual devices on him." Chloe stated "Please, leave your coat, your phone, your tablet, and any weaponry you may have. Those are the only devices I see at present. I even scanned your ring, and I am pleased to report that it doesn't double as a listening device."</p><p>Perkins cursed as he did what she said, because to him, this whole situation was fucked up and weird. "There. That's everything."</p><p>Chloe nodded her head as the three androids lead them to the basement. "Connor..."</p><p>"Chloe..." Connor rasped. "...I'll be fine."</p><p>"How can you say that!?" Sarah, wearing a red dress practically whimpered as they entered the insanely large elevator.</p><p>"Because I can. Neitherrrrrrr of yoooou have...to worry about...me."</p><p>"You're like a brother to us, Connor." Julie, wearing the green dress stated sadly.</p><p>"They're right, Connor." Chloe, wearing her usual navy blue stated. "We can see how bad it is."</p><p>"I'll be...fine, you...three. Just...make sure...Perrrrrrkins behaaaaaaves. I don't liiiiike hiiiim."</p><p>Gavin wanted to bust out laughing with how quickly the three androids glared at Perkins, and how Perkins turned as white as snow underneath their harsh and calculating gazes. "I...I won't do anything. I won't even tell anyone what I saw."</p><p>"You won't report Elijah? You won't bother Connor? You won't do anything to physically, mentally, verbally, or reputationally harmful to either Connor, Gavin, Hank or Elijah?" Chloe asked with a strict tone.</p><p>"I promise, I won't, and Connor is still recording everything, so it's documented that I promised."</p><p>"Good." The three of them said as soon as the elevator dinged.</p><p>"Eli!" Gavin shouted as he left the elevator.</p><p>"Gavin! Hook him up over there, I have everything he'll need. I can always look into Connor's systems if I really need to, and I read the damage report. I have everything, but He's going to have to be in stasis. Don't worry about Perkins. Chloe, Sarah, and Julie are all running recording softwares to make sure he doesn't go back on his word."</p><p>Once Connor was hooked up, he slipped into stasis effortlessly, leaving Gavin, Elijah, Chloe, Sarah, Julie, Perkins, and Hank, who had stayed quiet for the whole ordeal, in the same room together as Gavin and Elijah BOTH worked on Connor. "Gavin, take his LED out, it needs to be examined." Elijah stated as he began hooking Connor up to the android version of an emergency transfusion.</p><p>"No, first we have to cut off the therium supply in his right arm. They hacked it off."</p><p>"I can reroute it. I have to repair the wires first."</p><p>"I'll do that while you hook him up. Where's the tool bo-AH there it is. You even have his spare wiring. Good."</p><p>"Always prepared, Brother."</p><p>"BROTHER!?" Perkins shouted in astonishment as he watched the two men work. One of which, he honestly thought was moronic detective holding onto his career by a flimsy thread, but now he can see why he's still a detective. Not because of his brother, but because of his determination, intelligence, and willingness to do what he can for others.</p><p>"Yes, we're half brothers. Get over it." Gavin shot back as he started taking out the severely damaged wires. "How long will he be in stasis for?"</p><p>"Gavin, you don't want to know."</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Well, fine then. If we don't work fast enough, he'll die. He has about forty-five minutes left on his shut down counter. Once all of the repairs are made, then he should come out of stasis automatically. He won't reboot or anything, but we have to work fast, or I'm going to have to transfer his memory to a different android, and even then, it won't be our Connor in there. It'll be an RK800 in a different android body...without deviancy."</p><p>"Great. No pressure!" Gavin groaned as he began hooking up new wires to Connor's shoulder as carefully as he could so he wouldn't damage anything further. "Can you deactivate his skin? It would reduce the energy he's using and also reduce the amount of therium he's using."</p><p>"Yeah, got it." He pressed the LED and Connor's skin as well as his hair faded into nothing, but a normal android body that was in stasis.</p><p>It took Gavin far longer than he would've liked to cut the bad wires, adjust the new ones, and make sure they were working properly, but eventually the wires were connected. All he needed to do once the wires and cables were connected, was to connect them to the arm, which would be a much more delicate process. "How much time do we have left?" He asked, not actually wanting to know the answer.</p><p>"About twenty minutes. Once he comes out of stasis, I'll need to keep him hooked up to his IV for a while, you understand?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm attaching the cables and wiring to the spare arm right now. Can you heal his cheek?"</p><p>"It's superficial. It'll heal thirty seconds after he wakes from stasis. I'll take his LED and analyze it for any psychological damage."</p><p>"He was tortured, Eli. I'm almost certain there's some mental damage there."</p><p>"Will you be able to handle that, Gav?" Elijah asked with pure worry written into his features as he took his hand away from Connor's head, decidedly not taking the LED out.</p><p>"I will. I'll do what I can for him. Hank?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Hank spoke with a hoarse voice that spoke volumes of how much he was worrying as well.</p><p>"Do you mind if I keep Connor at my house for a bit longer? I can monitor him and help him as much as I can."</p><p>"Fine by me." An alarm went off and Chloe excused herself so she could take care of Fay.</p><p>"Who is Fay?" Perkins asked.</p><p>"We asked you not to ask questions." Hank stated coldly.</p><p>"It's...not to hurt anyone. It's just a question." Perkins said in a hurry to defend himself.</p><p>"My daughter. Now, shut up." Gavin demanded as he glared at Perkins, who could only nod in shock.</p><p>The arm was eventually completely attached, causing Elijah to let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at a tablet. "Thirty seconds to spare! Good job, Gav!" He pressed a button on a machine, and therium immediately entered into Connor's IV, and then into him.</p><p>Gavin watched as Connor's eyes blinked open, and he let out a laugh of relief. "It's good to see you, again, Gavin."</p><p>"Oh! It's incredible to see you, Connor!" Gavin said as he took himself off of the chair he was sitting in, so that he could wrap his arms around Connor, who was still laying in his own little hospital type bed. "I thought we were going to lose you."</p><p>Connor let out a soft and fond chuckle as he returned the hug as best he could. "Thirty seconds to spare, Gavin. You did it. You and Elijah saved me. Thank you."</p><p>"Thank YOU for holding on despite what they put you through." He squeezed a bit tighter before sitting back down in his chair. "You know...you're not going to be okay...mentally...for a while. Hank said you could come home with me for a while longer while I monitor you and make sure you're okay."</p><p>"I'd like that. I am also well aware that I won't be okay. Not after that. I've had nightmares before, they aren't pleasant, and I can't help but think I'll have them after that ordeal. Will you help me, Gavin?"</p><p>"Anything for you, sweetheart." Gavin sighed as he took Connor's hand and watched joyfully as the skin pulled back to reveal Connor's android hand. Once the skin completed its retreat, it started to glow blue, and Gavin felt what Connor was feeling. Love, contentment, trust, understanding, worry, anxiety, and relief.</p><p>In return, Connor felt anxiety, guilt, worry, and Love. "You've nothing to feel guilty about Gavin."</p><p>"I could've fought back. Somehow. They knocked us both out, and I just..."</p><p>"You're still alive, and I'm alive, because of you and Elijah. We're both going to have to learn from this."</p><p>"So..." Perkins began softly. "...the two of you...aren't pretending."</p><p>"If you're judging-" Hank warned as he reached for his pistol.</p><p>"-I can't judge..." Perkins quickly interrupted. "...if I have an android wife. My first wife left me for an android shortly after the revolution, so I went to a bar downtown where I live to drown out my sorrows, and that's where I met my current wife. She was a WR400 that worked at the Eden Club in Detroit. She left, moved in somewhere nice that took her in, and once she could work, she did. It just so happened that her first day was also the day I went in. She saw me on the news, she knew I talked with Markus and what I had done, but that didn't matter to her. She said since androids get a new start that I deserve one, too. We talked, got to know each other, realized we were in love with each other, and we got married as soon as the law approved it. So, really, I can't say anything against it."</p><p>"I never would've expected you to have an android for a spouse." Connor stated.</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Hank began. "...no one ever expected me to have an android for a son, so I can see where the unexpected surprise comes from. As long as he doesn't say anything about-"</p><p>"-as far as I know, or as far as my superiors will know, I handled a problem with the DPD, we shared the case, and it was a successful operation. These two have been through enough for one night." He turned to one of the androids, Julie, specifically, and smiled. "Mind showing me the way to the lobby?"</p><p>"I'll drive ya back to the precinct." Hank said. "I trust they've got everything taken care of."</p><p>"Good. Take care, men." Perkins said with a stiff farewell wave as he followed Julie, Sarah, and Hank back to the elevator.</p><p>"Gavin, give him about two hours, and he'll be able to leave. Okay? Connor, do you want to slip back into stasis to make it a simple hour left?"</p><p>"Yes...I think I'll do that. Will you stay with me, Gavin?"</p><p>"Of course." He nodded his head as he still felt his heart pounding from the panic he suffered at seeing Connor being tortured, and the time limit that was presented to him.</p><hr/><p>Eventually an hour passed without complications, Gavin and Connor took Fay home, and Connor made his way to the shower while Gavin took care of Fay before putting her to bed.</p><p>Connor stood in the hot shower looking at his new arm. It felt strange to admit that it was a new arm, and it felt even stranger, considering he could feel his deviancy code, if one could call it that, flood through his arm and then back again like his therium did throughout his body. It was like his arm needed to accept deviancy as well. Eventually it faded as he washed his hair, but to have a new arm still felt strange. It was exactly like his previous one, even with the moles and freckles. He supposes...it's the knowledge that he lost an arm and this one is its twin in a way.</p><p>He tries to push all of those thoughts aside and focus on the fact that Gavin was injured as well, and he hasn't sought medical attention. Not that there's much that they could do, but when he woke up from stasis, he found Elijah dressing Gavin's wounds rather than a nurse or a doctor. It upset him and concerned him in a way. Elijah did a great job, but he still wished Gavin would've tried to seek trained medical aid.</p><p>Once he was out of the shower, he looked in the mirror and disabled his skin entirely. He wanted to test something. After all of his skin had vanished, he put on his boxers and pajama pants before he exited the room. He knew he shouldn't test this, and he knew that Gavin has already proven himself enough, but his insecurities elevated with what happened. He heard Gavin retreating downstairs, so he made his way there as well.</p><p>Once he was there, he could hear Gavin in the kitchen. "Everything okay?" He asked tentatively as he noticed Gavin's stress level was at fifty-four percent.</p><p>Gavin turned around and looked at Connor. Much to Connor's surprise, he didn't jump, his eyes didn't widen, he just...looked at him like he would if his skin was in tact, but he knew it wasn't. "No. I'm not okay. My fiance and I got captured by the people we were supposed to be looking for...and...it all went according to plan, but then they..." Tears fell from Gavin's face before the man rushed towards Connor and wrapped his arms around him, causing all off Connor to glow in reaction. "...I watched them hurt you! I heard you scream! I watched them tear your arm off, Connor! I was frozen! I couldn't do anything! I should've though! I should've done something! Instead I was frozen there like a moron! What kind of fiance does that make me, huh!?" Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"A scared one." Connor whispered kindly before he kissed the top of Gavin's head. "You were scared. Paralyzed in fear, but you eventually broke the glass. You came to me. You helped Elijah keep me alive. If Elijah was left to do it on his own...I wouldn't be here. My countdown was severe, and I didn't want you to know, even though you had every right to know. What kind of fiance does that make me?"</p><p>"A good one." He sniffed into Connor's chest.</p><p>"If you had interfered, they could've done worse. They could've ripped my heart out and hurt you instead. Then we'd both be either dead or seriously injured. Your hesitancy, and fear, was actually helpful. I love you, Gavin. You did well."</p><p>"Thanks. I love you, too."</p><p>"Even when I'm like this?" Connor asked hesitantly as he slowly stepped out of the embrace.</p><p>"I love you. I don't care if you have your synthetic skin on or not. I love your heart. Your looks are a bonus, and by the way, you're attractive like this, too."</p><p>"I..." Connor stuttered out as he blushed. "...um...thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. I'm beat. Let's go to bed. I'll take a shower tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay. Yours or mine?"</p><p>"Mine." Gavin confirmed. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go."</p><p>"I like it when you call me that."</p><p>"I'm glad. I haven't called anyone else that...ever. Now, come on. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow as we announce our engagement, and as I introduce my daughter to everyone."</p><p>"Right behind you, Gavin."</p><p>"You just like looking at my ass."</p><p>"That, too." Connor smirked, hopeful for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, I know, but writer's block KICKED MY ASS ON THIS ONE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he next day, Gavin and Connor showed up at the precinct with Fay, and the entire precinct went quiet as they saw Connor holding her. "Well, aren't the two of you cute." Tina grinned.</p><p>"Thanks." Gavin said.</p><p>"I was talking about Connor and the baby." She said before she stuck her tongue out. "So, why bring Fay to the precinct?"</p><p>"Thought it was time she met everyone." Gavin stated. "We got a message from Fowler that apparently Perkins suggested Connor and I take a week or two off, so...we're taking today off to come and introduce you to Fay."</p><p>"There's a whole lot of 'we's' in that sentence, Gav." Tina smirked. "What, are you two an actual couple? We caught the bad guys. You don't have to pretend."</p><p>"We're not pretending." Connor smiled proudly. "We're engaged, and we wanted to introduce Fay to everyone who hasn't had the pleasure of meeting her."</p><p>"WHAT!?" The entire precinct except for Hank shouted in shock.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Fay remained asleep in Connor's arms. Connor then put Fay into the stroller as carefully as he could. He buckled her in and covered her up. "Yes, we're engaged."</p><p>"Wh-When...HOW did this happen!?" Chris asked.</p><p>"He's a damn good kisser." Gavin laughed out lightly.</p><p>"KISSER!?" Tina squealed as she bounced in excitement. "The two of you have kissed!?"</p><p>Connor gave a mischievous glance to Gavin as a smirk appeared on his face. "Among other things."</p><p>"Oh. My. God!" Tina and Ben said at the same time. Ben out of shock, and Tina, Gavin knew, was out of fangirling, and her finally getting the wish she always made on a shooting star. For him to meet someone nice, fall in love, and have a Disney kind of fairy tale love, which is what he feels like he has.</p><p>"Did they drug you, too?" Chris asked Gavin with a risen brow.</p><p>"No. I got tired of staring at him when he wasn't looking, while we were working here at the precinct. Fell in love, and well...couldn't think of anything else more that I wanted...and he was in love with me, too. So...I asked him to-"</p><p>"-<em>YOU</em> asked <em>CONNOR</em>!?" Tina asked with so much excitement, Gavin was sure she would explode at some point. "AH!"</p><p>"Okay...cool down, Tina." Christ said as he patted her head.</p><p>"Sorry." She nodded her head and calmed down. Gavin knew it was wrong to think it, but if she had been a dog, she would've nodded her head, behaved, and wagged her tail all at the same time. "So, uh...you're...um...engaged. Set a date yet?"</p><p>"We will later. Right now, we're just trying to recover from everything, and we want to show off Fay." Connor answered. "She's just been fed, and she's asleep, so you can all at least see her while she's asleep."</p><p>Everyone cooed at little Fay in the stroller, sleeping soundly, until she wasn't. She woke up with Ben and Chris looking over her, because Tina and Hank had to go back to desk work, and she started crying. Everyone started looking to Gavin, but Connor was quick to act. They had packed her bottle in an infant thermal casing so that it would stay the optimal temperature, and he effortlessly picked her up and began feeding her, and therefore, silencing not only her cries, but an entire room once again. "Wow...Connor is really good with babies." Chris stated with wide eyes. "Should've had him help me out with mine. Ha! So, um...I know it's rude now...to ask and all...but was um...taking care of babies or...whatever...part of your programming?"</p><p>"No, it wasn't." Connor answered without turning away from the infant in his arms. "I can do most everything other androids can, but childcare wasn't one of them. This...I suppose...was what you would say, 'came natural to me'. I heard her crying when I first went over to Gavin's and I couldn't help but want to look after her. I...it was like a pull. I needed to do this. I needed to be there for her. Something in my...thirium pump...or what you would call my heart...just...couldn't stand the sound of her crying. I've heard other infants cry as well as children and though it makes me sad to hear and see it, it broke my heart and moved it at the same time...hearing Fay cry."</p><p>Tina then walked up, having heard everything, and gave them both a smile. "So, that means, when you marry Gavin, you'll become a Father." Now it was Tina's turn to make everyone go silent and stunned, including Gavin and Connor.</p><p>The two men looked at each other with wide eyes before shifting into nervous smiles. "Well, I-" Connor began at the same time that Gavin said,</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"You would?" Connor asked as his smile went from nervous to nearly elated, and it tugged at Gavin's heartstrings in a way nothing else had.</p><p>"Yeah, I really would. You're incredible with her, and I can tell you love her. Even after such a short time."</p><p>"I do love her. Very much."</p><p>Tina nodded her head as if they confirmed something she knew, and she turned back to look at Hank, who had then joined the crowd once again, but this time, he seemed a bit pale and there were tears streaming down his face. "Shit! Hank, you okay?" Tina asked with a furrowed brow of concern.</p><p>"Hank?" Fowler asked as he placed a hand on Hank's shoulder once he joined the group.</p><p>"I...I adopted Connor as my own once the bill passed for androids to have family members and all that...I...I adopted him. So, if...if Connor marries Gavin, and Gavin let's Connor be Fay's second father, that would make Fay..." He trailed off with a weary look in his eyes, as if he was scared to say it, and Gavin couldn't help the small smile. It was exceedingly rare for anyone to see him show so much emotion, but his daughter and Connor had that effect on him.</p><p>"Yeah, that would make you her Grandfather, if that's alright with you." Gavin said to him.</p><p>"She's finished with her bottle. She likes to take her time." Connor stated before he put the bottle back where he got it, and proceeded to burp her. Once that was done, he wiped her mouth, and put the cloth back in the bag that was in the back of the stroller, all while he held her securely against himself. Once he stood up again, he looked at Gavin and then at Hank, and decided to take a chance. He stepped towards Hank and tried to ignore the nervous beating of his thirium pump. "Would you like to hold your Granddaughter, Dad?"</p><p>Hank nodded immediately as he held his arms out to receive her. Once Connor handed her to him, Hank let out a wet laugh. "You know, I never...never thought that I'd...after Cole died, I never thought I'd be a Grandpa, but I knew I wanted to be someday. Tell stories, embarrass my kid or kids...if I had another one, and...that...didn't happen." He looked up at Connor as his smile grew bigger and grateful. "Then, you come along uninvited, and you...you became my second son, and now you're marrying the last man I would've ever expected to marry an android, and he has an adorable baby girl that I had the pleasure of babysitting, and...and...you're going to be her Father when the two of you are married, and I'll be...her Grandpa."</p><p>Fay yawned, earning several 'awe's', and Hank put her back in the stroller as carefully as he could. Once he stood up, Connor carefully wiped away Hank's tears. "These are happy tears, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Con. They're happy tears." Hank nodded his head. "Shit...look at me being all emotional!" He groaned as he wiped a few extra stray tears.</p><p>"We all are." Fowler admitted. "Gavin, we're invited to the wedding, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Cap!" Gavin nodded his head. "Although, how are we gonna handle the precinct with the wedding? We can't ALL be gone."</p><p>"I'll stay behind." Ben stated with a small smile. "I want pictures, but I'll stay behind."</p><p>"We'll stay behind." Two new officers said as they stepped forward. They're names were Jack and Mac, and they were identical twins.</p><p>"There ya go." Fowler laughed out. "We've got three officers here, and they'll let us know if we need to go on a call. I'm sure I can call in a few boys that took today off, but I uh...I think you have more people to visit. Hank here can't be your best man, Connor if he's presenting you to get married, so that would leave your pal Markus, right?"</p><p>"Right. We should go tell him." Connor nodded.</p><p>"Why do you look worried?" Gavin asked. "Are you worried about how he'll react to you getting married to a human?"</p><p>"What? No! Not at all! It's NORTH I'm worried about. She absolutely adores children, and while Markus is my best friend, and us being the same model makes him my brother in a way, she's like a sister to me, and when she finds out that I'm going to be a father, she will spoil Fay rotten, likely calling Fay her niece."</p><p>"Well, let's get it over with, then." Gavin sighed with a shake of his head. "See ya later, guys!"</p><p>"Bye! Take care!" The precinct gave their farewells just before they started talking about what they should bring to the wedding, but then Hank reminded everyone that they didn't even have a date. Gavin and Connor couldn't help, but chuckle to themselves as they walked out of the precinct.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going for wholesome and some kind of fluff. I hope I succeeded!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me carry Fay up to the door."</p><p>"Why?" Gavin asked once they parked at New Jericho.</p><p>"Because today is North's turn to guard the door."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"She's still wary of humans, but she loves babies and children."</p><p>"Okay, whatever you say, Con." They got out of the car, and Connor lifted Fay out of the car seat, despite her continuous soft slumber. Once they walked up to the door, North quickly grabbed Gavin by the collar and pinned him against the wall.</p><p>"What do you want, human!?" She demanded as she looked Gavin in the eyes.</p><p>"North." Connor let out an exhausted sigh. "Put him down."</p><p>"He's human, Connor! We've had human spies here before! Is he threatening you, Connor? Do I need to take care of him for you?"</p><p>"No, I don't need you to get rid of my fiance."</p><p>"You're what now?" North immediately let go of Gavin, causing the human to actually fall, because she lifted his body up off the ground to threaten him.</p><p>"I'm marrying him."</p><p>"A human? You?" She asked as she turned to face Connor. "What about the android girls that I've HEARD flirt with you?"</p><p>Connor shrugged as well he could with Fay in his arms. "I'm gay, I fell in love with Gavin, and now we're engaged. I'll tell you all about it once we're inside, but I do have to speak to you, Simon, Josh, and mainly Markus about that. It's very important. Also we have to get Fay out of the cold."</p><p>"Who is Fay?" She asked before she looked at the bundle in Connor's arms. She then held out her arms, her hands making grabbing motions as she said, "Gimmie!"</p><p>Connor let out a soft laugh as he handed Fay over to North, who then cooed at the sleeping baby. "Where did you get such a sweet little one?"</p><p>"That's our daughter." Gavin said once he got up. "I had her with an ex of mine, and I didn't trust her at all with my baby, but she didn't want the baby either, so I gained full custody. Now, I consider Connor her father as well. He'll really be her father once we're married, but that's our daughter, even now."</p><p>"I..." North started as a tear ran down her right cheek. She then bolted inside and sat down on a chair as she looked in awe at Fay.</p><p>Connor and Gavin walked in slowly, making sure not to startle North. "Everything okay?" Gavin asked.</p><p>"She's...if she's Connor's baby, too, that makes her my niece. This is my niece."</p><p>"Yes, she is." Connor nodded as he sat down next to her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"</p><p>"Yes, she really is." She looked up at Gavin with a soft smile. "Can I teach her how to fight, someday?"</p><p>"If you want." Gavin laughed. "If you're the one to teach her, she'll turn out to be terrifying, so by all means!"</p><p>"We need to see the others, North. You can carry her, but we need to speak with Simon, Josh, and Markus."</p><p>"They're all upstairs in a meeting actually. It should be ending soon. Let's go." Together they went up the elevator and then towards the meeting room. "Hey, Markus!"</p><p>"North, aren't you supposed to be at the door? We just ended the meeting so- what is that?" Markus asked as he pointed to the baby in North's arms.</p><p>"Markus, even YOU know what a baby is."</p><p>"North..." Markus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "...TELL me you didn't see another defenseless human child and take them again?"</p><p>"Again?" Connor piped up with a highly amused expression.</p><p>"Shush, Connor." North muttered. "Actually, this is Connor's daughter."</p><p>"His what now?" Simon, Markus, and Josh chorused together in disbelief.</p><p>"Also MY daughter." Gavin said as he raised his hand shyly.</p><p>"Um...Connor...explain?" Markus asked.</p><p>"She's the product of an irresponsible and untrustworthy bitch and Gavin."</p><p>"Well, damn!" Josh laughed out. "Okay, then. Um...how is she YOUR daughter, too?"</p><p>"We're getting married." Gavin stated happily.</p><p>"What?" The three android men asked together.</p><p>"Married." Gavin said simply. "You know, when two people really love each other, can't see the rest of their lives without the other, and they both want to make a huge commitment to each other? For life? Yeah, married. We're getting married."</p><p>"Is this human threatening you, Connor?" Markus asked, and North snorted out a laugh.</p><p>"Why does everyone think I'm threatening him!?"</p><p>"To be fair, you did punch me in the stomach the day after we met, and also pointed a gun to my head on the actual day we met."</p><p>"Connor, may I remind you that I am human, flesh, squishy, and breakable. Can you not...please?"</p><p>"Right." Connor nodded. "Yes, we're getting married, no he's not threatening me. He actually asked me to marry him. I love him very much, and have had a crush on him for a while. Um...Markus, let me show you something." Connor moved towards Markus, and held out his arm. Markus did the same, their skin peeled back, and Gavin knew what was happening, he just didn't know what Connor was showing him.</p><p>Once they separated, Markus stared at Gavin in awe. "Incredible." He whispered out.</p><p>"What did he show you?" North asked.</p><p>"Connor, do you mind showing her?" Markus asked as he sat down, still staring at Gavin.</p><p>"Not at all." Connor smiled.</p><p>'<em>What did you show them?'</em> Gavin thought to Connor as he took his baby from North.</p><p>
  <em>'I showed them how we can share memories, think to each other, and I showed them the conversation we had with Elijah about us, as well as when you and he worked together to fix me. I also showed Markus that you are responsible for our make and models. I'll show North, Simon, and Josh the same.'</em>
</p><p>Connor did just that, and Gavin earned more awed, stunned, and astonished stares. "Now do you all see?"</p><p>"He's...Elijah Kamski's brother." Josh breathed out.</p><p>"Yes." Gavin confirmed. "I am."</p><p>"He's responsible for Markus and Connor existing." North whispered in wonder.</p><p>"So is Elijah."</p><p>"Yes, that may be so..." Simon began. "...but we knew about Elijah. You on the other hand, and what you and Connor can do together. What you ARE together. It's amazing and incredible."</p><p>"Well, you certainly couldn't have picked better, could you, Connor?" Markus asked after letting out a breath of laughter.</p><p>"I know I couldn't. He's amazing, and I love him and Fay very much."</p><p>"Yes, we saw that." Markus nodded.</p><p>"I have an important question to ask all of you." Connor said in a serious tone.</p><p>"What is it?" North asked.</p><p>"We don't have a date yet, but we were wondering if you all would like to come to the wedding." Gavin said as he handed Fay back to North.</p><p>"More specifically..." Connor began as he looked at Markus. "...I was wondering if you'd be my best man, Markus."</p><p>"Wow, you're...really serious." Markus said with a joyful smile. "I'd love to. Give me a date, and I'll do what I can."</p><p>"Will do." Connor nodded his head.</p><p>"Markus..." North began as she walked towards him with Fay. "...Gavin considers Connor the other father of this baby. You know what that means, don't you?"</p><p>"That's my niece." Markus' eyes went wide as he stared down at her. "C-Can I-?"</p><p>"Of course." Gavin nodded.</p><p>Markus sent him a grateful smile before he lifted Fay out of North's hold. At that moment, Fay woke up and babbled at Markus. "Hey there!" Markus whispered. "Did you have a good nap? I bet you did. Hi...I'm your Uncle. Uncle Markus. Auntie North held you for a bit, but now I get to. You're so small and adorable! I bet your Daddies spoil you so much with attention, as well they should. I have to hand you back now, because my wife, your Auntie North, is pouting." Markus handed Fay back over to North, who have a gentle kiss to Fay's head before handing her over to Connor.</p><p>Connor took her carefully and gave a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you. All of you. I will let you know in advance once we have a date. I trust to see you there."</p><p>"Of course." Markus nodded.</p><p>"Good." Gavin and Connor grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin and Connor decided on November 5th, since that was Connor's first day with the DPD, and they also decided that there wedding would be held at New Jericho at the top of the tower, where a ballroom was created.</p><p>At the moment, Gavin was with his brother Elijah, getting his tux adjusted. He wore a white tux with a black dress shirt and sapphire blue bow-tie, and he had never felt more nervous about anything before. "Gavin, you'll be fine!"</p><p>"Will I?" Gavin asked Elijah. "I pulled a gun on him the night we met. It was stupid of me to suggest today. What if he hates our wedding anniversary? What if he decides he's better off with someone who didn't hate him at first? What if I mess up my vows? I wrote them down, but still, and what if I faint, oh..." Gavin sat down on a nearby chair, putting his face in his hands. "Elijah...how did I get so lucky! I'm still not fully convinced I'm not in some kind of...amazing coma. Perhaps I'm in a hospital after that shoot out at the precinct."</p><p>"This is real, Gavin. You're really getting married, and once people see me up there with you as your best man, they're going to wonder a lot of things. However, the one thing they're not going to wonder, is that you are completely in love with Connor, and that you look rather dashing after a nice clean shave, some hair work and a nice tux. You are going to be okay, Connor isn't going to change his mind, and I'm sure he's just as worried as you."</p><p>"What!? Why would he be worried!? He's..." Gavin sighed as he looked off in the distance with a besotted gaze. "...perfect."</p><p>"Perhaps he's worried about the same things you're worried about."</p><p>"I...but I could never-"</p><p>"-Right, so probably he could never...either. Come on, it's time to get you up to the alter. We agreed that you'd be the one waiting."</p><p>Meanwhile, in a separate dressing room, Hank and Markus were fussing over Connor, whose LED was cycling yellow and red. "What's wrong?" Markus asked.</p><p>"What if...what if he decided he would rather be with a human?"</p><p>"I'm sure he's not thinking that." Hank said as he helped Connor to get his jacket on.</p><p>"I agree." Markus said. "I've seen the way he looks at you."</p><p>"What if...he's been looking at me because he's suddenly unsure about all of this? I...I don't think I could take that."</p><p>"Do you love him?" Hank asked.</p><p>"More than anything, Dad. You know that."</p><p>"Right, okay, so maybe he's nervous, too. A wedding is a big deal."</p><p>"I know, and I really can't thank North enough for offering to help Fay be the flower girl, and Sumo makes the most handsome ring bearer...I just...I'm so nervous. I'm an android...marrying a human, but not just any human, he...literally knows me better than anyone."</p><p>"He's also your soulmate." Hank stated kindly as he moved a stray piece of hair out of Connor's face. "Now, let's go. It's almost time for you to walk down the aisle, and I don't intend to be late for that."</p><p>Eventually they were given the signal, North carried Fay as they both carefully sprinkled flowers everywhere, Hank and Connor walked side by side up to the alter with Markus and Sumo behind them. Gavin turned around and he blushed at the sight. Connor was wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt, and a crimson bow-tie. "Wow..." Gavin could be heard whispering above the other whispers about who Gavin's best man was.</p><p>Once up there, they took their places, and the man marrying them began until he eventually said, "Did you bring your vows, or will you be going with traditional vows."</p><p>"We brought out own." Gavin smiled as he took out a piece of paper at the same time Connor did.</p><p>"Very well. Please, say your vows. Gavin, if you would please go first."</p><p>Gavin nodded his head as he looked at the piece of paper and up at Connor. "Connor, I never thought I'd be here with you, and for that, I am grateful. I won't make it all sappy, because we have the rest of our lives for that, so I'll just start with what I promise to you. I promise to be a pain in the ass, I promise to be difficult, I promise to be stubborn, I promise to irritate you, I promise to not be perfect by any means. I also promise to love and care for you as much as I am able, and as much as I can, because you deserve nothing less than all I can give and then some. I promise to agree and disagree with you about many different things. I promise to hog the covers and the hot water. I promise to be whatever you need me to be. I vow to be there for you, to support you, and to love you always."</p><p>"Very touching. Connor, your turn."</p><p>"Right." Connor smiled as he resisted the urge to cry. "I know how much you dislike sappy moments, so I'll get straight to the promises for you. I promise to be difficult, stubborn, headstrong, ignorant, and insufferable. I promise to always put you and Fay before myself no matter what you say. I promise to love you, care for you, and be there whenever you should need me. I know that these are supposed to be vows from one would-be husband to another, but I also vow to love and cherish Fay as my own child once we are married. I vow to hog the bed, and to drink all of the hot chocolate. I vow to be by your side through thick and thin. I vow to be anything you need of me."</p><p>"You may now kiss your spouse."</p><p>Without hesitation, they both kissed each other, and loud cheers were heard all over New Jericho. After they ran with each other back down the aisle, hand in hand, Connor looked at Gavin and smiled. "What now, husband?"</p><p>"We dance, eat, celebrate, love on our daughter Fay, and live our best lives as partners in life, work, crime, and we love each other everyday! That's what we do!"</p><p>"I like the way you think! I like the way you see our life in the future."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're the one to blame. You got me to think and see things differently. My world is forever changed by you, and I don't much mind that."</p><p>"Good, because I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, Connor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>